Harmonie Esseulée
by noominaome
Summary: Bella pense que les kilomètres l'éloigneront du surnaturel. Est-ce vraiment aussi facile de fuir ?
1. Prologue

Note d'auteur :

◊Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce couple (Faut bien un début).

◊Les fautes sont les miennes, de grammaire, d'orthographe ou autre,

(Si quelqu'un se sent l'âme charitable pour devenir beta de cette fiction, ce serait avec plaisir)

◊ Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM.

Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Tout le monde s'en doute n'est pas).

◊Je pense que tout y est ? C'est parti !

* * *

**Prologue**

Un bruit strident annonciateur de liberté retentit dans la petite ville de Forks.

Forks High school accueillait ses derniers élèves. Aujourd'hui sonnait le temps des vacances scolaire annuelles de fin d'années. Bien que l'été tarde à arriver, l'état émotif joyeux non contenu des lycéens envahissait les rues. Dans ce chahut une jeune femme sortait tranquillement du bâtiment en observant frénétiquement les alentours. Le parking franchit, presque désert, elle s'arrêta un instant avant de remarquer une personne et de tendre le bras pour faire un signe. En précipitant le pas, ses très longs cheveux bruns lui tapotèrent le dos. Bella Swan de son nom souriait d'allégresse en enlaçant son amie Angela weber. Avec aisance Bella ouvrit la portière de son impérissable Pic up truck d'un cramoisi délavé, quand elle entendit son amie, réjouie :

-Nous sommes des jeunes femmes libres maintenant ! Toutes deux entrèrent dans la voiture.

-Libre jusqu'à la fin des vacances, oui. En sortant du Parking prévu pour les élèves, elles virent des personnes dont l'identité donnait continuellement des frissons à l'une d'elle. Angela souffla :

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils sont revenus ici. J'ai l'impression qu'ils te surveillent plus qu'ils ne se soucient de toi. La concernée haussa les épaules en se focalisant sur la route à suivre.

-Plus ou moins. Enfin, Alice et Emmet ne sont pas aussi…

-Tendu que les autres ? Oui c'est certain.

**ஜ**

Isabella Swan désormais bachelière essayait de s'extraire du regard fier de son père Charlie Swan. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était diplômée et qu'elle commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Le départ pour sa nouvelle vie était imminent. De ce fait, ses activités consistaient à préparer ses bagages et mettre tout en ordre au niveau des papiers administratifs.

Son père l'aidait du mieux qu'il le pu, malgré la tristesse apparente au fond des yeux.

Devant la portière vitrée, Bella marqua une pause. Son long manteau écru boutonné d'or jusqu'au col, offert par Alice, lui conférait une prestance.

Elle venait pour la dernière fois de passer le seuil de la maison familiale. C'était plus que certain que ses pas ne fouleraient pas avant longtemps l'intérieur moquetté beige. Réajustant de ses deux mains le bord de son manteau, elle hésita un instant avant de prendre en main la poigné de sa Chevrolet, de l'ouvrir et enfin de s'installer à bord du poste de conduite. Le siège émit un craquement et un tumulte magistral lui vrilla les tympans. Sur sa droite Angela baissa le son de la musique et s'excusa poliment de ses yeux foncés.

Charlie était rentré depuis quelques minutes et la scrutait au-delà de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Une main sur l'épaule de son bon ami, Billy Black était venu pour assurer une soirée chargé en match et en bière pour l'occuper à oublier un moment le départ de sa fille. L'inquiétude était le fardeau quotidien des parents, lorsque le rejeton quittait le nid.

Le plateau de la voiture rouge était vraiment chargé. A dire vrai Jacob Black, son ami, avait été plus qu'heureux de traficoter cette antiquité et d'en faire une auto de rallie invincible. Dans la mesure du possible… incontestablement. Ses dernier temps avaient été pénibles pour Bella et cet amitié lui avait été enrichissante émotionnellement.

De sa main droite elle enclencha la première et appuya modérément sur l'accélérateur pour faire démarré l'engin dont le moteur ne produisait plus de crachotement bruyant. La route allait être longue et pouvoir écouter un peu la radio sans mettre le son au volume maximum serait reposant. En roulant parallèlement aux façades du peu de boutiques implantées en ville, elle garda en tête les bons moments vécus ici et oublia un instant ses douleurs.

**ஜ**

Cette dernière année avait été innovatrice en matière de surnaturel.

Presque un an auparavant un déplaisant accident avait eu lieu. Lui en coutant sa plus belle histoire d'amour. Son si précieux petit ami immortel, pour son bien avait fait un choix, rompre définitivement, dans les bois. Sans repères, reculée de la civilisation. Certes, elle s'en était remise.

Ce fait s'avérait vrai jusqu'à ce que ce dernier tente de se suicider suite à une mauvaise circulation d'informations. Cela étant, acceptant de lui venir en aide sous ordre de la famille de ce dernier, elle avait finit par s'aventurer sur une pente obtus.

La famille royale d'Italie, puissants Vampires non végétariens et étonnamment intéressé par elle avait conféré un dilemme. Déclarant une sanction de mort sur sa personne et tout cela grâce à son acharnement à affectionner un individu égoïste. La transformation était donc nécessaire si elle souhaitait survivre. Néanmoins, la décision appartenait au seul membre Cullen ayant le pouvoir de décision sur sa vie, lui refusait cette extrémité au profit de son humanité. « Il en est hors de question » avait-il proclamé sous les acclamations réprobatrices de presque toute sa famille.

Ce n'allait donc pas être Edward Cullen, ancien petit ami vampire manipulateur qui allait lui dicter ses actions. Si elle voulait quitter la petite ville de Forks pour faire des études et vivre son humaine de vie, s'était son droit. Cependant il était hors de question qu'il l'espionne comme il le faisait si souvent à Forks.

Par ailleurs bien qu'elle en voulu beaucoup à Alice d'être partie, Bella avait reconsidéré les faits et accepté de lui reparler petit à petit. D'où le manteau en cadeau pour son inscription à l'université. Lors des retrouvailles avec la grande famille Cullen, Emmett avait été le premier à implorer son pardon. Mécontente, elle savait que ce n'était pas de son dû s'ils avaient fuir la ville, alors elle avait carrément sourit et ouvert les bras. Rosalie, grande actrice, s'était naturellement détournée en coiffant ses cheveux blonds de ses doigts tout en maudissant son compagnon devant un tel comportement. Carlisle et Esmée étaient simplement resté en retrait, tristement et avait écouté Bella quémander à la famille de tenir Edward éloigner d'elle. Jasper adossé contre la boiserie de la villa s'était contenter de l'épier, immobile.

Ce fut beaucoup plus compliqué lorsque deux mois plus tard, annonçant son départ Edward avait commencé à développer un sentiment de possessivité malsaine à son égard.

**ஜ**

Les deux jeunes femmes se déplacèrent assez vite jusqu'à _Port Angeles_, puis à _Seattle_ dans un silence commode. Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit quelques secondes leurs pensées. Angela discuta une demi-heure à son petit ami Ben. Lui était déjà arrivé sur les lieux du campus universitaire depuis le lendemain de l'obtention des diplômes. Bella modifia légèrement le volume de la radio locale pour aider son amie brune qui gesticulait sur son siège. La pluie ruisselait contre les vitres et elles espéraient que son père Charlie est bien bâché et attaché leurs gros sacs à l'arrière.

Non loin de _Seattle_, elles se stoppèrent un moment au _Lake Easton_, déjà cinq heures de route dans les orteils. Toutefois, deux Sandwich et deux jus d'orange plus tard, Angela s'appropria le volant et dirigea l'engin.

La fin d'après midi approchait lorsqu'elles franchir les limites menant dans le _Montana_. Delà le chemin s'avérait un peu plus complexe sur les petites voies routières. La forêt dominatrice les enveloppa de sa fraîcheur Les nuits étaient plutôt froides par ici. Le lendemain, Bella reprit les pédales après s'être réveillée calmement.

La Chevrolet mit à long moment à terminer le trajet puisque la deuxième journée de voiture touchait à sa fin quand le panneau_ North Dakota_ fut indiqué.

Le crépuscule orientait le chemin et ce fut Angela qui s'introduisit plus aisément grâce a la route moins cabossée jusqu'au _Minnesota_. Par delà, elles firent étape pour une sieste de deux heures et reprirent jusqu'à _Minneapolis_. La très grande ville, ou les autoroutes s'emmêlaient et la fin du voyage pour Angela.

Après moult divagations dans la ville elles arrivèrent enfin près des résidences universitaires. Ben Cheney les attendaient au beau milieu d'une place de parking. Il leur fit signe de la main pour indiquer la place où Bella s'empressa de s'y garer. L'été était plutôt chaud par ici. Angela sortit précipitamment de la voiture rouge pour enlacer son amour et lui adresser une liste plutôt convaincante de qualités. Bella les observa un moment avant de les saisir afin de leur rappeler que les valisent ne s'envoleront pas toutes seule de son pic up. Ils rougirent et vinrent l'aider. Son téléphone vibra contre sa hanche. En regardant le numéro elle soupira, agacée, avant de répondre en regardant ses deux amis faire des allers-retours dans un immeuble en face.

-Alice qu'est ce que j'avais dit ? Le rire très aiguë d'Alice lui fit reculer l'objet de ses oreilles.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir. Que tu veux vivre une vie humaine avant de mourir à cause de nous ?

-Bien. je te donne un point. Autre question maintenant. Pourquoi me contactes-tu ? Toi qui es loin d'être dans les normes ? Angela frôla son bras avec une de ses valises et grimaça en lui donnant raison sur la petite brune au bout du fil téléphonique. Alice répondit :

-Dis à Angela d'arrêter ses contorsions faciales ! Pour répondre : Nous avons un souci avec Edward… Il te suit.

-Comment ça ?

-Enfin tout va bien, Jasper le piste de loin… Bref, voilà ne t'inquiète pas si tu sens épier.

La tonalité de fin d'appel retentit dans le combiné. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette conversation à sens unique ? N'aurait-elle pas été mieux sans le savoir ? A ses côtés Angela la scruta un moment :

-Ils ne vont jamais te laisser en paix…

Bella prit les mains de son amie humaine et tout aussi importante qu'Alice fut une époque quand elle répondit sur d'elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas je gère. De toute façon l'université est encore à onze heures d'ici. Tu te rends compte, encore plus loin de Forks et d'eux. N'est-ce pas génial ? Pour Angela se fait se vérifiât. Nonobstant pour un vampire, les kilomètres n'étaient pas un gouffre infranchissable. Pourtant ses dires fonctionnaient autant sur son amie que sur elle-même.

-On va dire ça. Es-tu sur de vouloir partir maintenant ?

Bella passa sa main droite sur sa nuque et soupira. Elle commençait à franchement avoir chaud et à être éreintée par toutes ces heures assises.

-Oui plus vite je suis arrivée, plus vite j'appelle Charlie, plus vite je m'installe et tout ça.

Ben revint vers elles, l'air d'avoir vraiment très chaud aussi. Son T-shirt collait à son torse. Bella eu une soudaine monté de nostalgie. Ces deux la, avaient vraiment évolués depuis leur première rencontre. Lors de sa première année au lycée débarquée en milieu d'année, ils s'étaient de suite entendus. Ben était plutôt petit pour ses critères personnels, même s'ils les dépassaient un peu toutes les deux. Par contre sa carrure s'était modelé de façon spectaculaire, lui enlevant toute les expressions et rondeurs enfantines d'auparavant. Pour Angela sa bonté d'âme était la même. Un peu plus grande qu'elle elle s'affirmait un peu plus verbalement, un plaisir. Pour Bella, Angela était une amie irremplaçable. Voyant le temps filer, ils prirent quelques minutes pour correctement se dire au revoir. Elle examina une dernière fois les catadioptre de sa voiture.

L'université du _Michigan_ serait sa nouvelle maison pour un bout de temps.

Dans son pic up Bella entama une dernière ligne droite pour une vie plus belle.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, Négatifs, Positifs, ou encore entre les deux !

Un souci ? Des sujétions ? Une envie de cookies ?

Bref, Ce prologue est simplement là pour annoncer le contexte Global dans lequel mon histoire se déroule...


	2. Chapter 1

Salutations à toutes (tous). Une petite précision dont j'ai oublié de parler : Les chapitres seront postés le Mardi sauf exception.

Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir tant d'Alertes, c'est impressionnant. Encore pire (Ou plutôt mieux) j'ai déjà des favoris alors que ce n'était que le prologue. En tout cas merci pour ces marques qui montrent de l'intérêt à mon histoire.

**DdelOl**, **Kyssou**, **Grazie**, **JazzyO**, **Sorciere174** : C'est super gentil d'avoir commenté.

**BlancheDamnation** : J'espère que je me suis améliorée ?

Je vais devoir faire un envoi groupé pour les cookies :)

Note d'auteur :

◊Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce couple (Faut bien un début).

◊Les fautes sont les miennes, (Une ovation pour DelOl, bêta en chef de ce chapitre).

◊ Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Tout le monde s'en doute n'est pas).

◊Réponses aux Review Anonymes :

**Guest 1**:Grand merci pour avoir laissé un petit mot. Voici la suite que tu attends :)

**Menie (Guest)**: Merci pour ce commentaire et pour ton pseudo noté. C'est plus simple pour répondre ! Pour la longueur c'est variable en fonction de mes préférences. C'est surtout le contenu qui m'intéresse ! Pourquoi ne pas t'inscrire ? Tu aurais des alertes lorsque je poste la suite. C'est gentil de me porter chance. elle doit être derrière moi à l'instant où je poste ce chapitre (qui est deux fois plus gros, enfin je crois) : D

**Guest 2**: Merci énormément pour ce commentaire. Pour les "esbroufes" (Particulier mais rigolo) je ne peux pas vraiment mieux faire. C'est mon style d'écriture depuis toujours. Déjà mes rédactions au collège en étaient blindées. J'aime ça. Tu es la première personne à me le dire, mais pas la dernière. C'est plutôt difficile de changer sa façon d'écrire. Mais je vais essayer. Si tu continue de lire ma fiction n'hésites pas à me dire si tu vois des changements. Après tout les lecteurs sont là pour ça aussi! C'est une occasion pour progresser ! Dans tous les cas, c'est agréable d'avoir ton avis donc merci de ton honnêteté

**betty24011987** : Soit tu as oublié d'écrire un message, soit tu as appuyé sans faire attention sur le bouton. Merci quand même

◊ Je pense que tout y est ? C'est parti !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Bella avait conduit exactement douze heures et quinze minutes pour parvenir à _Ann Arbor_. Impatiente, elle ne s'était même pas autorisée une halte à _Chicago_. Ses pauses pour manger avaient été plus que cursives. Pour cause, la métropole bourgeoise est très convoitée des étudiants du monde entier. Elle l'avait faite se sentir minuscule et craintive.

Elle a trouvé le chemin grâce à Charlie. Il avait annoté avec soin aux fluo des repères sur le plan en papier. Cette démarche l'avait détendue pour la suite. Cette attention était toute bienvenue, même si déchiffrer les consignes lui donnèrent des maux de têtes. Voir qu'à distance, il était prévenant la rendit très heureuse.

Elle découvrait doucement sous le soleil le centre ville, puis, l'entourage. L'avancée en voiture fut difficile. La circulation était différente comparée aux petites villes. Les citadins étaient sur les nerfs et gouvernaient leurs machines assez dangereusement. Bella aimait la conduite tranquille. Contre toute attente, dénicher une place pour faire dormir sa Chevrolet ne fut pas difficile. La chance était de son côté puisque c'était la dernière du parking.

L'immeuble se haussait sur quatre étages, chacun possédant deux paliers d'appartements. La ville encombrée de jeunes apprentis s'était munie de bâtisses, identiques, construites pour les accueillir comme des êtres royaux. Plus ou moins en fonction des quartiers. Pour Bella, sa location semblait bien bonne.

Un très vieil ascenseur y demeurait, quasiment jamais utilisé au dire du concierge plutôt indolent. Son postiche visible sur sa calvitie la laissa perplexe. Il était plutôt désordonné comme bonhomme. Elle espéra que l'endroit ou elle dormirait serait convenable. Lorsqu'ils avaient grimpé les escaliers jusqu'à la dernière marche, Bella crut un instant que le vieux monsieur allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Toutefois elle se rassura en l'inspectant. Il était écarlate, essoufflé et très suintant d'humidité mais tout de même en vie. Il la dévisagea en lui tendant les clefs de son nouveau domicile. La jeune femme s'appropria le trousseau puis inclina la poignée, créant l'ouverture. Le soixantenaire déposa un papier ou elle émergea la signature définitive du bail pour trois ans. Bien vite le personnage repartit d'un pas lourd en claquant la porte. Son âge plus qu'avancé faisait franchement douter la jeune brune quand à la possibilité qu'il lui serve de gardien d'immeuble encore longtemps. Pas durant ces trois prochaines années, probablement.

En analysant son environnement, elle découvra des murs recouverts de frisette boisée, en chêne. Beaucoup de plantes suspendues enlevaient un peu la luminosité de la grande baie. Au moins, elle serait dans un lieu clair. Le plafond, banal, éteint peint en écru. Tout ce décor donnait un côté champêtre qui estompait les bruyantes automobiles à l'extérieur. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur une cuisine équipée sommairement, combinée d'un agréable salon où un canapé couleur céladon, notablement usé, trônait. A sa droite proposait une salle de bain petite mais fonctionnelle, adjacente aux cabinets de toilettes. A sa gauche deux portes colorées, l'une en fuchsia et la seconde, bleutée et ouverte qui lui confirma la présence de sa colocataire.

La jeune femme se motivait pour se présenter quand le vibreur se son téléphone portable se déclencha. Elle écouta le message vocal d'un Jacob inquiet. Puis ce fut au tour de Charlie et Billy en fond sonore qui lui proposaient de revenir, si rien n'allait comme prévu. Au bout de quelques secondes hésitantes, elle opta pour appeler Charlie qui décrocha au bout de la première sonnerie :

-Bella ?

-Absolument, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Tu vas bien ? La route n'a pas été trop longue ? Tu as mangé ?

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé avant ?

-Pour éviter toutes ces questions. Je suis une grande fille pas besoin de me harceler de messages vocaux.

D'ailleurs dis à Jacob que s'il n'arrête pas, à mon retour il ne me verra pas.

-Il est aussi soucieux que moi le pauvre garçon.

Et oui tu es une grande… mais… j'ai bien le droit de m'en faire pour toi ? René t'as appelée ?

-Non pas encore. Avec Phil, elle doit être constamment occupée j'en suis sure.

-On va dire ça… C'est quand même un grand pas.

-Écoute je viens juste de rentrer et j'aimerais défaire mes valises avant de me reposer.

Les sacs sont encore dans ma voiture. Je te recontacterais bientôt.

La jeune femme prit des photos pour les distraire. Il était bénéfique pour son avenir de ne lui avoir jamais signalé l'existence de tous les surhumains habitant à _Forks. _A l'autre bout du continent les personnes qu'elle chérissait plus que tout stressaient. Ca aurait été un calvaire à supporter en plus. Enfin pas pour son père comme Billy et son fils étaient déjà au courant. Il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour arriver à la tranquilliser.

Et, Il n'était pas question de recevoir ce genre de message tous les jours.

Bien que ce soit plutôt mignon.

Quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent ceux d'une jolie rousse qui la surplombait d'une dizaines de centimètres. Manifestement timide, cette dernière s'approcha de Bella et lui offrit une mine fatiguée:

-Bonjour,

Je suis Horminelle, la fille que tu devras supporter pendant un moment. Tu dois êtes Bella ?

Question à sens unique puisque la copie des papiers signés, récemment, était encore dans sa main. Bella pencha la tête et confirma, puis s'en suivit une interrogation pareillement inutile.

-Oui c'est bien moi, je prends cette chambre alors ? Elle pointa du doigt la porte la plus proche, peinte en rose.

Les salutations avaient été brèves. Horminelle se proposa pour l'aider à monter ses valises. Ses bras dégagés de tout vêtement démontrait une musculature étonnante. Cette fille devait être abonnée à une salle de sport. Cependant avoir un corps sain n'était pas forcement synonyme d'assurance. En tentant de vaincre le malaise de sa timidité, elle bégayait. Bella n'en apprit donc pas beaucoup sur son binôme de logis sinon que sa famille vivait au _Canada_. Etant l'aînée devant deux frères jumeaux au secondaire, elle était la première à quitter le nid. Durant cette aventure qui allait leur créer quelques courbatures, Bella s'imposa dans la conversation puisque sa nouvelle connaissance peinait. Quelque chose de banal pour commencer :

-Ce n'est pas courant comme prénom.

La dernière marche gravie, munit d'un carton contenant quelques vêtements chauds, l'interpellée s'intéressa. Une soudaine lueur apparue dans les prunelles vairons.

-Oui… Ma mère était une préparatrice de remèdes anciens, pour faciliter la vie de quelques malades. Tu vois ?

Mais c'était bien avant qu'elle n'empoisonne mon paternel avec de l'_Horminum Pyrenaicum_. Une plante_stomachique _qui vient de France. Elle aide pour la digestion si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Mais ma mère lui en tellement donné qu'il en est décédé… et deux mois plus tard me voilà en hommage.

Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide, semblant se souvenir d'un moment douloureux. Quant à Bella, elle s'était arrêtée mécaniquement sur le seuil de sa chambre, stupéfiée, quand elle entendit un rire. Posant le carton sur le lit de sa voisine de chambre, Horminelle s'éclaffa d'une grosse voix :

-C'est une blague Bella. Respire tu vas t'évanouir.

Tiens, cette tirade lui était familière…

-C'est pas vraiment drôle de rire sur ça.

Bella s'assit sur le lit intact de tout linge et se dit que la timidité sociale n'empêchait pas pour autant la bizarrerie.

-Oh que si ça l'est, surtout pour apercevoir un visage pareil.

Cette dernière décampa de la pièce intime de Bella, satisfaite, avant de surenchérir sombrement:

-Y'a juste l'histoire de la plante qui est fausse. Ce n'était pas de l'Horminelle des Pyrénées…

La jeune brune soupira, bloqua la porte et débuta le rangement nécessaire pour vivre ici. La poussière garnissait le peu de meubles.

**ஐ**

L'eau ruisselait tout contre son épiderme sensiblement boutonné sous le jet brûlant. La vitesse à laquelle les semaines passaient la rendait comblée. Quoi de plus naturelle que de vieillir rapidement. Cette constatation fit fredonner la jeune femme, nue. Si les cabinets de toilettes étaient visualisés comme l'endroit idéal des songes où beaucoup de décisions se concrétisaient. La cabine de douche l'était tout autant. Voire plus, grâce à son action détente en bonus, sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Bella Swan était arrivée à son appartement depuis trois mois. Trois petits mois ou ses actions et paroles était de son grès. Ou elle n'avait pas s'en faire d'être jugé par un adolescent coincé dans une mortalité qui ne lui convenait guère, au final. Durant ce laps de temps défini, avant la reprise des cours, elle avait eu le loisir de visiter les parcs. Ils étaient nombreux et offraient un service de non ennui valable. De même, elle avait appréciée les musées tout aussi nombreux.

En prime le mois de Juillet offrait aux citoyens un festival d'été vraiment agréable. Pendant ce dernier, elle en avait profité pour apprendre à connaitre sa colocataire et quelques personnes inscrites à ses cours de l'université. Par hasard, elle en avait rencontré en papotant entre deux sandwiches au beurre. Ce fut des soirées plutôt agréables qui entrainèrent des lendemains de dur rétablissement. L'alcool s'invitait souvent aux soirées comme celle-ci. Horminelle l'avait convaincu de prendre un remède de grand-mère malgré l'odeur acre qui s'en dégageait. Apparemment, elle était aussi doueé que sa mère meurtrière concernant les fioles miracles puisque ces maux disparurent prématurément.

Puis vint le temps de reprendre le chemin des salles de classes. La première journée d'études fut principalement pour les présentations des professeurs référents de son cursus. La littérature francophone était un sujet passionnant pour la jeune assoiffée de connaissances qu'elle était. Elle reconnue même deux étudiants rencontrés durant le festival et décida de rester avec eux la majorité du temps. Par ailleurs, la normalité lui rendait justice en lui donnant des joues plus roses qu'auparavant et un sourire éblouissant. Plusieurs têtes de classe l'avaient réclamé pour devenir binôme de travaux pratiques. S'en était flatteur et ce fait l'arrachait de sa presque solitude dans laquelle son évolution progressait antérieurement, dans l'état de _Washington_.

A dire vrai dire, Jacob lui avait souvent rendu visite lors de sa petite dépression l'an dernier. En faite il apparaissait tous les jours devant la maison de Charlie et patientait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ouvre. Il était aussi capricieux qu'elle et s'en fut accablant pour elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'engage à poursuivre une digue vers la gaieté. Même s'il appartenait à la catégorie d'individu qu'elle recherchait à fuir, les créatures surnaturelles. Bella le voyait comme un petit frère, qui recherchait son attention et à la protéger idéalement. Le fait qu'il soit un _métamorphe_ ne l'a dérangeait guère. Ce fait venait aussi de ces bonnes actions et au constat que sa _meute _n'ai pas cherchée à régenter sa vie. Grâce à lui, l'entrée à l'université ou elle se situait n'était plus improbable. Elle se sentait utile.

La vie remboursait l'erreur faite lorsque les Cullen étaient apparus. Bien que ce fût elle qui a déménagé à_Forks_. Actuellement elle préférait contempler le bon côté de la chose. Son amitié avec Angela, Ben et Jacob était au beau fixe et Charlie s'évertuait à lui rendre inconsciemment son amour paternel.

Ici, la tranquillité était de mise.

Pour acquérir de l'argent, elle avait tout d'abord obtenu un job à la librairie un mois avant la reprise. Elle se promena beaucoup dans les rayons, même après la fermeture. Ensuite, elle trouva une place dans un très petit salon de café et de thé. Certes pas très grand, mais il fournissait tout de même un endroit chaleureux. Hors des bouquins, où des gens agréables l'accueillir superbement, ses deux patrons étaient un couple satisfaits en ménage. L'ambiance y était bonne et les clients géniaux. Souvent elle repartait sereine de l'endroit, même à la fin d'une une journée épuisante. Parfois, les examens hebdomadaires lui semblaient interminables. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il était question de bouquins, les lieux ou en trouver étaient nombreux. Pas besoin de se confiner dans une librairie en plus de l'école.

En fin de compte sa reconversion sociale débutait parfaitement.

Bella sortit de la douche aux vitrages transparents tout en s'acquittant d'une tâche. Faire bien attention à ne pas glisser. Chose qui s'était produit une fois, lorsque sa voisine finalement bien gentille mais tête en l'air, avait oublié de reposer le tapis de bain. Une serviette sèche, beige, autour de ses épaules et elle se figea en entendant du bruit. La lourdeur de ses cheveux mouillés la gêna quand ils se mirent à goutteler sur sa poitrine puis le linoléum. Elle-même perçut les petits _ploc_. Alarmée, elle se souvient que la rousse l'avait prévenue d'un diner romantique avec son amant actuel. Donc rationnellement, elle aurait du être seule. Néanmoins elle avait vraiment entendu un rire dans ce fichu logement. Une bouteille de parfum en guise d'arme elle mit un pied devant l'autre. En tendant l'oreille, elle bouscula le panneau de la porte doucement. Le noir enveloppa son bras. Puis, violemment, une main glacée vint lui tirer le poignet. Se cognant le nez contre le chambranle de la menuiserie, elle finit par s'étaler au sol, vraiment grossièrement.

Totalement paniquée, son cœur lui offrit une explosion d'adrénaline quand sa porte d'entrée se dégagea. L'éclat du néon provenant du couloir la dévoila entièrement. Toujours allongée, elle entendit la voix d'un homme soucieux:

-Les filles ? Il y a quelqu'un ? J'ai entendu un cri.

Bien vite l'intrus pénétra dans le logement. Un petit chien s'approcha de son corps et se mit à la lécher. Le soulagement se propagea à peine dans l'esprit de Bella. Le garçon se mit à déblatérer des âneries sur la mort accidentelle d'une étudiante éventrée par un fou furieux en cette nuit d'octobre. Incontestablement cette histoire était bancale à narrer. Reconnaissant les symptômes de migraine, Bella s'assit sur les fesses et se recouvrit avant de proclamer, fort :

-Baisse d'un ton nom d'un chien ! Autant pour moi riri s'excusa-t-elle au petit toutou qui léchait toujours sa jambe. Sérieux c'est quoi cette imagination corrompue ? Tu regardes quoi comme série en ce moment pour dire des trucs pareils ?

-Oh tu es vivante. Tu crois quoi ? Je suis poète dans l'âme.

-Je rêve ou tu es déçu ? Bon aide moi s'il te plait avant que mes oreilles se mettent à saigner en entendant ce que tu dis.

Son voisin, Alcuin, venait surement de lui sauver la vie sans le savoir. Il vivait seul avec un petit Cavalier King Charles. Un de ces chiens qui s'assurait de rester auprès de vous lorsque le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Apparemment il estimait beaucoup Bella autant que son maitre. Son voisin la releva aisément et entreprit de l'amener sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi tu trembles ? Ce serait bien que tu fasses attention, tomber en sortant de la douche… C'est un truc de mamie ça…

Il ramassa le gros flacon de parfum pour le poser sur la table basse en lançant une œillade amusée.

-Je viens de m'étaler au sol. Ai un peu de compassion s'il te plait !

D'un coté, elle était réjouie de le voir et d'un autre elle était effrayée. Ce jeune homme à l'allure continuellement tip top, s'était parfois incrusté chez elles. Il n'était pas mauvais, juste curieux. En ce moment, Bella était aussi curieuse mais aussi frigorifiée. Elle distingua du coin de l'œil, la grande baie ouverte.

-Dis moi, tu n'as pas la clef de l'appartement ?

-Non et visiblement ce serait bien de penser à la fermer de temps en temps. Si je suis rentré aussi facilement, d'autres également pourront le faire.

-Oui… Ce doit être Hormie qui à oublier ce petit détail.

Malheureusement pour Bella, Horminelle avait assurément un problème de mémoire. Elle avait tendance à tout oublier surtout si c'était important. Déjà qu'elle était plutôt désordonnée en ce qui concernait les taches ménagères. Les défauts s'accumulaient. Sa survie était donc du à la personne en face d'elle. Elle soupira décontenancée puis Alcuin parla.

-Sais-tu que l'immeuble est construit à base de briques de _MonoMur_ de cinquante centimètres ? Autant dire que l'hiver va être ridicule ici.

Il arqua un sourcil noir dans sa direction alors que ses yeux se firent rieurs. Il continua sa tirade un moment décrochant ainsi un début de sourire de la part de Bella.

La jeune femme loua sa tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère sous ses propos simpliste. Alcuin entreprenait un apprentissage en entreprise dans le bâtiment et les travaux publics. Il lui exposait souvent des connaissances dans ce domaine à la moindre occasion. Elle caressait pensivement le poil brillant du petit chien, ses pattes étaient blanches et le reste noir, excepté ses oreilles ornées d'orange. Bien qu'elle apprécie la compagnie du jeune homme, il était tard et l'épisode de la salle de bain lui glaçait encore l'échine. Si le vampire revenait, l'endroit devait être quitté, au moins pour ce soir. De plus ce serait pas mal de se rhabiller correctement. Subitement, elle ressentit d'étranges frissons plutôt vivaces le long de son dos. Ils descendaient des muscles trapézoïdaux, longèrent le grand dorsal puis les lombaires jusqu'à un endroit intime de son corps. Un instant rougissant, elle ne comprit pas le sens de ce sentiment. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui provoquer de tels soubresauts alors que rien n'avait changé dans l'immédiat ?

**ஐ**

Question pensée, réponse spontanée.

La pression de la pièce se refroidit une seconde quand un courant d'air frôla son bras engourdi depuis sa chute. Elle se dégagea d'un bond en récoltant un regard plein d'interrogations de son invité qui reprit son animal. Ses yeux gris se bouleversèrent progressivement en une pure terreur. Bella l'aurait presque assimilé à un bug d'ordinateur si elle-même n'avait pas sentit une main fraîche contre son épaule dénudée. Les micros convulsions de sa peau remontèrent le chemin inverse de son épine dorsal. Qui que ce soit, ami ou ennemi, ses réactions était singulières à sa présence. L'individu proche, remonta la masse de cheveux humides de sa main et posa son menton au creux formé entre sa nuque et son épaule droite. L'odeur qui l'entourait était familière. Elle connaissait la créature qui la traquait tout en comprenant que ce n'était pas une attaque ordinaire. Elle posa sa main sur celle glacée en fourrant ses ongles, pour essayer d'égratigner la peau. En face d'eux Alcuin se sentit mal à l'aise et Bella se reprit en s'abaissant pour s'écarter du nouvel arrivant. Évidemment il la laissa faire.

-Tout va bien, c'est un ami. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations. Il hésita et regarda l'homme entrer dans la chambre à la porte rose. En ce qui concernait la jeune brune, ses yeux restèrent fixés au mur. Il nia en jugeant le danger potentiel:

-Je ne te laisse pas avec ce type.

Bella finit par obtenir le départ de son voisin après diverses esquives habiles. Elle expira exagérément et lui fit comprendre qu'il la contrariait plus qu'autre chose. Pour autant, le regard du vampire avait du lui faire peur puisqu'elle doutait franchement de ses talents d'actrices, surtout enroulée d'un linge humide et grelottant.

Porte d'entrée verrouillée, elle enfila un grand t-shirt marron pour se couvrir. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa pièce personnelle, ses cervicales lui procurèrent une sensation de froid et d'incommodité mêlée. Adossé contre le bois mural, bras croisé, le regard doré se tenait imposant de prestance : Jasper hale. Le fils du clan Cullen le plus improbable la lorgnait par-dessus ses mèches désobéissantes, tintées de châtain et de blonds. Il ne dit rien se contentant de la scruter. Pour sa part, Bella était loin d'être amorphe. S'il lui avait fait une blague idiote pour lui faire une peur bleue, s'était réussit. Mais dans quelle optique ? Au final, elle avança un pas dans sa direction pour fouiller dans son armoire. Bien sur qu'elle était mal à l'aise ainsi peu vêtue. Le mur contre lequel il reposait, se mit un moment à vibrer sous ses grondements. On aurait pu croire qu'un avion passait au dessus d'eux. Le tour de son globe oculaire noircissait graduellement. Tout chez lui démontrait son mécontentement à sa proximité. Ses triceps et biceps se contractaient par intermittences contre sa chemise.

En suspense, Bella lui retourna une œillade furibonde. Sa fin de soirée ne passait pas comme prévue. Elle aurait du se détendre dans le canapé devant une émission stupide de télé réalité. Un visionnage ou réfléchir n'était pas nécessaire. Révolue était l'époque à laquelle les mots ne franchissait pas ses lèvres lors d'une confrontation. Elle éclata de colère, indécise :

-Je t'interdis Jasper Hale, de revenir comme une fleure me ficher une trouille monumentale pour assouvir ton ennui ! Maintenant, ceci dit, je suis prête à oublier… ça oui elle l'était. Si tu t'en vas de suite !

La fin de la phrase se fit nettement plus dans les aiguës.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Jasper s'était réajusté. Il venait de se mettre debout. Prompt, il fut vis-à-vis de la silhouette féminine. Au fond, Emmett n'était pas le plus effrayant des Cullen. Bien que l'époux de Rosalie le soit seulement dans son imposante carrure, Jasper l'était dans sa tenue. Ses actes indomptés appelaient à l'obéissance. Au fond, il avait été un homme de pouvoir au sien de l'armée de Maria. En conséquence, ses agissements passés le gardaient sous le contrôle d'un démon intérieur plus gourmand que les autres vampires. Elle l'avait comprit aux longues conversations avec les membres de la famille qu'ils formaient. Un battement de cœur plus tard, il parlait d'un ton tranchant, pinçant les lèvres :

-Pour toi ce sera Whitlock… _Femme_.

Isabella rendit un regard choqué à ce dernier. Il n'aurait pas voulu dire, _femelle_ que ça aurait eu le même effet. Instinctivement, elle recula et buta contre sa commode. Elle se rappela que lors de la traque de James, il avait été plus doux. Faisant même attention à ne pas la froisser verbalement. A ce moment précis, il paraissait plus sauvage, autoritaire et très torturé. Ce dernier point était continuellement valable en présence d'humain cependant. Dans un second temps, elle s'aperçut qu'il humait fréquemment, se mouvant dans la chambre et semblait rechercher quelque chose. La jeune femme s'obligea à bouger les lèvres, toujours près de ses tiroirs à vêtements.

-Alice ne va pas être contente que tu enfreignes votre promesse. Ma requête était des plus basique il me semble.

Il continua à faire le périmètre de la chambre en la toisant. Il claqua la langue.

-Alice… Il y a un problème avec ton Alice comme tu dis, et je n'ai pas le temps de te parler.

-ah oui ? Tu fais quoi ici alors ?

-Je traque ce foutu télépathe !

Elle souffla de désespoir et s'en alla dans la cuisine se faire une tasse de chocolat, brûlant Impossible de communiquer avec quelqu'un aussi têtu qu'un hamster devant de la nourriture. Elle ne fut pas spécialement étonnée par ce fait et maintenant elle interprétait bien la raison de sa présence. Ce n'était pas comme ci Jasper se réjouissait de la protéger. Ça c'était ce qu'elle pensait. A l'opposé, elle était effrayée qu'Edward soit vraiment en train de la guetter. Pire, il avait accéléré en s'introduisant chez elle. Il l'avait touché…

Assise dans son canapé, elle ne repéra pas Jasper s'approcher. Il plaça la tassa fumante sur la table prés du flacon de parfum. La sonnerie du micro-onde ne l'avait pas perturbé dans ses réflexions. Il s'accroupit devant ses genoux et l'étudia. Ne se contentant pas que de la regarder, il engloba ses deux mains puis son bras et la serra sans lui faire mal. Quand il prit la parole l'intonation était plus apaisante :

-Je ne voulais pas être aussi direct mais je suis préoccupé.

Bella, tendue, fit signe pour parler mais il la coupa. Son accent se déployait et drôlement cela la détendit un instant :

-Comme tu l'auras bien compris, c'est Edward qui est venu ici ce soir. Apparemment, il était déjà venu. Son odeur est dans ta chambre.

Il laissa glisser ses mains pour prendre son poignet, là ou la morsure de James se dessinait.

-Je le traque depuis ton départ, mais pas facile d'intercepter un télépathe.

Il inspira longuement, le visage près de sa main.

-Quoi qu'il en soit dorénavant je ne serais plus très loin.

-Je pense qu'il voulait juste me tester.

-Evidemment, nous sommes des _vampires_ Isabella. Nous aimons jouer avec nos proies.

-Je ne suis pas une proie.

C'était dégoûtant pour elle de savoir qu'elle était un repas pour quelques individus.

-Alors c'est que tu ne nous comprends pas aussi bien que tu le penses.

Ne déchiffrant pas très bien ces actions, elle voulu reprendre son bras mais il l'en empêcha. Révulsée par ce ton qui lui faisait se sentir enfant, elle gémit de mécontentement. Son comportement était déstabilisant. Qu'est-ce qui lui permettaient des familiarités pareilles ? Certainement pas elle, en position de faiblesse. D'avantage en sachant que ses mains provoquaient encore d'étranges sensations qui se déployaient péniblement sur sa peau. Ses yeux dorés se mire à la jauger. Un rictus souleva ses lèvres. Soit il perdait le contrôle, soit il décomposait ses émotions, elle s'agita pour les deux cas.

Néanmoins avant d'esquisser un geste, le calme coula dans tout son être. D'abord par l'esprit, mental, puis il se propagea en contact avec ses muscles et terminaisons nerveuses. S'enveloppant d'une couverture imaginaire, du à ce somnifère simulé, elle réussit à repérer une diffusion plus orange dans ses pupilles jaune. Bien vite elle s'endormit en songeant que le plus en retrait des sangs froids parmi les Cullen arrivait à la toucher. Il restait si proche tout en évitant de déclencher d'accident. Elle fut fière de le constater.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, Négatifs, Positifs, ou encore entre les deux !

Un souci ? Des sujétions ? Une envie de Muffins ?


	3. Chapter 2

Salutations à toutes (tous). Comme chaque semaine je rajoute une petite précision :

Evidemment vous l'avez remarqué mais nous sommes Dimanche. Je la poste plus tôt que prévu pour deux raisons. La première étant que Mardi je ne serais pas là pour m'en occuper. La seconde et la plus importante : à mon sens c'est un chapitre de transition et donc j'ai décidé de mettre la suite dans la semaine, certainement Vendredi (Quand j'y penserais surtout).

Bienvenue, aux nouveaux venus qui prennent le temps de lire ma fan-fiction et à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. De même pour les alertes et les nouveaux favoris. Donc, merci pour ces marques qui montrent de l'intérêt à mon histoire.

**Patoun, DdelOl**,** Grazie**, **Lyylla** , **Kyssou**, **Vampirenessi**: C'est super gentil d'avoir commenté.

Note d'auteur :

◊Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce couple (Faut bien un début).

◊Les fautes sont les miennes, (Une ovation pour DelOl, bêta en chef de ce chapitre qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour trouver un mot !).

◊ Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Tout le monde s'en doute n'est pas).

◊Réponses aux Review Anonymes :

**Pompei : **Les beignets sont pour ce chapitre. J'ai répondu en haut à la question. Concernant le nombre de chapitres je n'en suis pas encore sur. Ce qui est certain c'est que toute la trame de cette fiction est décidée. Evidemment, la fin est prête aussi. Seulement, je peaufine toujours. Voilà.

**Guest1**: Merci pour ce commentaire. Pour ce qui est de sa personnalité c'est surtout que ce côté que tu as si bien décrit me débecte. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé cette fiction après le départ d'Edward. De mon point de vu elle aurait du « Grandir ». Pour Jasper, il est un peu double jeux… Je n'en dis pas plus. Si ça te plait alors à moi aussi :D

**Guest (Menie) : **Je te pardonne, après tout tu aurais pu ne pas me laisser de commentaire. Je t'ai répondu sur ton compte ! Pas le choix tu vas devoir te connecter hinhin.

◊ Je pense que tout y est ? C'est parti !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le retour de Jasper se fit dans l'appréhension pour Bella.

Ce dernier s'était borné à écrire une seule phrase, noté sur un post-it qui fut délaissé sur le plan de cuisine.

« Ne fais rien de stupide »

La feuille blanche n'incluait rien de plus pour révéler les prochaines directives. Les circonstances de sa venue se justifiaient par l'apparition de son _frère_ mais aussi de sa femme. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il en était d'Alice. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il cite le prénom de sa conjointe de cette façon ? Ils paraissaient très proches avant. Que quelque chose les séparent lui semblait illusoire.

Elle avait cru comprendre que l'amour entre deux vampires était une condition unique. Que rien ne pouvait aller contre, sauf la mort. Pour autant qu'elle se souvienne, l'intonation de la voix masculine avait été tintée de regret, de colère et d'irritation. Jamais Carlisle ou Emmett n'avaient mentionné leurs épouses de cette manière. Le respect était le mot d'or.

Au fur et à mesure, elle commençait à en avoir marre de toutes ses cachotteries.

La plupart de ses proches ne la considérait pas comme une adulte. Responsable elle l'était, et bien plus que de raison. Pourtant, tous la comparaient à un petit animal craintif qui ne se révélait que par des âneries. Oui elle avait sauté de la falaise, jadis, et alors ? Chacun aimait les sensations fortes à sa manière. Clairement ses gestes étaient surveillés constamment par des nounous surnaturelles. Pas simple de vivre aussi entourée.

ஐ

Quelques temps s'étaient écoulés sans mésaventures. C'était presque comme-ci rien d'inhabituel était survenu.

Par contre, les jours lui apparaissaient interminables, probablement parce qu'elle se savait espionnée. Edward allait-il se faufiler entre les étudiants pour la séquestrer ? Que voulait-il exactement ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait à lui offrir quelque chose. Au fond, son sang l'avait peu être rendu fou. Dans la petite ville de _Forks_, certes il lui vouait une obsession, toutefois son absence aurait du lui être plaisant. Il aurait pu simplement l'oublier. Plus d'odeurs savoureuses qui l'aguichaient à outrance. Déjà que se faire passer pour son petit ami juste pour l'avoir en globalité était bizarre. Vouloir la garder symbolisait le masochisme, complet.

Pour le moment, il semblait ne pas vouloir se faire remarquer.

Bella pensait qu'il était rentré chez elle en pensant qu'elle n'était plus surveillée. Que Jasper s'était s'ennuyé et s'était résolu à la laisser seule. Une option envisageable, le vampire blond avait d'autres choses à faire que de veiller une humaine. Sinon c'était incompréhensible, Alice voyait ses actions dès qu'il les bloquait.

Au dehors de toutes ces questions, sans qu'elle sache comment, son cerveau lui confessait les moments ou Jasper Whitlock était dans les parages. Loin d'être contraignant, elle en profitait pour se détendre. tout en s'inquiétant. Quel humain était censé savoir ce genre de choses, essentiellement lorsqu'il l'effrayait tout autant. Son pouvoir d'empathie lui laissait le loisir de la manipuler. Sans mentionner les réactions épidermiques à son contact…

Visiblement Jasper attendait que le jeune prodige de la famille Cullen fasse une mauvaise manœuvre pour le capturer. Honnêtement, Bella n'était pas sur qu'il puisse y arriver. N'importe comment leurs confrontations ne faisaient pas de doute quand au vainqueur pour elle.

ஜ

Le salon de café où elle travaillait était en effervescence. Le vendredi après midi était un moment décontract pour beaucoup d'étudiants. Ses deux patrons avait même doublé son salaire lorsque le besoin d'heures supplémentaires étaient requis. Aujourd'hui était un jour à part, les dirigeants se disputaient. Et leur discours était plutôt éloquent. Derrière le comptoir, Bella baissa l'épaule démoralisée car je pense. S'était triste de vivre autant d'années à deux pour en arriver là.

La salle était bondée. Une table où deux adolescentes babillaient inlassablement se fit silencieuse. De même, un monsieur âgé la lorgnait avec un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. La dispute attirait les regards. Alors, elle se dirigea vers les coulisses. Les rideaux de petits voilages fins se coincèrent dans ses cheveux. Se qu'elle pouvait détester ce bidule qui séparait les clients des employés. Elle observa un instant le quadragénaire, poing serré en face de sa femme assise sur un vieux tabouret, en larmes.

-Euh… Je m'excuse sincèrement mais les clients…

Elle fut coupée par le bonhomme aux cheveux grisonnant.

-Ma femme me trompe !

-Oh. Je suis désolée.

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Les deux personnes semblaient pourtant être continuellement sur la même longueur d'ondes. Lui, plutôt bel homme pour son âge, elle, joliment coquette tout au long des journées. Les années leurs avaient données des rides, crayonnées par les rires qu'ils avaient du partager. D'ailleurs le bronzage obtenu par les longs voyages en amoureux les rajeunissait même. C'était un couple plutôt harmonieux, ce commerce de boissons chaudes était leur enfant :

-Nom de dieu Carlos ! Baisse d'une octave. Si la petite nous à entendu d'ici, imagine qui d'autre ?

-Alors je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre ? Qu'en penses-tu Bella ?

-Ne la mêle pas à nos affaires, soit un homme pas cet imbécile hypocrite. Ne crois tu pas que je sais pour toi ? La jeune fille qui vient tous les Mercredis, dis moi ça donne quoi en bas de la ceinture ?

La précédemment nommée ne savait plus ou se placer. Bella finit quand même par retourner en salle pour étiqueter tous les produits. Pas question d'interférer dans cette querelle ou les deux protagonistes faisaient la sourde oreille. Elle du s'occuper de tous les cartons entreposés à l'arrière. Le volume des voix avaient considérablement baissé car c'est le volume, fort heureusement. Plus tard dans la soirée, elle prit congé sous ordre des deux individus lassés et blessés.

Elle mit les billets reçus en pourboire dans son short en jeans. Ce mois de Décembre était plus que frais, bientôt ses collants de laine ne suffiraient plus pour la réchauffer. Le manteau tout blanc aux boutons d'or sur les épaules délaissa le petit bâtiment, accolé à d'autres boutiques. En longeant les magasins elle observa les marchandises. Pas grand-chose ne l'intéressait, trop de fanfreluches. Le chemin pour rentrer à son appartement serait vraiment long. Parfois elle se dit que prendre sa voiture ne serait pas si incommodant. Les nuits d'Hivers étaient calmes sur ces routes.

A mi chemin elle aperçut une silhouette courir vers elle. Une jeune femme, grande et rousse. Sans mal, elle reconnut Horminelle. Décontenancée, elle la vit s'arrêter devant elle et la prendre par le bras. En silence, elles continuèrent le chemin. Leurs talons respectifs résonnaient dans la nuit. Bella brisa le silence établi :

-C'est la première fois que tu viens ici. Tu n'aimes pas l'endroit. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

-Justement je viens pour m'assurer que tu ailles bien.

Son sourire était crispé. Si elle était sur d'une chose c'était que sa nouvelle amie était vraiment une peureuse. Alors sortir aussi tard le soir pour venir la chercher dans un trou aussi paumé l'inquiéta. La rouquine sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette et alluma une flamme. Le vent apportait la fumée dans les narines de Bella, qui grimaça :

-C'est pas bien de mentir ! Accouche ! Dis-moi tout… Ou je te laisse ici, seule.

-Ok ok ! Ne sois pas si malveillante. Bella souriait victorieuse. Mais d'abord… dis-moi tout sur l'homme qui est venu l'autre jour.

-Y'a rien à en dire, c'est un ami point.

-Un ami aussi canon ? Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas si c'est juste un ami?

-Parce que t'aurais pas du le voir c'est tout.

-Donc j'ai bien raison.

Fière d'elle ? la rousse ria grassement. Ça c'était un de ses plus gros défauts, son rire était très désagréable.

Quand Bella s'endormit dans son canapé sous l'influence du don de Jasper, Horminelle rentrait. Ils s'étaient vaguement croisés. Et, à ses dires, il avait été courtois et avait demandé de la laisser dormir sous un regard insolite. Le mot attendri avait été employé, impensable. Puis en la voyant surgir, il avait reprit un air impassible.

Ce qui se révélait irréaliste venant d'un être comme lui. Ses sens ultra développés devaient l'avoir prévenus des pas approchant de l'appartement. S'en doute que c'était une blague pour l'embêter. Horminelle était une personne qui aimait les potins. En définitive, un Jasper attendri serait une relique à observer dans une vie. Un miracle en somme. Néanmoins, elle en avait véritablement bien rit. Surtout en sachant qu'il n'appréciait pas les humains. Encore moins l'ancienne et éprise en mal d'amour, Bella.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu changes d'homme comme de string que je dois faire pareil.

-Rectification. C'est vraiment dommage à dire mais tu es seule. Tu n'as aucune relation. Pour être plus clair, ce n'est pas la gente masculine qui résiste à tes charmes. Au contraire, ils sont totalement bouche bée devant ses deux monts de chaleur.

Horminelle venait de lui toucher la poitrine d'une main en continuant à marcher.

-Mince alors ! Arrête ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de m'incommoder d'un homme, point.

Du coin de l'œil la plus grand la toisa :

-Ouais t'as ton mini canard pour ça, hein.

C'était dingue qu'elle puisse parler de sentiments puis de sexe aussi naturellement. Pour sa part, elle préférait être discrète. Pas besoin d'étaler l'intimité.

-En tout cas pour répondre à ta question, c'est le beau blond qui m'a demandé de t'accompagner. Il est passé pour te voir dans la journée. Sa persuasion est à toute épreuve. C'est plutôt dur de dire non à une telle autorité. Il a été dans l'armée non, il fait l'effet d'une bombe à retardement ! Si je peux me permettre un p'tit coup ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Bella ne répondit pas. Cela aurait alimenté son besoin de savoir du croustillant et pourrit le reste de sa soirée. Enfin du matin en l'occurrence. Au bout d'un moment, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à l'immeuble. En silence certes, mais sous les yeux jugeurs vairons. Bella s'introduisit précipitamment dans sa chambre pour être tranquille et essentiellement dormir.

ஐ

Devant la villa vitrée, Bella marqua une pause.

A la dérobée, elle examina les deux personnes à ses côtés, chanceuse.

Angela et Ben avaient volontiers accepté de l'accueillir deux jours. Ils n'auraient pas pu dire non à leur amie qui proposait de leur faire une visite surprise.

Outre le fait que Bella s'alarmait pour leur sécurité, elle était contente de ces retrouvailles. D'un coté elle s'imposait un mental d'enfer. Sinon sa vie risquait d'être revêche et démotivante, isolée. Noël étant dans une semaine et chacun ayant des obligations pour ce jour, elle s'était rendue dans le _Minnesota _avant qu'ils ne partent vers leurs familles.

Déjà dans sa ville d'étude, il ne faisait pas bien chaud. Mais ce n'était rien confronté à ici, les températures chutaient vraiment fortes. Il avait neigé et maintenant les plaques de gel se formaient vite. C'était un défi que de se promener. Ils avaient bien sur tenté d'aller visiter les parcs joliment décorés. Malheureusement ils s'étaient contentés de trainer dans le cinéma et un musée d'art. Ce qui était amusant aussi. La veillée s'était faite dans leur divan moelleux autour d'un bol de céréales. Ils se contentèrent de discuter dans une ambiance conviviale de banalités. Tard, ils s'étaient endormis emmitouflés dans une gigantesque couette à plumes bleue.

Le lendemain Bella retournerait dans son appartement rural. Sa colocataire n'avait pas comprit le sens de Noël. Blanc, joyeux, pleins de cadeaux, guirlandes et tout ça. Les lieux s'étaient changés en champs printaniers. Des bacs à fleurs avaient été disposés un peu partout. Les guirlandes représentaient de même des petites pétales, roses, bleues, et cætera. Indiscutablement, ces neurones ne fonctionnaient pas comme toute personne sensée. Cet encadrement aurait du être pour pâques. Elle profiterait donc de ses derniers instants avec ses amis banals. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas forcément être une créature mythique pour provoquer des situations étranges. Quand elle rentrerait, il était fort possible qu'elle lui offre un lapin en chocolat blanc.

Cette période festive entraînait plusieurs soirées festives dans la grande ville de _Minneapolis. _Les trois étudiants étaient donc au rendez-vous d'une très grande commémoration à l'effigie du père Noel. Angela et Ben souhaitaient marquer le coup pour la dernière journée. Un fils richissime et narcissique l'organisait. Par contre impossible pour les deux amis de Bella de retenir son nom ou bien même son prénom. Quoique puisse en dire les ragots des jeunes jaloux, cette famille conservait une certaine classe. La grande bâtisse était vraiment formidable. Si Alcuin avait été là, il aurait vraisemblablement loué ses captivantes proportions. C'était une tendance spéciale que de comparer une maison à une femme, mais ça le caractérisait bien.

Devant la villa vitrée, donc, les trois amis marquèrent une pause en entendant la musique de fond. Un tumulte magistral vrilla leurs tympans lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la villa. La fraîcheur de saison s'introduisit dans la pièce, remuant la lourde chevelure brune.

L'espace bien organisé était rempli de gens bruyants. Ils s'arrêtèrent un court laps de temps pour fixer l'apparition puis repartirent dans des rires pleins d'ivresse.

Ben et Angela s'éclipsèrent rapidement pour aller commander des verres. Quant à elle, Bella avança prudemment parmi les gens sans se faire trop bousculer. L'odeur du pain grillé planait, accompagnée d'alcool. À sa gauche prônait un comptoir fier faisant fonction d'accueil et de bar comme le désignait l'inscription. Un escalier recouvert de tapis montait sur un premier étage. Sur sa droite, des tables et chaises de restaurant repliées dormaient. Droit devant, au delà l'arche de bronze menant au living-room, énormément de personnes jacassaient sur de la musique élevée. Beaucoup dansaient ou jouaient aux cartes dans un coin et beaucoup de bières jonchaient les petites tables.

Mal à l'aise de se trouver ici, elle prospecta le peu de personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle distingua Angel, grande brune aux cheveux mi-longs qui la pria d'un geste rapide. Suivant le chemin du bar monstrueusement grand, elle s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre. Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'elle allait se retrouvée seule. Après tout, eux connaissaient du monde ici. Rapidement elle la remercia puis s'assit sur un haut tabouret où l'inscription « Bar à volonté » étincelait de vert. Après cette ascension périlleuse pour la fille pas très grande qu'elle était, elle regarda du coin de l'œil Ben. Il s'assit près de sa chérie et leur donna de quoi se désaltérer. Ne se doutant pas du contenu, un alcool surement, elle se relâcha. Ce serait bien de se ressentir insouciante. Le verre de cristal en main, elle but une gorgée du miel alcoolisé. En toussant énergiquement pour faire passer le gout elle s'écria :

-Il détonne cet alcool !

Un rire subtile s'éternisa du coté d'Angela qui proposait une danse. Bella refusa poliment en reprenant une gorgée tandis qu'elle entendit un grondement pouvant être confondu avec les basses de la musique. Evidemment, elle en connaissait la provenance. Discrètement, elle inspecta les alentours. Difficile de localiser qui que ce soit ici. Trop de gens étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Puis elle nota, l'emplacement d'un Jasper qui la scrutait de loin. Mince, Edward ne devait pas être loin. Du coin de l'œil, elle lui fit une démonstration flagrante d'indifférence et préféra ne pas prêter attention au son précédent. Son deuxième verre en main, elle le siffla en deux mouvements.

Angela qui sentait son amie se re-contractée, malicieuse passa derrière la jeune femme pour lui retirer son manteau. La robe courte remontait trop sur les cuisses de Bella, mais Angela pouvait être intransigeante quand elle le désirait. A ses dires, s'aurait été Halloween que sa tenue serait devenue presque inexistante. Tous les trois se faufilèrent sur la piste de danse blindée. En se glissant parmi la foule, elle récolta des regards lubriques. Découragée, Bella resta debout sans rien faire. Puis elle ferma les yeux et s'ancra dans le tempo. S'était parfaitement meilleur de ne pas voir les étudiants, qui finalement restaient contrôler par leurs hormones.

Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Jasper arriver dans la pièce, main dans les cheveux montrant son opposition évidente. Décidément rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne lui convenait. En cas de problème secourir Bella ne serait pas aisé pour lui. Se devait être ce fait qui embêtait le vampire chargé de sa protection.

Soudainement, elle devina la brûlure. Sa peau s'électrisait encore sous le touché froid. Dans son dos, l'homme posa ses doigts contre l'épaule dénudée. De chaque coté, l'index dévala son bras, son coude puis sautèrent contre ses hanches. Le tissu violet de la robe ne contra pas la gelure. Elle remua une seconde, son dos pesant contre le torse du blond. Impossible pour elle de bouger alors qu'il l'emprisonnait. Elle demanda inquiète, la musique tapageuse ne serait pas un problème pour lui :

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi physique avec moi?

Bella eu un sursaut monumental, lorsque ses mains empoignèrent ses hanches pour la retourner. Face à lui, elle demeura les yeux clos. Elle mit ses mains sur ses poignets pour les éloigner. Il ne résista pas et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, résignée. Bingo c'était bien Jasper, dont le visage ne reflétait pas la moindre émotion. Si Edward était bien présent il pourrait entendre alors elle mima les mots de ses lèvres, sans le son. Un moment elle fut gênée de leur proximité et se rappela qu'il retardait encore la réponse de son interrogation.

.ici ?

Il acquiesça l'esprit apparemment préoccupé.

-Angela. Ben. ici. Pas. Moyen. Mettre. Danger.

Encore une fois, il approuva.

Elle saisissait parfaitement la situation. Pour le moment seul jasper pourrait assurer ses arrières en cas d'attaque. Que ce soit envers elle ou lui d'ailleurs. Il était bien possible que le Cullen roux est choisi d'éliminer son protecteur. Elle ne souhaitait pas la mort de Jasper. Tout d'un coup, elle aurait voulu se cacher dans un petit terrier tout doux et finir sa nuit sans plus de soucis.

D'un mouvement de bras, il l'entraina hors de la piste de danse. Bien qu'il aille trop vite pour ses petites jambes, elle se voyait mal le lui reprocher. De dos, elle s'aperçut qu'il portait un pull gris et une paire de jeans qui moulait bien ses fesses. Ses boucles bougeant au rythme de ses enjambées il n'était pas abominable à voir. Le fait qu'elle soit plutôt effrayée par lui l'empêchait de continuer à le contempler cependant.

En fonçant dans son dos quand il s'arrêta, elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées. Elle gémit sous le choc. A chaque fois qu'elle était avec un vampire son nez dégustait. Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Il la fixait sans vraiment la voir. Sa grande main décramponna son bras et il lui fourra sa veste en cuir sur le dos pour lui éviter les morsures du froid :

-Finalement ça va être plus compliqué que prévu.

Cette fois elle ne pu retenir un frisson qui se logea jusqu'à ses orteils quand il daigna la regarder réellement.

-Il semblerait que se petit connard est décidé d'oublier toute moralité.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est désolant pour toi mais je vais devoir t'isoler. Changement de programme.

Encore une fois il repartit dans ses songes. Trop c'était trop. Elle s'avança vivement vers lui et le frappa en plein torse. La douleur ressentie en valait la peine s'il elle retenait son attention.

- Ho regarde-moi ! Je suis ici ! Franchement je me demande pourquoi tu prends de ton précieux temps pour me venir en aide. Quand je te vois au final je ne sais jamais ce qui se passe. Tu pars, et j'en reviens au point de départ, c'est-à-dire : être effrayée un max et attendre de me faire tuer, ou non…

Un sifflement provenant de Jasper la coupa dans sa tirade alambiquée.

-Tait-toi, tu es bruyante ! Ce n'est pas le moment de l'attirer ici.

Déjà qu'il est furax de te voir boire.

-Il n'a rien à en dire, il ne fait plus parti de ma vie.

-Là n'est pas la question. Tu empestes avec cette boisson dans le sang. Il va vouloir…

Il arrêta de parler un instant puis reprit :

-C'est pas une si mauvaise chose en faite. Je vais en tirer profit pour te faire sortir de cette merde.

Il se penchant et approcha sont visage de celui de Bella, dont le corps commençait à ressentir le froid hivernal. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle se fit aspirer par ses prunelles orangées. Orangées ?

-Bordel qu'est-ce que ?

-Isabella, tu as beaucoup bu n'est-ce pas ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, elle perçut la voix d'Angela paniquée.

-Bella ? Bella ?

En flanchant pour échapper au regard tordu de Jasper, elle faillit trébucher contre un banc. Quoi qu'il pense dans sa tête blonde, ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Elle s'assit sur le fameux banc et inspira. Angela conservait son manteau blanc dans les bras, elle s'exclama alors que Ben venait vers elles :

-Tu es là ! Que fais-tu ?

-Je dessaoule.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. En y repensant sa crise de nerf envers Jasper devait être du au whisky jaunâtre. Au moins, le couple n'avait pas remarqué la présence de ce dernier. Sa tête tournait et ce n'était pas un super moment pour tenter d'expliquer sa présence.

ஐ

Un peu plus tard, le calme envahissait la rue.

Les fêtards continuaient leur solide soirée alors que Ben partit rechercher la Chevrolet de Bella.

Le lieu où bourdonnait la musique était plutôt éloigné. Le vampire blond l'avait emmené plutôt loin pour discuter. Les deux demoiselles s'étaient assoupies l'une contre l'autre sous les légères vibrations du son. Le scotch faisant finalement effet de somnifère. Elles avaient posé le manteau écru sur leur corps, après tout les degrés stagnaient très bas. Légèrement rougissantes, elles soupirèrent en union quand un bruit brut les réveilla. affalées contre le dossier du banc, les deux filles entendirent le son s'intensifier.

Ce fameux bruit qui vint les déranger ne paraissait pas pouvoir venir de Ben. Il n'était pas encore revenu. Les voitures encore en marche créaient un bruit plus fort.

Bella se leva du banc en béton et s'avança en avant pour voir ce qui se tramait. Impossible d'identifier la provenance. Ainsi, elle percuta une masse, qui la fit chuter. Son collant noir se fila, le sang perla. Sur les fesses, elle fixait de ses pupilles chocolat les alentours. Elle peinait à voir quoi que ce soit puisque la lumière du lampadaire était faible. A moins que ce soit son taux d'alcoolémie qui jouait dans la balance. Angela arrêta de chantonner quand le brusque changement d'atmosphère ce fut. Un mouvement attira l'attention de Bella et elle vit la main d'Angela lui faire signe pour l'aider à se relever. Bien qu'Angela soit anxieuse elle offrit un sourire.

L'instinct de survie de Bella dictait de s'en aller de suite, pour rejoindre un endroit sur. Auparavant, jamais ce n'était arrivé. A l'accoutumée sa tendance à s'enfoncer dans les ennuis était désespérante. Accablée, elle empoigna instantanément le bras d'Angela dont le regard était perdu dans le néant mais qui empoignait le long manteau écru.

Un courant d'air lui parcourut l'échine et elle saisit autour d'elle de nombreux grognements de bête. A partir de maintenant, elle écouterait son subconscient. Son cerveau avait du s'acheter un disque contenant l'instinct nécessaire pour poursuivre son existence. En tractant quasiment son amie, elles parvinrent à entrer dans un souterrain et dégringolèrent presque les escaliers. Elles coururent essoufflées à travers les autos éteintes. Poussant sa meilleure amie derrière une voiture, elle continua sa course folle jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit un déplacement rapide, très rapide, trop rapide:

-Abaisse-toi !

Elle entrevit Edward, courir et se laisser glisser jusqu'à elle. Effarée, les yeux écarquillés par le sérieux qu'il dégageait son regard se posa sur son jeans bleu qui se fissurait contre son qu'elle surprit un homme de petite taille derrière lui bondir, il la plaqua au sol férocement. En un instant, le poids de son corps frais la couvrit avant qu'elle ne comprenne l'horreur de la situation. Il lui barra les lèvres à l'aide de ses mains, pour ne pas se faire repérer plus que de raison. Les pieds de la jeune fille battaient le sol de béton consciemment. Peut être qu'en ce moment il l'avait tiré d'affaire mais ce n'était pas pour autant rassurant.

Son regard dériva loin au dessus d'eux et de la chevelure cuivrée. Elle vit passer l'homme blond-roux aux yeux rouge se faire percuter brutalement par se qui ressemblait à une femme, petite à la chevelure châtain. Esmée Cullen venait visiblement de rentrer dans la balance. Donc la conclusion que Carlisle ne devait pas être bien loin s'imposa à son esprit. Elle détourna les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Edward torturés toujours aussi profondément dorés. Ce détail là la réconforta. A l'opposé, son visage masculin quant à lui s'était partiellement recouvert de convoitise. Un noir charbonneux englobait ses yeux en de fins sillons dissemblables. Cette bizarrerie la fascina un instant en se demandant s'il éprouvait de la douleur. Puis la réalité frappa de nouveau quand il grogna cruellement en la serrant dans son étau d'acier. Elle s'immobilisa tandis que les sons de combats duraient. Mince alors, les Cullen étaient vraisemblablement en haut alors que c'était ici dont elle avait besoin d'aide.

Un hurlement terrifiant, sembla briser les tympans de Bella. Même les arbres au dehors s'écrasèrent sous l'assaut sonore et les carrosseries des automobiles crissèrent. Puis ce fut fini. Aucun son ne se percutait près d'elle. En donnant un coup de genoux, la jeune femme reçut un grondement offensif de la part d'Edward. Elle souffla bruyamment ne sachant que faire et auditionna des éclats de voix paniqués plus ou moins forts. Alice semblait en colère :

-Visiblement il est arrivé plus tôt que toi !

-En quoi est-ce ma faute ?

Jasper et Alice se dévisagèrent hargneusement un moment, tout en prenant une pose défensive du à leur nature.

Bella le sentit enfin bouger. Edward montra les dents à Emmett qui l'entraina hors du champ de vision, d'une Bella égratignée. Cela suffisait amplement pour captiver le vampire à l'intérieur de lui. Malgré qu'il soit entouré de trois vampires venus pour la défendre, Edward l'embarqua dans le mouvement. Bella eut des nausées à cause de la vitesse. Une fois attirée en avant, une fois en arrière. Jasper l'avait réceptionné. Il se positionnait défensif. De sa main droite, il empoignait le bras de son _frère_ et de son bras gauche l'humaine fragile. Les pieds de Bella ne touchaient même plus le sol. Edward les lèvres emplis de venin meugla presque :

-Ne la touche pas encore une fois ! Elle n'est pas à toi !

-Ce n'est pas ta propriété Edward arrête de faire l'enfant.

Bien qu'elle soit enfiévrée et furieuse en même temps, la peur la paralysa immédiatement. Les deux personnages l'apeuraient. Elle s'exprima dans un semi sommeil en s'agrippant au bras musculeux enserrant le dessous de sa poitrine :

- Si je veux qu'il me touche alors il en a le droit, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

Même si elle ressentait que son cœur allait se décomposer sous l'influence de leur proximité, la fatigue la désinhibait. Edward du lire quelque chose qui lui déplut dans l'esprit de l'homme aux côté de Bella puisque les insultes commencèrent. Emmett ricana en entrainant un Edward boudeur. Tous les quatre prirent le chemin de l'extérieur. Arrivés dehors, Jasper laissa Bella sans pour autant s'en éloigner, alors qu'elle recherchait son amie Angela. Le cri entendu plus tôt. La jeune femme était sure qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

-C'est incroyable d'attirer autant la poisse.

Cette voix, elle la connaissait pour l'avoir appréhendée à chaque fois qu'elle avait été dans la maison des Cullen.

-C'est comme ça que tu comptes sauver ta vie Bella? En buvant une citerne de bière bas-marché ?

-Bonsoir à toi aussi Rose. Quel bonheur de te voir. Je vais bien merci et toi ?

Bella avait appris à répondre hâtivement aux reproches continuels avec la plantureuse blonde, Rosalie. Dommage que cette dernière ne put pas soutenir ses mauvaises humeurs par ses menstrues. Cela aurait expliqué pas mal de leurs confrontations houleuses. Le terme ami ne leur convenait absolument pas, mais meilleure ennemie, peut être.

Actuellement dans un état vaporeux il lui était dur de rester stoïque. Emmett vint se placer derrière Rosalie, entrainant toujours Edward. Quand à Carlisle, il était effectivement aux cotés de sa femme qui gardait sous sa prise, douloureusement, la trachée d'un mâle vampire aux yeux carmins. Dans le flou, elle essaya de distinguer son amie humaine.

-Bella ne bouge pas !

L'ordre provenant de Carlisle lui échappa tandis qu'elle courait maladroitement vers une masse étendue au sol. Un sanglot s'échappa lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux auprès du corps inerte d'Angela. Elle caressa doucement le contour de sa joue.

Elle releva les yeux larmoyant.

Subitement l'homme costaud qu'était Emmett Cullen se retrouva propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin contre un arbre. Ce dernier craquelait sous le poids.

Rosalie n'hésita qu'une seconde quand elle perçue un mouvement sur son flanc gauche pour saisir la menace. Plus vive que son mari elle propulsa la masse au sol. Bella discerna une Rosalie échevelée, qui maintenait d'un pied chaussé de haut talon, la joue d'un jeune vampire femelle. Les yeux amarantes de cette dernière flamboyait de mépris tandis qu'elle claquait des dents. Rosalie secoua ses longs cheveux et s'exclama grincheuse :

-Quand on te dit de ne pas bouger. Tu ne bouges pas.

Les dents en avant, coriace, Rosalie accompagnée d'Emmett se mit à interagir très rapidement avec son paquet au sol, cependant beaucoup trop vite pour Bella. Une douce pluie s'abattit sur les alentours. Déjà frigorifiée, elle allait commencer un processus de cryogénisation si on ne la sortait pas de cet endroit. Elle écouta les autres qui discutaient à voix humaine, alors que Carlisle intervient :

-Alice a appelé Jasper il y a peu pour lui signaler qu'un couple de vampire te chasserait ce soir, Bella. Nous étions déjà en route pour venir en renfort.

Il visa Edward en le réprimandant directement :

-Edward tu es trop primitif ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai appris à te comporter. Tu comptais vraiment tuer Angela ? Ou l'ami de Bella à son appartement l'autre jour ?

Le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés, commenta mais ne nia pas, en louchant sur Jasper :

-Je n'ai fais qu'effleurer Bella à son appartement. Jasper me collait de trop près alors pas besoin d'en rajouter.

De plus visiblement je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir après Bella. Si tu ne m'avais pas tendu ce piège, Jasper... Le fait de l'endormir sur ce banc les a fait attaquer plus tôt. Comme moi. Bien joué…

Encore une fois c'était de sa faute et elle n'écouta pas la suite. Carlisle comprit le sens de ses raisonnements en observant ses expressions faciales. Il allait pour la réconforter avec des paroles en s'approchant doucement, quand Bella secoua la tête. Dans pas longtemps elle serait vaincue par la détresse de ses sens. Puis elle aperçut Ben, abasourdit. La jeune femme brune avait totalement omis sa présence. Il s'avança vers ses deux amies complètement interloqué devant le spectacle qui se jouait. Subitement, il chavira et tomba au sol. Un craquement sinistre suscité par la torsion de sa nuque parvient aux oreilles de tous. Mort. Hypothétiquement il n'y avait que deux vampires. Réellement, un troisième était apparu. Alice. Qui la regarda avec tristesse en admirant le manteau qu'elle-même avait offert à côté d'Angela. Elle souffla en semblant éreintée et pleine de regret :

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Bella. Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Angela et maintenant Ben ? Ses deux amis trop conciliants qui l'avaient aidé dans les pires moments étaient à présent morts. Là, allongés devant son regard terne. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Tristesse, résignation et mauvaise estime de soi se mélangèrent avant que la colère n'apparaisse. Elle se mit debout et couru vers Alice d'instinct. Pour le moment, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Mais, instantanément elle percuta le torse de Jasper. Il faisait barrage entre la petite brune dont elle aurait voulu connaitre la vérité, peut être aussi la tuer. Furibonde, elle l'insulta copieusement. Le frappa. L'envie même de le mordre la surprit. Tout pour qu'il s'écarte. Elle finit par baisser les bras en découvrant qu'Alice avait filé. La pluie devient plus vigoureuse.

-Maintenant que tu t'es modérée. Il va falloir qu'on t'explique quelques trucs.

Elle jeta un œil en arrière. Bien sur qu'elle s'était fait passer pour une cinglée. Tous dévisageaient Bella. Edward avec envie et exaspération à la vue des mains de Jasper sur elle. Rosalie avec indifférence, ses chaussures dans la nuque de la femelle recroquevillée. Emmett inquiet au cotés de sa femme. Elle vit aussi une Esmée triste tenant le mâle avec l'aide de Carlisle, soucieux. Puis elle revient vers Jasper. Elle proclama sur d'elle :

-Non… Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle a fait ça par plaisir. Ça n'a aucun sens. Elle a bien dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Je veux juste comprendre.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit que les ennuis allaient recommencer, formellement.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

La suite sera un peu plus centrée sur Jasper et Bella. Comme dit en haut c'est une transition... Et puis à la base c'est une fiction sur eux donc bon… Sauf erreur de ma part vous devriez être contentes :D

N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, Négatifs, Positifs, ou encore entre les deux !

Un souci ? Des sujétions ? Une envie de beignets ?


	4. Chapter 3

Salutations à toutes (tous). Encore une fois, je fais ma petite intro du début :

**(J'ai eu un petit soucis avec mon ordi... J'ai foiré la mise en page du chapitre et je m'en excuse. Normalement tout est bien remis) **

Je poste ce chapitre (encore une fois plus tôt que prévu) parce que je pars dès ce soir pour deux long jours. Ce ne serait pas très juste de le mettre la semaine prochaine alors que j'avais précisé le publier pour cette fin de semaine. Sinon, dans quelques chapitres je me suis dit que serait pas mal de faire un point de vu sur Jasper. Il est tout prêt et dispo donc si ça vous tente, faites le savoir. Ou si vous préférer une fiction seulement concentrée sur Bella. Je verrais bien !

Bienvenue, aux nouveaux venus qui prennent le temps de lire ma fan-fiction et à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. Je fais même une dédicace spéciale à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une trace de leur passage. Donc, merci pour ces marques qui montrent de l'intérêt à mon histoire. _Que ce soit pour les alertes_ : Hurricane-M, DdelOl, Patoun, Pyreneprincesse, Grazie, Leti60, Mallicia33, Elfia, Jyca, JazzyO, Darkpicots, LoudeeM, Oscarangel, Fanbella, Lyly Jolie, Yume-Yuna, sirinasan, Menieemmett, Squishy05, Bulles, Lyylla, Alice Potter du 55, Kyssou, Aurélie33, Vampirenessi, Loovenaruto96, Vampire-jella, Nelumbo, Annetousimplement, Juhn Shadow, 5, Sauy Slytherin, _Ou bien les favoris_: Jyca, Sorciere6174, Oscarangel, Betty24011987, Jt50, Yume-Yuna, Squishy05, Christal83, Kyssou, Aurélie01, Vampirenessi, Vampire-jella,

_Pour les commentaires du chapitre précédent:_** DdelOl, Kyssou, Grazie, Annetoutsimplement **: Vous déchirez tout !

Note d'auteur :

◊Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce couple (Faut bien un début).

◊Les fautes sont les miennes, (Une ovation pour DelOl, bêta en chef de ce chapitre qui m'encourage toujours beaucoup)

◊ Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Tout le monde s'en doute n'est pas).

◊Réponses aux Review Anonymes :

**Menie **(Je ne t'oublie pas) : Aujourd'hui je suis gentille. J'adore recevoir tes commentaires. Tes suppositions sont géniales. Tu cogites et tu me fais partager, c'est super plaisant. Oui Alice à tué ben, par contre pour Alice je suis désolé mais tu en sauras plus au prochain chapitre. Donc je me tais ! Bon je suis une grande impatiente… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais je peux te dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

◊ Je pense que tout y est ? C'est parti !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

-Etes-vous tous tombés sur la tête ?

Bella observa une à une les personnes présentes. Dans son petit appartement se tenait la famille Cullen. Enfin Cullen, Hale mais aussi le seul représentant Whitlock.

Sa robe violette lui collait au corps et ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés. C'était particulièrement pénible. Elle tirait maladroitement dessus à plusieurs endroits pour assécher de sa peau. Elle alla dans la petite salle de bain pour chercher un peignoir afin de se couvrir quand elle développa ses pensées. De toute manière ils l'auditionneraient même si quelques kilomètres les divisaient :

-Il est impensable que vous n'ayez pas trouvé d'autres solutions. Je pense que Jasper à autre chose à foutre de son éternité ! Il ne va pas rester à mes côtés à attendre la fin de mes jours.

Elle se remontra dans un petit peignoir mauve, aux visages des six immortels et conclu, comme aucun d'eux de lui ne répondait :

-Vous ne réfléchissez pas ou quoi ? Imaginer que ça provoque plus d'embrouille… En plus Alice va revenir s'expliquer. Je reste ici !

Personne ne déclenchait encore le sujet sensible « Alice » et cela l'irritait extraordinairement. C'était aussi leur amie et pas mal de décennies les reliaient. Sauf s'ils connaissaient la raison du comportement de la petite brune, c'était incompréhensible qu'il ne fasse rien. Ne pas en parler la crispait parce que cela signifiait qu'il ne la considérait pas plus que comme de bouffe sur patte.

Devant la télé, les mains sur les hanches elle défendait sa position. Le grand Emmett était affalé dans son canapé accompagné d'une Rosalie, droite comme un « i », qui détaillait les lieux. Oui les décorations bizarroïdes de Horminelle étaient affreuses. Et son appartement n'était pas luxueux. Pas indispensable d'en faire une grimace de dégoût aussi violente pour autant. Puis, la très jolie blonde, sous l'étonnement collectif exposa de ses lèvres ornées de rouge et Bella roula des yeux en comprenant qu'elle portait du rouge à lèvres. Comme si elle en avait l'utilité:

-Alors quelqu'un ici te transforme ?

Tous, l'avaient raccompagnée chez elle. Non pas pour la laisser continuer sa vie mais bien pour l'enlever de cet endroit. Le voyage dans la _Jeep Wrangler_ d'Emmett s'était fait dans un silence complet. Tous étaient contrariés. Chaque initiative qu'osait Bella menait vers l'improbable. La majorité des Cullen avait maintenant saisi que Bella était un énorme aimant à vampire, ça c'était clair. Pour Jasper cependant s'était une distraction supplémentaire dans sa vie d'immortel. Enfin c'était ce que pensaient tous les vampires présents.

En parlant de ce dernier, stoïque il se contentait de lorgner Bella. Bras croisés et l'arrière des cuisses contre le plan de cuisine, comme si il n'y avait pas eu tous ces rapprochements anormaux entre eux. Il semblait même dédaigneux envers elle. La frustration s'accumulait dans le corps de Bella.

De plus, la paire de vampire qui avait tenté de l'attaquer reposait dans des coffres de voiture, en morceaux. Chacun des bouts étaient éparpillés entre le 4x4 et la voiture de Carlisle. Comme cela, ils ne pourraient pas se reconstruire en attendant que la discussion prenne fin. Les deux spécimens avaient gardé la bouche fermée tout au long de l'interrogatoire de Carlisle. Voyant que rien n'y faisait, la famille Cullen s'était résolue à raccompagner Bella à son domicile pour y prendre des affaires. C'était certain qu'ils avaient du temps à perdre puisque ensuite ils feraient le chemin inverse pour retourner dans l'état de _Washington_. Aussi, ils emporteraient les fragments des deux vilains jeunes vampires.

Carlisle et Esmée se regardaient, debout derrière la belle blonde et son imposant compagnon. Quant à Edward sous les ordres du patriarche restait seul dans son coin près de la fenêtre. Sans tenter de faire du mal à Bella car ses intentions étaient de l'enlever et de la garder près de lui. Il était persuadé qu'elle aurait fini par retomber amoureuse ou quelque chose comme ça. fait personne n'avait véritablement compris le sens de ces actes. Enfin ça s'était jusqu'à maintenant :

-Je n'ai pas voté pour ! Elle reste humaine !

-Tiens pour une fois qu'on est en accord avec Edward. On va peut être marqué la case d'aujourd'hui, sur le calendrier ?

Amère, Bella l'était bel est bien. Mais pas auprès d'Edward, contre toute attente. Ou quasi pas. Tant qu'il se tenait loin d'elle pour le moment, ça lui allait. Rosalie se redressa en l'examinant, soupçonneuse :

- Tu dis ça alors que si tu avais pu mettre la main sur elle, tu l'aurais au bout du compte transformé.

-Certainement pas ! C'était justement pour éviter ça.

-Donc tu l'aurais laissé mourir quelque soit la raison ?

-Evidemment. Je préfère qu'elle meure plutôt les Volturi la transforment en monstre.

-Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Si tu étais vraiment « amoureux » tu ne dirais pas ça.

Carlisle s'immisça dans la conversation en dévisageant tous ses _enfants_, commençant à voir le bout et semblant aussi lésé que la mortelle du groupe:

-Rosalie, je suppose que ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme que tu proposes la transformation ?

Jasper contre le petit muret séparant sa cuisine du salon rétorqua enfin, totalement blasé:

-Evidemment que non, Madame espère juste que dès que Bella deviendra vampire, votre famille sera de nouveau tranquille.

-En effet, si elle est capable de se défendre, elle n'aura plus besoin de nous. Logique.

Ça c'était Emmett qui avait parlé en tournant la tête de droite à gauche. Étonnement personne n'avait relevé l'emploi du « votre » dans la conversation. Bella fut intrigué. Était ce en rapport avec la fois ou il lui avait ordonné de l'appeler Whitlock ? Pour sa part, Rosalie haussa les épaules comme pour exposer une vérité et se rassit en époussetant la poussière sur sa tenue. Dans un même temps, elle se mit à lisser ses cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts. Bella leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'elle était superficielle parfois. Elle finit néanmoins par soupirer et s'assit sur le meuble ou la télé sommeillait. Elle réfléchissait aux évènements :

-Honnêtement pour moi, il n'y a pas de raison valable à en venir là.

-Bella. Nous t'aimons beaucoup, ce serait dur pour nous de te perdre. Esmée semblait sincère.

-Ecoutez, vous êtes gentils et tous bien gentils et pleins d'autres choses, mais ce n'est que moi.

Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi les Volturi veulent à ce point que je sois des vôtres.

-Ta capacité à rejeter les pouvoirs. C'est suffisant pour eux.

Carlisle reprenait un air abattu, confus, tandis qu'Edward redirigea la conversation, tout en grinçant des dents. Il fusilla du regard Jasper en face de lui, qui lui répondit par un rictus:

-Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Lui peut _sentir_ ses émotions !

Le dernier nommé grogna et prit un air hostile en avançant dans sa direction, graduellement. Il le dévisageait d'une façon qui annonçait son agacement :

- Jaloux ? Si c'est le cas rentre tes griffes et retiens les tiennes d'émotions. Bella est effrayée. Ça je crois que toi aussi tu peux le _sentir_ ?

En sachant que tu as perdu ce droit de vote depuis ton intrusion ici même, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Le fait même que tu l'es touché ce soir là, la répugne. Heureusement que je te collais à la trace. Et tes sautes d'humeur n'aident pas. Vampire de pacotille.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fissures noires et son visage abordait une déformation faciale dont la teneur des émotions était claire. Edward devait décamper et vite. La situation commençait à déraper et c'était ni l'endroit ni le moment.

-Jasper ?

Il continuait d'approcher furtivement Edward qui avait reculé contre la baie du salon. Son visage démontrait très clairement qu'il lisait précisément les intentions du vampire hostile à son égard. Bella se rappela les mots d'Esmée, une fois dans la cuisine de la grande villa à _Forks_ alors que ses _trois _garçons s'animaient pour des combats au dehors « Jasper gagne presque toujours, c'est un major dans l'âme ».

-Putin Whitlock !

Surprise.

D'une part car c'était la voix de Bella qui l'avait appelé en criant. D'autre part, du fait que Jasper s'était propulsé en moins de deux secondes face à l'humaine. Carlisle et Esmée se tenaient près à intervenir. Bella afflua en arrière, pratiquement couchée sur la petite table. Son flan gauche avait râpé contre la grosse télé. Une main sur son sein gauche, elle inspira en fixant ses prunelles orangées. Ce qu'il pouvait lui faire peur. Ce fait s'avérait encore plus vrai depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'il était un individu imprévisible. Il agissait selon ses critères. Sa famille n'avait même pas osé l'arrêter dans son élan. Elle prit sur elle pour avouer en se demandant pourquoi elle avait crié :

-C'est bon pour moi. Je vais faire ce que tu dis.

Son visage reprit une allure humaine quand il dit froidement:

-Bon choix Isabella.

ஜ

Allongée sur son lit, Bella se remémora les jours passés. Angela et Ben, décédés, avaient du être retrouvés à l'heure actuelle. La police spéculerait sur la thèse d'un tueur en série. Carlisle avait eu vent d'une affaire concernant un assassin qui sévissait depuis quelques mois. Pour le moment, il demeurait introuvable. Sa liberté avait donc été une aubaine pour cacher le meurtre. Ce dernier ne tuait que des couples. Depuis, tous les Cullen étaient. Pas besoin de se faire repérer plus que nécessaire par d'autres immortels.

Les valises de Bella, prêtes, attendaient pour être remorquées dans son pic up. Elle avait eu seulement la journée pour tout préparer. Les larmes dévalaient ses tempes et s'estompaient dans ses cheveux. En reprenant contenance, elle tourna la tête en direction de la porte et rencontra le regard attentif de Jasper :

-En incluent que c'est ma chambre, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai senti tes larmes, je venais voir si tu allais bien.

-_Si tu veux mon avis_. Enfin ça n'engage que moi bien sûr. Mis à part des pleurs de joie. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix.

-Si l'humaine fais du sarcasme. _Si tu veux mon avis_, c'est qu'elle va y survivre à la perte de ses amis. Aller on y va.

Séchant ses larmes, Bella s'assit puis se leva et emporta son énorme sac avec elle. Seulement le principal avait été fourré à l'intérieur. Elle posa un petit billet pour sa colocataire disant qu'un membre de sa famille était décédé. Horminelle interpréterait d'elle-même les motivations de son départ. Encore une fois, Jasper retrouvait un coté un peu plus normal. Il ne se comportait que de cette façon. Un coup en gentil, de l'autre en connard imprévisible. Le trousseau en main elle ferma sa porte d'entrée et prit l'ascenseur pour la première fois. Elle eut une frayeur quand la machine s'arrêta au milieu de deux étages avant de repartir. Le concierge lui fit un signe de la main pour la saluer, qu'elle rendit la tête ailleurs. Un petit pincement au cœur lui mit le moral en stase, quand elle sortit du bâtiment. En tout cas, Alcuin avait eu raison en lui parlant des parois murales. L'hiver avait été bon ici.

La jeune femme se précipita vers le parking en tirant sur sa valise, bien qu'elle racle le sol. Elle haussa ses affaires sur le plateau de la Chevrolet puis ouvrit sa portière. Avant de s'installer au volant, elle fut tirée en arrière. Pas besoin d'être voyant pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Pas délicat pour un sous, ce ne pouvait être que son protecteur aux cheveux bouclés, Jasper :

-Quoi ? C'est moi qui conduis non ?

-Certainement pas.

Les mains à plat sur les fesses, elle le dévisagea quand il la poussa en avant. Au même moment, elle remarqua une moto. Pas une simple moto, non, il s'agissait d'une _Ducati Multistrada 12000S_. Pas de doute quant au propriétaire de cette dernière, alors, elle sourcilla en assimilant la suite:

-Je ne monte pas là dessus ! En plus y'a pas de place pour mes affaires.

-Tu prends juste le plus important et tu le mets dans le petit coffre. Pas de discussion.

-Tsss

Il se matérialisa en face d'elle alors qu'elle se retournait pour monter dans son véhicule.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me mettre en colère ?

-Je ne suis pas une marionnette Jasper.

-Etrangement je peux lire en toi, donc si. Il me suffirait de te faire te sentir bien ?

-T'oserais pas ?

Le vampire se contenta d'un sourire lugubre en lui désignant l'engin. Sincèrement, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il puisse le faire, cependant l'envie de tenter ce vampire, en particulier, curieusement ne la convainquit pas. En soupirant et trainant des pieds, elle se promena vers sa Chevrolet pour s'emparer des indispensables. Notamment en prenant délibérément son temps, elle n'oublia pas quelque chose de typiquement féminin. Il nota probablement la gêne, mais ne le souligna pas. Lui était déjà assis et l'observait faire des allers-retours. Elle se félicita de porter un pantalon, elle avait eu la permission de se doucher. Qui avait besoin d'une telle autorité dans les parages ? A croire qu'il emmenait une enfant en voyage. Il lui présenta une veste en cuir, la même que l'autre nuit, pour ne pas qu'elle attrape un rhume. Au final, il n'était pas totalement insensible. Son inexplicable personnalité était juste fatigante. Tantôt agréable, tantôt tyrannique et sans émotion. Une simple question d'habitude.

En s'encourageant, elle posa les mains sur la moto et entreprit de grimper. Deux minutes plus tard, elle considérait la chose d'une très mauvaise manière. Tout son corps était contre le dos de Jasper. Au début penché un peu en arrière, elle se cramponna un peu à ses bras quand il enclencha le moteur. Le bruit fut étourdissant puis presque apaisant, comme un petit chaton. Bella ressentit les soubresauts rieurs de l'homme aux commandes quand il lui prit les mains pour qu'elle enserre sa personne. Ouais, il avait dû percevoir ces bouleversements émotionnels.

En ville Jasper roula tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent une grande route. Comme prévu la grande vitesse lui mit un peu la pression. Ses doigts serrèrent vivement ce qu'elle avait en main. C'est-à-dire la peau de Jasper. Elle était presque sur que ses longs ongles se plantaient en sa chair dure. Mais pas besoin de s'en inquiéter. D'une parce que ça lui faisait les pieds, de deux ça la détendait et ne risquait pas de le blesser. Ça marchait puisque effectivement elle arriva à débander un peu ses muscles. Ne prêtant pas attention au fait que ses mains refroidissaient sous le pull du vampire. Elle finit même par appuyer sa tête contre son dos. En y pensant, elle espérait ne pas avoir de problèmes du au manque de casque. Seule sa capuche la protégeait.

Elle vit les frontières de l'_Ohio_, mais tenue bon jusqu'au _Kentucky_ avant de tapoter le dos devant elle. Il ne lui prêta pas attention alors elle hurla. Prématurément il éteint le moteur au bord de la route et sauta de la moto. La forêt foisonnante les surplombait, il demanda perplexe :

-T'es devenue folle ?

Elle se mit debout doucement pour ne pas faire d'esclandre et reflua en marche arrière. Il la suivit du regard comme si il la voyait pour la première fois. Pour la bonne et simple raison que son ouïe développée avait été agressée. Bella avait une voix plutôt aiguë alors quand elle hurlait... Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle se retourna brusquement et se mit derrière le bolide. Ses cheveux s'envolèrent sous l'effet d'une bourrasque apportant la flagrance sucrée aux narines de l'homme. Les arbres aux alentours produisaient un son ressemblant à une petite flûte. Il huma l'air goulûment et changea de position, accroupi, pour ce qui s'apparentait à un animal sauvage. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle était sure qu'il n'avait rien de rassurant. Le prédateur se ranimait. D'un mouvement, il fut derrière elle. Pour sa part, elle préféra rester debout figée, autant que possible. Elle avait gaffé comme d'habitude… Depuis le début, ils s'étaient arrangés instinctivement pour éviter un incident. Malheureusement, ce devait être la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, totalement. Pourtant, elle essayait de toute sa volonté d'avoir foi en sa capacité à se contrôler. Il confirma ses vœux un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle l'entendit d'une voix singulière et sensuelle :

-laisse-moi quelques minutes…

Pas franchement convaincue, elle ne négligeait pas l'envergure des attraits relatifs à sa nature. La séduction était un atout majeur pour traquer une proie. Si elle tentait de s'enfuir, rien de bon n'en résulterait. toutefois, décidée à ne pas mourir elle obtempéra.

D'autre part, son corps tremblait, intégralement. Bella reconnut là l'impression insensée qui la parcourait toujours à sa promiscuité. Des milliers de frissons l'immobilisaient. Au fond ces _choses_ s'exprimaient généralement lorsqu'il prenait une allure bestiale, donc inévitablement elle le mit sur ce compte.

Aussi, elle essaya de faire taire la voix de sa conscience. La traîtresse montrait des images graphiques plutôt explicites et sexuelles. c'était un fait, Bella aimait les mauvais garçons. Cependant garçon il n'était pas, mais un homme, oui. A moins d'être aveugle c'était difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Auparavant, elle admirait la beauté d'Edward. Beau personnage mais peu sur de lui et faible dans ses actions. Maintenant, elle remarquait les caractéristiques de Jasper, que ce soit visuelles ou mentales. Son aspect était plus vigoureux, la masculinité qu'il exhalait était perçu par Bella comme une chose attirante. Fatalement, ce même homme la terrorisait également. C'était déconcertant de ne pas parvenir à décomposer ses propres envies et troubles. Pourquoi s'embarquait-elle encore dans une histoire absurde. Peut être devrait-elle solliciter l'aide d'Emmett. Après tout, Jasper s'était immanquablement proposé pour pouvoir revoir Alice.

Subitement une sonnerie résonna. Cela la sectionna de ses évocations mentales quelques peu lubriques et apeurées. Mais cette dernière ne fit rien pour atténuer l'une ou l'autre puisqu'il l'entoura immédiatement dans ses bras. Pensait-il que quelqu'un lui volait sa proie ? Malgré cela, il lui dicta d'une même voix emplie)de son accent souvent caché :

-Téléphone. Poche.

Cette phrase primaire lui démontrait à quel point il luttait. Consciente, de sa main droite Bella piocha dans le devant de son jean, non loin de sa propre anatomie. Rien. Elle se retourna doucement et l'entoura de ses deux bras pour chercher dans les poches arrière. Contre son ventre, elle sentit un renflement douteux. Pas prude, elle en connaissait la provenance. Supposant que c'était normal dans sa condition, elle ne se bloqua pas. Chasse et séduction se profilaient surement vers l'acte charnel pour ses créatures, pas de quoi s'alarmer. Elle obtient l'objet et répondit au téléphone, la quatrième devait avoir sonnée. Au bout du fil, une voix d'homme fort grave s'imposa :

-Jasper ?

-Euh…non

-Bella ?

Avant qu'elle ne bouge les lèvres, un grondement résonna dans l'entité qui l'entourait de ses bras. Elle-même perçut les vibrations contre les parties de sa peau touchées par Jasper. Toutefois, elle préféra omettre la bosse au dessus de ses reins. S'il la serrait plus fort, elle allait étouffer.

-Isabella, Pourrais-tu me passer le coincer de l'oignon près de toi ?

-Je ne peux pas. C'est un peu compliqué là.

-_Je sais_, mais dis lui que c'est Peter.

-Il entend très bien ce que tu dis, Peter ? Je me demande s'il ne se transforme pas en homme des cavernes. Tu sais, parce que là c'est juste mission impossible pour moi de bouger…

Pour toute repartie le concerné avait entrepris de lui suçoter le derrière de la nuque et passait maintenant contre son cou. Il entraînait l'écharpe recouvrant son épaule pour y avoir accès de ses dents. Elle allait mourir dans pas longtemps et pas moyen de se laisser faire sans rien dire :

- Nom d'un chien qu'est-ce que tu fous Jasper ?!

-_Je vois_. Eloigne le téléphone Bella.

Elle obtempéra et l'écarta en entendant au loin une voix féminine dans le combiné. Pour Bella, il ne faisait pas de doute, c'était Charlotte qui houspillait contre quelque chose. Impossible de savoir de quoi il en retournait cependant, et son intérêt pour ça était loin d'être sa priorité :

-Whitlock nom d'un p'tit bonhomme décapité, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger les bourses et d'enlever ce foutu balai de ton cul !

Bella grimaça sous le décibel que projetait le mobile. Par ailleurs cela eut le don de faire réagir Jasper. La tête contre son pull noir, elle entendit un grincement de dents. Il lui prit le téléphone et le mit contre son oreille :

-Peter…

-Oui je sais bien. écoute, je te remercie. Toi et ta fichue prescience.

- Parle-moi autrement petite merde!

Ils raccrochèrent. Bien que leur relation lui paraisse un peu étrange, Bella interpréta cette dernière comme exceptionnelle, venant de lui. Les injures verbales allaient bon train entre eux. Il se détacha enfin de Bella qui put respirer de nouveau facilement et lui adressa enfin la parole plus communément :

-Pourquoi as-tu crié tout à l'heure ?

Elle souleva le pour et le contre et décida de lui dire la vérité. Surement allait-il s'énerver, mais bon, son don lui confirmerait si elle mentait. De plus, trouver une justification valable pour l'avoir mis dans cet état était irréalisable :

-Tu vas rire mais j'avais une furieuse envie d'aller au p'tit coin…

ஜ

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient dans un petit restaurant d'autoroute.

Bella en profita pour se faire servir un dîner. Bien qu'elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Si Bella annonça qu'un Jasper énervé était plus impressionnant qu'un Jasper impassible, la croiriez-vous ?

En fait, pour elle le terme subsistait en réalité un euphémisme. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient changé de place et formaient au final un petit arc autour d'eux. C'est que c'était bondé comme motel, pourtant miteux. Bella avait tout fait pour s'assoir près d'un mur. La banquette marron pouvait accueillir deux personnes. Et, le vampire blond s'était imposé à ses cotés alors que devant elle la même banquette resterait vide. Le serveur, d'une vingtaine d'années n'osa pas la regarder et s'était contenté d'écouter la commande du renfrogné assis à sa droite.

Le plat arriva alors qu'elle appuyait son dos contre le mur en bois. Le bout de sa chaussure sur le siège frôlait le genou du vampire. Il la scruta en coin attendant qu'elle fasse un geste. Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de le narguer, de son subtil style. Tout dans son allure lui montrait un homme majestueux de fierté. Un recel défi pour elle. Et visiblement, le rictus biscornu qui orna ses fines lèvres masculines lui prouvait qu'il ressentait ses divergences émotionnelles. Craintes et l'exagération insolente de vouloir lui tenir tête. Au moins, ils ne s'ennuieraient pas dans leurs échanges. Le repas, composé d'un sandwich au fromage et d'une salade fut vite englouti.

Distraite, elle enroula une mèche de cheveux qu'elle fit tournoyer. Du pouce à l'auriculaire. En relevant les yeux, elle tomba sur ceux de Jasper qui l'évaluaient toujours. Son cœur tambourina. Il reprit un rictus raide :

-Maintenant que tu as tout fait pour m'ennuyer, tu vas aller dormir.

Le mouvement de ses doigts s'arrêta brutalement :

-Pourquoi ça ? Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

-N'oublie pas que je suis atteint d'empathie. Alors oui tu l'es et j'ai demandé une chambre ici. De plus, tu as du entendre au son de ma voix que ce n'était pas une question. fais-le.

Bella se convaincue qu'elle en avait assez fait pour l'agacer aujourd'hui. Sa patience devait être au point d'une explosion imminente. Ses yeux orange semblaient vraiment sombres. Elle se redressa donc et suivit Jasper. Il la fit passer devant lui alors qu'elle montait les escaliers. Sans rire, n'en faisait-il pas trop ? Atteignant le deuxième étage, il désigna une porte craquelée de fissures. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. La pièce était très simpliste. Un grand lit, une commode vintage et une table de chevet, moisie. C'était tout. La petite lampe était particulièrement poussiéreuse. Elle distingua une porte menant à la salle d'eau. Jasper enlevait son pull et se retrouva en t-shirt noir, il le posa sur le lit en ordonnant :

-Je vais manger. Profites-en pour aller te doucher. Quand je reviens, soit au lit.

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir Jasper sortir à une vitesse vraiment surnaturelle.

-Bordel ! Je ne suis pas une gamine !

En frappant du pied la table de chevet, elle marcha pour aller dans la salle de bain. Et oui elle se fit très mal. Sa mini trousse de toilette était là. Quand avait-il ramené ses affaires ? Elle s'insérera dans la cabine de douche et profita des quelques minutes d'eau chaude. Bien vite, l'eau se tiédit et devint gelée. En retournant dans la chambre, elle s'aperçut que son sac de rechange était posé près du lit. Ses attentions la choquaient. C'était le jour et la nuit. Elle se rappela toutefois que peu de vêtements y étaient entassés. Il allait falloir gérer ça aussi, à moins qu'elle ne garde ses vieux habits sales. Ce qui n'allait pas plaire à l'odora d'un certain grincheux. En contemplant la pièce, elle s'assit sur le matelas, prit le pull noir et l'enfila. Au moins, elle avait pensé à prendre plusieurs sous vêtements propres. La jeune fille remonta sur la tête de lit et attendit un moment. Comme le froid se fit ressentir elle s'enroula dans la couverture imprimée de motifs en spiral.

En aboutissement des péripéties vécues depuis ces derniers jours, elle s'assoupit.

ஜ

Lors de son réveil, le soleil n'était pas apparu. La chambre se trouvait dans le noir complet.

Englobée partiellement par la couverture, elle geignit. Du froid filait dans son petit cocon. En bougeant un peu, elle remarqua que son corps était courbé contre quelque chose. Sa poitrine semblait comprimer contre une surface froide. Elle comprit alors que pendant la nuit, inconsciemment, son corps était grimpé sur Jasper. Poitrine contre torse, son bras droit enveloppait son coup tandis que le gauche longeait ses côtes. Une de ses jambes était coincée entre les cuisses du blond et une partie de la seconde sur le matelas. Elle se rassura en se félicitant de ne pas avoir dormit en petite tenue, à l'opposé elle maudit son corps. Le fautif la mit dans une situation inconfortable. Honnêtement, elle ne voulait pas trop se réveiller. La honte dominait la balance de ses émois. Malencontreusement, elle savait qu'il avait saisi que les effets vaporeux du sommeil périssaient :

-Si tu essaies de te faire pardonner pour hier, tu t'y prends mal.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se dit qu'au moins il n'était plus fâché. Il plaisantait. En commençant à glisser de son corps ferme, elle rencontra une résistance au creux de ses reins. Une main la retenait. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage, mais dans le noir, elle ne percevait rien. Le souffle du vampire se percuta contre sa joue et elle se crispa. Pourquoi il s'obstinait à faire semblant d'être humain. Elle n'aurait pas senti ce souffle qui la déstabilisait. D'un autre côté, rester avec une personne immobile était flippant. Il était torse nu et le froid était palpable:

-Pas besoin de tenter le diable… Maintenant que tu es nourri, je préfère rester éloignée de toi.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème pour moi, ta saveur est un peu dissoute en ce moment.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça, il ne me semble pas avoir mis de parfum en allant dormir.

Il la laissa descendre et allumer la lumière.

-Non mais tu portes _mon_ vêtement. Imprégné de _mon_ odeur si tu vois ce que je veux dire fillette.

Allumer la lampe ne fut pas une très bonne idée. ses joues étaient rouge cramoisies. Parfois, elle oubliait ses _choses_. Comme l'odora un tantinet plus défini. Elle tourna la tête alors, en l'entendant se lever. Il lui balança son jean sale qu'elle enfila. En fermant la braguette, elle remonta son visage à auteur de ses pectoraux. Ce qui lui fit penser à vouloir mettre un soutien pour sa poitrine. Moins sa musculature que les formes en arc de cercle, elle fut captivée.

-Merde alors.

En marchant délicatement, elle avança sa main droite. Devant elle, se profilait de très nombreuses cicatrices. Elle prit sa chevelure brune et la reposa d'un coté de sa nuque, la tête penchée. Elle était totalement électrisée. Pour ses yeux, elles étaient presque indissociables à sa véritable peau. Son index se posa sur l'une d'elle. En effet, le contraste était saisissant contre son doigt. La faible lumière proposait les ombres provoquées par ces dernières :

-Tu ne te tiens même pas à tes restrictions n'est-ce pas ?

Il parlait bien sur de rester écarter de lui. Divertie par ce qu'elle admirait elle répondit :

-Je regarde c'est tout.

-Isabella arrête ça.

Il écarte ses bras en suspense, parallèle au sol de moquette, en tenant ses poignets. Elle ancra ses prunelles dans celles de Jasper. Visiblement il n'aimait pas qu'on regarde ses blessures de guerre. Bien sur il en souffrait autant qu'il démontrait son coté sombre. Bella en savait la provenance grâce au récit d'Esmée et d'Edward. Ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui informer. La jeune fille remarqua une ardeur dans ses pupilles. D'instinct, elle fit un pas en arrière mais il la retient. Il se pencha notablement vers son visage. Elle détailla ses traits, les bras toujours étendus. Fichtre il était fascinant.

-Tu ne voudrais pas faire ça n'est-ce pas ?

Il semblait batailler contre une envie. De quoi parlait-il ? Elle avait juste effleuré son torse. Rien de bien méchant. Néanmoins il vibrait de l'intérieur, pas sur que ce soit la faim en se souvenant de la veille, alors elle recula en s'excusant maladroitement. Fort chanceuse, il se contenta de la suivre des yeux tout au long de sa préparation et proposa même qu'elle boive un café.

ஜ

Dans le _ Tennessee_, ils s'arrêtèrent au point de rencontre. Jasper avait été clair dans ses intentions. Ses deux amis Peter et Charlotte allaient l'aider à protéger un temps Bella. Ça c'était son plan. Par contre, comprendre pourquoi le point de rencontre se trouvait dans un parc animalier constituait une énigme. Comme d'habitude, elle suivit le leader du groupe. Il n'était que deux mais c'était inconditionnel qu'il se prenait pour un p'tit chef. Apparemment c'était aussi le cas accompagnés de ses deux autres vampires. Lors des rares appels téléphoniques s'en étaient presque marrant, révoltant et curieux à la fois.

Jasper paya les deux places adultes. Pour ce séjour en sa compagnie, les dépenses seraient gérées par son porte-monnaie. Sur ce sujet aussi elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. A un moment donné, il faudrait qu'elle s'affirme, elle avait l'impression de redevenir l'ancienne Bella. Bien sur si elle pouvait éviter qu'il en dépense trop se serait meilleur. Ils errèrent un moment entre les différents enclos et Bella finit par prendre un certain plaisir. Constater que les animaux était très bien traités la rendait fière. Tous les êtres humains n'étaient pas que des bouchers dans l'âme. Les boxes, cages et autres lieux d'habitat comme les volières étaient bien entretenus. Les fourrures soigneusement brossées. Les animaux en semi liberté paraissaient heureux. Par ailleurs, elle constatait que ces derniers se cachaient tous à l'approche de Jasper. Que ce soit le Harfang des neiges, l'ours d'Europe et même le couple de jaguar. Sur la fin, elle tomba même nez à nez avec un lion blanc et la surprise la propulsa contre en arbre. Non loin d'eux une petite fille se moqua et Jasper la releva :

-Tu as peur du grand méchant lion ?

-Très drôle en effet.

-Fais pas cette tête, c'est juste surprenant compte tenu que tu t'es liée en amitié avec des êtres beaucoup plus cruels qu'un gros méchant chaton poilu.

-Au fait Jasper dis moi, ressens-tu leur émotions ?

Il la regarda interloqué, ils discutaient de choses plus ou moins banales. Pas totalement mais approximativement. Il n'en avoua rien de son plaisir et répondit :

-Oui plus ou moins. C'est un peu plus complexe que les humains en fait. Ce qui est normal, ils ne ressentent pas tout le panel émotif dont les humains font preuve.

Elle fut tentée de lui tirer la langue alors qu'il lui lançait une œillade. Elle était persuadée qu'il la mentionnait dans le quota. Elle sentit son mobile vibrer contre ses fesses. Il allait falloir qu'elle change l'emplacement de ce dernier, c'était vraiment bizarre.

-Bella ?

-Oui c'est moi, qui est-ce ?

-Dis donc tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge pour m'oublier aussi rapidement ?

-Oh Jacob !

-Bien on avance, dis moi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé et je te pardonne.

Elle l'entendit s'éclaffer comme il en avait le don. Pour sa part, elle voulut se détourner de son presque nouvel ami Jasper. Néanmoins, il la retient d'un regard en indiquant un individu qui ne passait pas inaperçu. Une petite femme aux cheveux d'un blond cendrés mais beaucoup plus foncés que ceux de Rosalie, surgit. Des reflets auburn brillaient à la lumière pure. Le soleil était bien sur caché mais cela ne détourna pas la magnificence de ces derniers. Facilement, elle devina son identité. Charlotte était complètement différente de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Ses yeux amarante passèrent rapidement sur l'entière personne qu'était Bella. L'éblouissement produit devant une si belle personne la figea, bouche ouverte.

-Bella allo la lune c'est Jacob ici !

C'était la première fois qu'une femme lui faisait un tel effet. Elle inspirait confiance et semblait le transmettre. Quand elle observa bien l'apparition, ses yeux furent aspirés sur un mâle vampire contre Charlotte. Il la lorgnait de coté, clairement espiègle. Sa tignasse bien que plus courte que celle de Jasper était semblable dans les tons. Mince alors, Bella ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer des personnes aussi, intimidantes et aimables à la fois. Parce que bien qu'elle ressentit la peur à la vue des yeux d'une intensité inégalable, ils ne montraient aucun signe de mépris envers elle. Ce à quoi elle s'était préparée. Arrivés à sa hauteur, le dénommé Peter Whitlock prit sa main valide et posa ses lèvres sur le dessus en se présentant. La manche du pull noir tomba sur l'avant bras de Bella et Peter en profita pour inhaler sa senteur. Il sourcilla en reconnaissant l'odeur de son frère d'arme mêlé à la sienne. Ensuite, elle du relever la tête pour croiser son regard. Il était pratiquement aussi grand que Jasper. La femme finalement devait bien faire sa taille ou quasiment.

Ce fut Peter qui présenta Charlotte Whitlock comme sa compagne. Durant ce temps qui semblait s'éterniser, elle découvrit que Jasper était contre son flanc gauche et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Bella s'inquiéta et le lui montra d'un regard. Elle commençait, doucement, à mettre sa confiance en lui. Mais, s'il avait fait appel à eux, elle ne devrait pas être en danger. Puis elle se rappela de répondre à son meilleur ami.

-Jacob ! Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas trop le moment. Les cours tout ça.

- Prends-moi pour une bille… J'ai d'aussi bonnes oreilles que tes amies sangsues. Et y'en a à tes cotés. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame mais je te fais confiance. J'attends qu'eux en fasse de même alors rappelle moi. Sinon j'irais te ramener à _Forks_ par la peau du cou _s'il le faut_. Est-ce clair ?

-Affirmatif.

-Bien.

Bella voulut remettre son téléphone quand elle se le fit piquer par Jasper. D'un regard noir, elle allait pour l'incendier lorsqu'elle fut happée par deux petits bras. Momentanément étouffée, elle agita les bras:

-C'est un plaisir de rencontrer l'amie de mon frère ! On n'y croyait plus.

Charlotte rompit le contact pour admirer Bella. Ses narines se gonflèrent comme elle inhalait :

-Bien que tu sois humaine. cela reste un mystère ça. Mais aucun problème, tu es la bienvenue chez nous.

Du coin de l'œil, Bella distingua Jasper et Peter se faire une accolade un peu plus bourru en discutant, très bas. Elle baissa ses épaules raidies, adoucie par leurs amicalités. Pour des buveurs de sang humain, ils se dévoilaient à l'aise en sa présence.

-Merci. Mais je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas la première amie de Jasper.

Et puis honnêtement ce n'est pas vraiment un ami. Il est un peu forcé de me protéger.

Charlotte offrit un grand sourire plein de sympathie puis l'attira bras dessous bras dessus. Les deux femmes marchèrent un moment avant que le vampire ne reparle. Bon si Jasper lui faisait confiance alors elle aussi :

-Ne te vexe pas mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre beaucoup de choses aux créatures que nous sommes n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, oui.

-Ne sois pas renfrognée comme ça. Ce n'est pas une insulte. Faut juste que tu comprennes que jamais Jasper s'incommoderait d'une humaine en tant normal. Tu es maladroite et ton sang est un délice. Pas seulement pour l'enfoiré d'Ed. écoute, quoi qu'il arrive tu vas rester avec nous un moment donc tu finiras bien par comprendre. Charlotte s'arrêta un court instant avant de reprendre en la regardant dans les yeux:

-Il a changé de régime alimentaire. Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ?

Effectivement, ce n'était pas compliqué de déduire ce fait. Elle connaissait par cœur la couleur des yeux de végétariens. La lueur gomme-gutte qu'elle avait côtoyé ces derniers jours le prouvait, en effet, Jasper se nourrissait d'humains. Mais que pouvait-elle y changer ? Absolument rien. Bella repéra les grilles de sortie et d'entrée du parc Zoologique. Les deux femmes les franchirent et empruntèrent la direction du parking. Elle fut ahurie de voir une seconde moto. Un modèle différent mais de la même marque. Les goûts de ces deux hommes étaient pas mal identiques. Elle commençait presque à les comparer à de faux jumeaux. Par malheur, Bella comprit qu'elle allait donc devoir faire le reste du chemin encore à moto. Les deux arrivants n'avaient pas apporté de voiture. Charlotte la contempla de ses yeux rubis :

-Tu n'aimes pas la moto ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, au contraire. J'adore ça ! C'est sa conduite que je déteste, il est...Bref.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ma conduite ?

Zut il l'avait entendu. De même depuis sa réapparition, son épine dorsale se couvrit de petites convulsions frissonnantes. Elle se secoua presque en s'apercevant que les trois vampires l'étudiaient. Franchement, elle espérait qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre. Déjà que pour elle, c'était incompréhensible. Charlotte fit un sourire goguenard à Peter alors que Jasper grognait.

-Quoi ?

-Bella, tu sais que tu peux demander ce que tu veux n'est ce pas?

- putain Peter lâche lui les baskets, elle vient seulement de vous rencontrer. Pas la peine de la rebuter avec tes conneries.

Sur ces ordres explicites, Jasper prit Bella par ses aisselles pour la faire grimper sur l'engin. Nonobstant, elle fut assise au poste du pilote. Le vampire Blond s'installa à allure mesurée dans son dos. Pour sa perception, il était catégoriquement trop proche pour son bien et son cœur fouettait sa cage thoracique. Elle pivota sa tête pour l'entrapercevoir partiellement :

-Ne te mets pas si près et pourquoi je suis là ?

-Je veux rendre ça ludique, pour toi.

Bien sur il ne bougea pas d'un iota.

-Ouais ludique mes fesses. Fais gaffe Bella ! Il est sournois derrière ses yeux d'anges.

-Peter.

-Je sais, je sais. Aujourd'hui tu es une pucelle hyper prude!

Charlotte attrapa son compagnon par les oreilles pour qu'il s'asseye à son tour. Bella s'intéressa à eux un instant en s'apercevant que cette dernière avait l'air de tenir son homme bien en laisse. Bien qu'elle ria à la blague de celui-ci. Ils faisaient preuve d'une complicité absolue. Les deux se nichèrent dans la même disposition que les deux autres. Ils tournèrent leurs visages vers Bella. La dilatation des pupilles, pleine de défi de Charlotte la rendit vraiment excitée. Dans le sens compétitif. Pas besoin de plus d'explication pour comprendre le sens de ce regard :

-Alors Bella, prête ?

-Carrément !

Les lèvres de l'humaine se courbèrent dans un sourire malicieux. Ses yeux chocolat rendaient un air de fanfaronnade à sa rivale. Mains sur les poignets, elle tira dessus et mit en marche le bolide. Jasper lui mis une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez. Tous les quatre sortirent bien vite des sentiers battus pour trouver adhésion sur la route. Restés en retrait, les deux vampires aux prunelles rouges accéléraient maintenant progressivement. Puis, la moto de couleur Byzantium fila à toute allure. Peter riait comme un dingue. Bientôt ils ne furent plus dans son champ de vision. Bella pas trop sure d'elle se pencha contre l'engin et se prépara à la célérité du deux roues. Contre son dos, Jasper mit la capuche sur ses cheveux bruns pour ne pas qu'ils volent contre son visage et se serra contre elle. Une de ses grandes mains s'enroula contre son estomac la seconde sur sa main gauche. Il lui faisait comprendre qu'il guiderait, avec elle. Puis bien vite, ils attaquèrent la voie à grand chevaux. Bella fut parée pour le tour du monde.

ஜ

Les suspensions de la moto étaient exceptionnelles. Bella accompagnée de Jasper arriva très vite aux côtés de la moto violette. Charlotte lui fit un mini sourire et Peter les observa, pendant qu'ils les doublaient. Cette fois la moto d'un bleu ardoise était en tête. Complètement fière d'elle, l'humaine du groupe gloussa :

-Je suis trop forte !

Elle sentit la secousse du rire de Jasper contre son cou tandis que Peter ricanait. Plus la distance les séparait plus elle jubilait. Pas démontée, le vampire nommé Charlotte se mit à sa hauteur et lui lança un clin d'œil avant de continuer et de prendre un virage sec, comme si elle glissait sur du beurre. Son compagnon encaissa en suivant tous les mouvements engagés. Ce qui fallait le reconnaitre, n'était pas le cas de son binôme. Bien que le souci vienne d'elle. Les sensations fortes lui plaisaient mais pas au risque de se tuer. Pour elle, l'engin roulait bien assez vite. Contre toute attente, Jasper mit sa main en dessous de la sienne d'un geste habile et lui souffla de se cramponner. Elle le fit en accrochant son bras autour se son corps. Elle reçut les mouvements fluides grâce à lui. Le paysage se fit très, très flou aux yeux de Bella. Ils bondirent littéralement.

Et Bella Swan oublia momentanément les raisons de sa fuite.

Le fait que les Volturis la souhaitaient, devenir immortelle.

Le fait qu'Alice soit passée dans un camp lui voulant du mal pour une raison indéterminée.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, Négatifs, Positifs, ou encore entre les deux !

Avis aux _lecteurs fantômes_. Même si j'ai des canines assez voyantes, je le conçois, cela peu effrayer.

(Enfin bon en même temps, z'avez jamais vu mes quenottes) Non… je ne mords pas !

Un souci ? Des sujétions ? Envie d'une cuisse de poulet ?


	5. Chapter 4

Salutations à toutes (tous). Comme d'habitude je papote :

Chapitre un peu plus coquin. Attention, avis aux très jeunes lectrices (**Oust**) ! J'en plaisante mais je préviens simplement que dans mes prochains chapitres il y aura des **lémons**, puisque**,** je ne conçois pas mes Jasper et Bella dans une relation platonique. (après, lire ou non est votre décision pas la mienne). Aussi il y a sujétion de relation entres deux personnes de mêmes sexe. Je préfère avertir avant de me prendre des reviews «méchantes »… Pour le point de vu de Jasper j'ai décidé de le mettre. Donc dans deux chapitres.

Bienvenue, aux nouveaux venus qui prennent le temps de lire ma fan-fiction et à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. Donc, merci pour ces marques qui montrent de l'intérêt à mon histoire! Que ce soit pour les alertes, ou bien les favoris.

_Pour les commentaires du chapitre précédent: _**DdelOl**, **Annetousimplement**, **Grazie**, **Jyca**, **Christal83**, **Lilycaro**, **Sorciere6174**, **Lylla** (double fois) : Je vous envoie le frère jumeau de Jasper!

Note d'auteur :

◊Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce couple (Faut bien un début).

◊Les fautes sont les miennes, (Applaudissement pour DdelOl, bêta en chef de ce chapitre)

◊ Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Tout le monde s'en doute n'est pas).

◊Réponses aux Review Anonymes :

**Menie** : Tu m'as claqué le pâté là. Je confirme, Jasper est un homme à part (L'acteur aussi hein). Pour Rosalie c'est un personnage égocentrique, et je la vois très bien comme ça ! Pour Jacob : en gros il n'a pas vraiment le choix vu les fréquentations de Bella (N'est-il pas ?) Dans le chapitre de jasper je me concentre pas mal sur les Cullen aussi. Et je vais un peu plus expliquer les relations de chacun. Sinon voilà ta réponse pour Alice ! Toujours beaucoup de plaisir à lire tes commentaires !

**Annetoutsimplement** : Contente que tu continues à lire la suite : ) Normalement tout devrait aller niveau mise en page pour celui-ci.

◊ Je pense que tout y est ? C'est parti !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

La destination finale se situait dans l'_Arkansas _très proche du _Texas._

Le village était vraiment minuscule. Après le petit panneau du hameau de _Hatflield,_ le groupe de quatre personnes avaient continué de rouler tout doucement. De ce fait, Bella pouvait observer et retenir les environs pour plus tard, se localiser. La course avait été gagnée par Charlotte et Peter. Ces ingrats n'avaient même pas voulu entendre Jasper concernant leur manque de faire-play. L'humaine ne possédait pas leurs aptitudes développées. Toutefois, Bella n'était pas contrariée. Suite à cette aventure à vitesse rapide et prolongée, elle était désormais malade. En effet, la jeune humaine avait eut des remontées d'acide au bout d'un certain temps à conduire comme des fous. Les violentes nausées avaient été à deux pas de jaillir en un jaser de nourriture prémâchée. Certes elle s'était bien amusée mais trop c'est trop. L'occasion de refaire de la moto comme une dégénérée se représenterait. Bien sur les trois individus qui l'accompagnaient ne purent faire autrement que de ralentir l'allure sous les railleries de Peter.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, pour éviter des surprises, visiblement leur repère était enfoui au fin fond de la cambrousse. Pourtant ils n'habitaient pas réellement éloignés des humains, ce qui semblait bizarre compte tenu de leur régime alimentaire. Ou alors ils allaient chasser plus loin. La distance n'était pas un problème à surmonter pour anticiper un dépeuplement radical.

La moto de couleur Byzantium, Charlotte et Peter, en tête ils freinèrent devant une grille en bois usée. Par delà, se dessinait un décor plutôt chaleureux. Leur maison était une espèce bicoque en bois brut. Manifestant vieillotte, le confort n'avait pas l'air négligé pour autant. Bella descendit du bolide avec l'aide de Charlotte qui était apparue aussi vite que la lumière devant elle. Laissant les filles entre elles, les deux vampires mâles les suivaient à une distance raisonnable. Le silence régnait en maitre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'hiver ici s'avérait presque inexistant. Il faisait frais comme si le printemps faisait surface plus tôt que prévu. Les arbres aux alentours pour la plupart étaient dépouillés, mais aucunes traces de neige ou de gel. Non, le temps était doux.

Un peu préoccupée de se retrouver isolée avec trois vampires aux yeux rougeoyant, Bella se tassa sensiblement. Néanmoins, elle vit que les fenêtres possédaient des rideaux et que le bois extérieur était ciré à neuf. Pour des nomades ils étaient plutôt civilisés. Un peu plus apaisée pour l'une et heureuse de retrouver les odeurs familières pour l'autre, les deux femmes entrèrent dans l'antre amical. Plus besoin pour le moment d'être tendue et méfiante. Si les deux amis de Jasper voulaient lui faire du mal, ce serait fait depuis belle lurette.

La porte vitrée en bois franchit, la maisonnette était encore plus commode à regarder. Bella fut étonnée de voir que tout était meublé. Que ce soit les divans brunâtres aux plans de cuisine d'un jaune délavée, tout s'y trouvait. L'électricité était sommaire mais c'était compréhensible. Ils étaient nyctalopes, rien de bien anormal. Toutefois une lampe minuscule au plafond grésillait et elle sut que l'objet était récent. Avait-il aménagé pour elle ? Par ailleurs, bien qu'elle aurait volontiers visité les lieux, l'humaine du groupe était épuisée. De ce fait elle se dirigea vers le divan à l'aspect duveteux et y posa ses fesses. Elle s'allongea sur le flanc et entama un demi-sommeil parfait.

Au loin, Bella discerna de faibles voix qui l'empêchèrent de s'endormir totalement. Comme un bourdonnement incessant. Apparemment Jasper et Peter discutaient d'une maigre résonnance et impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle s'assit pour demander de quoi il conversait, avant de retomber lourdement sur le canapé. Sa tête tourna, très vite. Elle mit sa main pour se cacher de la piteuse luminosité. Ses mains étaient moites.

-Bella ?

Charlotte apparut debout, devant la jeune femme dont le teint devenait livide. La concernée n'osait même pas parler de peur de vomir. Un déluge faisait rage dans son crane. De touts petits sifflements la torturaient et des points noirs lui obstruaient la vue. Cette fois-ci Jasper entrait dans son champ de vision, soucieux.

-Charlotte, as-tu pensé à prendre de la nourriture humaine ?

-…J'ai vraiment très chaud et surtout pas faim…Je vais vomir je crois.

La voix de l'humaine était brumeuse. Les trois vampires l'observèrent. Jasper donna un ordre à Peter qui disparut. Quant à Charlotte, elle avait posé sa paume contre sa joue et dit :

-Elle est brulante. C'est bizarre, elle allait bien tout à l'heure.

Ne t'énerve pas Jasper ! Ecoute, elle serait bien mieux dans un lit pour commencer.

Pendant que le vampire parlait, Bella avait agrippé sa main pour la garder contre elle. Charlotte prit donc la jeune femme dans ses bras et grimpa les escaliers menant aux chambres. Sur la gauche une porte donnait place à la chambre du couple, la seconde à celle de Jasper. En donnant un coup de pied dedans ils entrèrent. Le propriétaire de la pièce étouffa un juron en remarquant le nouveau style de son lieu sacré. Charlotte abordait un sourire facétieux :

-Un problème ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Tu réponds toujours par des questions, toi. Tu n'es pas drôle. Bon occupe toi d'elle, je reviens. Et enlève cette mine de renfrogné, je ne suis pas un nouveau né à qui tu dois donner des ordres.

Bella reposait maintenant sur le grand lit. Elle roula sur elle-même et émit un petit sifflement en discernant Jasper. La pièce était seulement éclairée par deux bougies rouges.

-Jasper ?

-Hm ?

-Tu me prêtes ta main ?

Charlotte revient à ce moment avec une petite bassine. Si elle avait entendu la demande elle ne fit aucunes remarques salaces comme l'aurait fait Peter. Elle se préoccupait du confort de son invitée avant tout. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'une femme n'était venue ici. Ce serait bien qu'elle s'y sente bien. Charlotte ôta le pull beaucoup trop grand pour Bella et épongea la sueur. Le pantalon fut aussi retiré. Toute seule, l'humaine se faufila sous la démesurée couette à plume anthracite et tenta un sourire épuisé. Charlotte s'exclama à l'attention de Jasper en désignant Bella du regard :

-Voilà, maintenant à toi de jouer.

En soufflant, Jasper s'assit sur son lit. Les allusions de ces deux canailles allaient être emmerdantes. La porte claqua à la sortie de sa vielle amie. Alors qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux auburn, moites de sueur, une petite main l'attrapa. Il l'observa consciencieusement alors que l'odeur de l'humaine commençait à imprégner son lit. Comme elle tirait dessus, il fut forcé de s'installer à ses côtés. Utilisant sa fraicheur habituelle, elle amena sa main contre le creux formé par sa poitrine.

ஜ

Le lendemain, le réveil fut plus correct. Bella ouvrit les paupières lentement en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était plus dans le divan du salon. Bien au chaud, elle ne souhaita pas se lever dans l'immédiat. Pourtant son ventre gargouillait et le soleil commençait son ascension dans le ciel.

Elle s'assit sur le lit moelleux et elle reconnut l'odeur de Jasper imprégné sur l'énorme couverture avec laquelle elle avait dormi. Ce devait être sa chambre. Pourtant l'ambiance qui y régnait semblait plutôt féminine. Elle aurait vu son lieu personnel dans les tons gris et maussades. Parce qu'avant de commencer à passer toutes ses heures avec lui, l'homme lui avait paru triste et d'une masculine indéniable. Ici le bleu et le mauve dominaient en ce qui concernait la tapisserie. Ce n'était peu être pas grand-chose, mais cela la surpris. Mis à part ces quelques petites touches le reste était simplifié. L'énorme armoire ou un miroir lui renvoyant son reflet dominait la pièce. Un tapis très doux sous ses pieds, mauve aussi. Mal à l'aise, elle s'enfuit précipitamment du lieu. Pieds nus elle descendit les escaliers recouverts d'une moquette de sol marron. Arrivée en bas, elle fut encombrée des naseaux par une odeur sucrée. Elle entra dans la cuisine et y vit le couple :

-Bienvenue chez les Whitlock, jolie Bella.

-Bonjour Peter, Charlotte.

-Tu es d'une humeur coquine aujourd'hui ?

-Tu peux rester aussi indécemment vêtue autant que tu le désires, mais il fait plutôt froid ici je suppose. Nous ne possédons pas de chauffage. Alors ma fille tu vas nous faire le plaisir de mettre quelque chose sur tes belles petites fesses, toutes rebondies!

Charlotte mit une claque sur dessus de la tête de son compagnon tandis que Bella s'aperçut pleine de honte qu'elle était en sous vêtement :

-Oh.

Dans son élan elle avait oublié de s'habiller. Enfin… en y pensant ce n'est pas comme ci elle avait vraiment des vêtements à porter. Plus vite que la musique, Charlotte vint lui poser un peignoir sur le dos. En enfilant l'habit Bella regarda interloquée un aliment insolite sur la table en chêne brut. En s'avançant, elle demanda en reconnaissant le parfum sucré qui saturait la cuisine:

-Est-ce bien de la barde à papa ?

-Tu connais ça ? Charlotte l'a trouvé cocasse et te l'a acheté pour te requinquer. Tu nous as foutue une trouille pas possible. Jasper a failli faire une crise d'apoplexie.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu sa phrase et questionna :

-De la barbe à papa, au petit dej ?

-On n'y connait rien en nourriture humaine Bella, donc oui.

Peter lui fourra le mets dans les mains, puis une autre interrogation vient la démanger en omettant même qu'il puisse avoir trouvé une fête foraine pas loin :

-Jasper n'est pas là ?

Les deux vampires s'étudièrent. Quant à Bella elle mangeait petit morceaux par petit morceaux le grand nuage rose. Peter répondit simplement :

-Non et il va être occupé un moment. Il m'a juste dit de te transmettre le message suivant, je cite :

« Fais comme chez toi ». Donc fais comme chez toi. On te demande juste de ne pas t'éloigner.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est évident non ? De toute façon commence par aller prendre un bain tu sens mauvais.

-Quel tac !

-Nauséabonde humaine, obéit à ma requête et je t'amène un super repas.

Quand elle eut finit son petit repas, Peter lui en promis alors un plus consistant dans l'avenir. Pour le moment Charlotte l'entraînait vers la porte menant à la salle de bain. Quand elle fut à l'intérieur, Charlotte la laissa seule. Bon au moins l'intimité était préservée. Bien que ce soit factice. Dans la pièce des bougies, encore, étaient posées contre l'établi. Elle remarqua même que divers objets nécessaires à sa toilette étaient présents. Même un rasoir et une brosse à dent. Mesurant la température, elle attendit un chouïa avant de se décider à se dévêtir. Elle fit ses besoins vitaux en priorité. Ce qui était une épreuve en sachant que deux vampires jonchaient les planchers de la maison. Ils entendraient tout. L'eau du bain commençait à être suffisamment montée dans la baignoire. Nue, elle alla pour mettre le pied dans cette dernière quand elle entendit un gloussement venant de la porte. En se retournant rapidement elle reconnue Charlotte qui la lorgnait allègrement. Automatiquement elle entoura sa poitrine.

–Char !

La concernée la complimenta d'un regard puis partie aussi vite. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de la sermonner, le prénom avait été tronqué dans la foulée. L'humaine balance un flacon de shampoing contre la porte de nouveau close. Rouge, Bella s'immergea dans l'eau chaude. Irrémédiablement, l'effronterie de ce vampire allait être embêtante pour elle.

Pire, l'humaine entendit soudainement des rires étouffés et un très, très long gémissement. Après la honte, l'incommodité l'occupa. Ils étaient clairement en train de se faire plaisir et qu'il y a quelqu'un juste en dessous d'eux, ou non. Pour Bella contre toute attente, ses pensées dérivaient vers le fait qu'elle-même avait besoin de se détendre. Quoi de mieux que cet intermédiaire ? Comme ils étaient en pleine affaire, la jeune femme se mit plus à l'aise et prit de ses deux mains ses seins en coupe. Elle constata en même temps que ses derniers mois à festoyer les repas graisseux de son ancienne colocataire lui avaient donné quelques rondeurs. Ses deux monts semblaient plus imposants qu'avant. En descendant sur la peau de son ventre, elle pinça le léger mou. Puis, elle finit son chemin en caressant sa fine toison.

Les bougies donnaient un relief nouveau à son corps. Normalement ils seraient trop occupés pour s'apercevoir de son nouveau passe temps. Alors au lieu d'être offusquée par leurs actions, elle profita du boucan. Autant apprécier un bon moment.

Son petit doigt s'installa contre le petit bourgeon et le fit, lentement, remuer. Elle le berçait au rythme de son bien-être. Pendant un court moment, elle vérifia que les ébats amoureux au-dessus continuaient jusqu'à ce que ces sensations évoluent. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de se détendre de cette manière que le summum surgit prématurément sans qu'elle ne puisse retenir un cri. La tête en arrière, le corps tendu au maximum et les pieds recroquevillés, Bella vécut un orgasme solitaire intense. En sortant de sa torpeur, elle nota que les deux vampires ne faisaient plus signe de se déplacer.

-Merde…

Ce bien joli mot sortit, elle se releva et entreprit d'éponger l'eau qui avait jaillit du bassin. Par ailleurs, si elle-même sentait les effluves de sa jouissance, elle n'imaginait même pas le reste des individus habitant dans la maison. En relevant ses cheveux en une grosse masse elle les attacha. Charlotte avait eu la gentillesse de lui déposer des vêtements propres. Certainement les siens. Par contre les sous-vêtements étaient neufs. Elle enfila donc la paire de jeans noir, le t-shirt à petite manche blanc et le pull à col rouler rose. En prenant un air sur d'elle, Bella sortit de la pièce. Dans le salon les deux vampires la dévisagèrent narquois. Avant de recevoir les piques pleines d'amusements de Peter, la mortelle les devança :

-Merci de poser la question Peter mais c'était génial ! Et vous ?

-Bien aussi Bella, bien aussi. Allez viens près de nous.

Puis elle s'installa devant la télé pour le reste de la journée. Bella passa les deux prochains jours devant la télé ou encore les nombreux livres de la bibliothèque. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle sorte. De plus impossible d'appeler son père. Ni Jacob pour lui donner plus d'explications puisque Jasper avait son téléphone. Puis, elle en eu marre.

ஜ

-Bienvenue, je dirige l'accès à cette voix et je suis chargé de prendre des notes quant aux arrivées et départ.

-Euh… D'accord.

Par un beau temps pareil, Bella en avait profité pour sortir se dégourdir les jambes. Elle avait donc prit le chemin du village. A pied, le chemin lui parut vraiment long. Mais comme la marche était bonne pour la santé, elle ne s'en répugna pas. En fouillant dans la maisonnette, elle avait même trouvé des chaussures de marches. La chance avait fait que Charlotte soit de la même pointure. A présent, elle venait d'arriver au centre de la toute petite ville et était tombée nez à nez devant le chef de gare. C'était un gros bonhomme qui recherchait de l'attention. Alors qu'elle observait les rails, il lui avait fait la conversation :

-Vous partez où ?

-Nulle part je viens justement d'arriver.

-Oui, j'suis bête. j'vous connais pas.

Comme s'il connaissait tout les habitants du village. Quoique ce serait possible finalement. C'était plus un hameau qu'autre chose. Bella vit arriver une femme corpulente dans leur direction. Elle interpella le monsieur et vient saluer la nouvelle du village.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous êtes nouvelle ? Bien sur que vous l'êtes. Je vous reconnaîtrais sinon.

Dis donc tu n'importunerais pas la jeune dame toi ? Bon. Venez m'accompagner, j'ai du café chaud chez moi. La mairie est de ce coté ! Et avant de m'interrompre il n'y a aucune raison qui fasse que vous nous ennuieriez. D'ailleurs si tu as besoin d'un toit, la mairie fait aussi office d'hôtel. Je me permets de te tutoyer… C'est marrant tu dois avoir l'âge de ma fille !

La mairesse était une femme aussi imposante par sa carrure que par son alto ravageur. Ses courts cheveux dorés la rajeunissaient assez pour laisser douter sur son réel âge. Par ailleurs, son babillage incessant et humoristique détendit la nouvelle venue jusqu'à se trouver devant une bâtisse en pierre rouge. La seule bâtisse du hameau assez monumentale pour être le lieu des retrouvailles villageoises. Afin d'y parvenir, elles avaient grimpé une pente assez rude pour que le chef de gare s'en dégonfle. Il prétexta s'occuper du tas de ferraille, nommé « wagon éclair » À dire vrai Bella avait eu du mal à la grimper cette fichue montée. Surtout après être restée assise pendant plusieurs jours.

Les lampadaires continuaient d'éclairer d'un feu miel la rue principale. Ce qui ne servait strictement à rien. Aujourd'hui le soleil brillait. Elle observa un moment les quelques fenêtres d'où s'échappaient les ombres humanoïdes. Remontant de ses deux mains le bord de son trench-coat prêté par Charlotte, elle hésita un instant avant de prendre la marche menant à la porte grandiose de la municipalité. L'endroit était plutôt simplet rien de bien folichon. Une mairie en milieu rural n'a pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes. Les touristes étaient rares à faire étape ici. Puis, un rire plutôt dodu sortit de la cavité buccale de la maîtresse des lieux qui se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle s'assit en face de ce dernier alors que son visage prenait une forme sévère et qu'elle ne déclare:

-Une femme est venue il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Une femme ?

-Oui. Elle m'a parlé d'une jeune personne qui viendrait habiter pour un certain ici. Auprès des individus Whiltlock. Tu es là-bas depuis trois jours n'est-ce pas ?

Bella fixa les guirlandes de plastique et se remémora la date. La veille de Noel était ce soir. Elle répondit paresseusement même si elle se questionnait. Ce pouvait être beaucoup de monde. Avec aucune idée de qui serait venue jusqu'ici pour la voir, elle répondit simplement :

-Oui.

La dame fouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une carte en indiquant un lieu.

-Rends-toi ici aujourd'hui même. Qu'importe l'heure tant que tu y va.

-Qui est-ce ?

Intriguée était un faible mot pour démontrer l'état de Bella. Qui était cette personne ?

- Savez-vous vraiment dans quoi vous vous embarquez ? Ces gens en dehors de la ville, ils sont à part.

Insinuait-elle être au courant du fait qu'il y avait des créatures surnaturelles près de son village ? Si c'était le cas, la mairesse paraissait plutôt calme considérant la menace. La grosse femme se releva alors et montra du doigt la poitrine de Bella, qui recula.

-Je ne me tiens en rien responsable de ce qui peut arriver. Considérant mon devoir accompli je vous souhaite la bienvenue à _Hatflield_. N'hésitez pas à venir chercher des brochures pour faire les visites touristiques.

D'un geste de la main elle signa la fin de la discussion. Suite à cet échange, la jeune femme brune était répartie de la bâtisse l'esprit ailleurs. De plus elle fut énervée d'être venue à pieds, la réponse à ses questions serait plus longue à venir.

ஜ

Suivant les instructions du maire dont elle ignorait finalement le nom, elle roula pendant dix minutes et enclencha le frein. Des traces de roues la guidèrent brusquement sur la droite donc elle les suivit précautionneusement. La terre battue se recouvrait de mousse végétale et la voie rapetissait. Ravalant sa fierté, elle avait refait tout le chemin inverse. Le milieu d'après midi approchant elle avait mangé un bout puis avait pris l'une des deux motos. Peter et Charlotte étaient allés chasser. Pour eux pas besoin de s'encombrer de véhicule. Où que soit partit Jasper il avait aussi laissé la sienne. Ce qui fut une aubaine pour ses plans. Le chemin de mousse devenu de l'herbe haute elle s'arrêta. En tout elle avait roulé deux heures. Elle descendit de l'engin appartenant à Jasper et mit le trépied.

La marche dura jusqu'à ce que le soleil atteigne pratiquement l'horizon. Ce soir elle dormirait surement comme un loir. Ceci incluent qu'elle ne se perde pas, cela va de soi. Dans le ciel immaculé de nuages, elle discerna une nuée de fumée noire. Un feu de camps. Hâtivement et silencieusement elle découvrit un court d'eau et un cheminement d'ardoises. Elle franchit le ru et grimpa les escaliers entourés de Nerprun cathartique, une plante toxique qui provoquait des diarrhées. Franchement, elle espérait rentrer saine et sauve. Manger les fruits de ces lieux serait suicidaire. Puis se dessina devant ses yeux ébahis une silhouette. Elle chantonnait d'un carillon céleste. Alice. Bella n'hésita pas et courut vers elle sous l'excitation. Néanmoins la petite brune l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, impatiente :

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Bella fut déçue et effrayée. Alice gardait ses distances. Pourquoi ? Puis, le souvenir de la nuit où Ben et Angela furent assassinés lui revient. Ouais, elle comprenait mieux maintenant. Son visage prit une accentuation d'animosité, trop monstrueuse pour une simple humaine, quand elle parla:

-Ah oui ? Et m'expliquer pourquoi tu as tué des innocents tu le peux ou bien on prend un rendez vous ?

-Calme-toi Bella.

-Ne prononce pas mon prénom !

-D'accord, je veux juste que tu écoutes ce que je vais te dire. Pour Ben, Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

Alice se mit à genoux, torturée et la regarda presque larmoyante. Comme ci se lamenter devant Bella, allait lui faire pardonner le décès prématuré de ces superbes personnes. Ben et Angela avait été deux gens géniaux et irremplaçables. Debout sur la défensive, Bella écouta quand même et contre toute attente le sujet abordé ne fut pas celui auquel elle s'était préparée :

-Que connais-tu des appariements entre vampires ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Jasper. Contrairement à toi il essaie de me soutenir !

-Bella ne soit si vindicative, cela n'apporte rien à la conversation.

La concernée fit un geste de la main pour qu'elle continue. La nuit les enveloppait alors que la fraîcheur revenait peu à peu. Franchement vivre ici pour des vampires était surprenant à assimiler. Depuis le premier jour le soleil était là, brillant comme un fou.

-Justement je ne suis pas appariée à Jasper.

-C'est insensé, tu es mariée à lui !

-Bella, nom de dieu ! Tu le fais exprès ?

Marié n'est pas grand-chose pour nous autres vampires. Ce n'est qu'un statut que nous avons pris en vivant avec les Cullen. La plupart des vampires même s'ils sont âmes sœurs, ne se marie pas. Après tout ce n'est qu'un statut typiquement humain. Les liens entres créatures de la nuit sont puissants. Pas besoin de fanfreluches. Nos rites sont plus complexes que de porter une bague en or.

-Viens au fait. Le temps manque non ?

-Victoria.

Ce simple fait d'entendre ce patronyme la paralysa. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas entendu parler d'elle ? Elle savait juste que Laurent était allé en Alaska et avait trouvé une raison d'y rester. Surtout, il se fichait de venger James. Les Delanni avaient été une famille où trouver un refuge adéquat pour lui. Concernant Victoria elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. De toute façon, les Cullen lui cachaient beaucoup de choses. Bella harponna son courage et fit un gros effort pour rester de marbre. Malheureusement en face d'un vampire rien de plus futile. Elle l'incita à poursuivre avec de petits trémolos dans la voix :

-Oui ?

-C'est elle qui m'est familière.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Si tu me dis que tu as tué pour elle ou quelque chose comme ça, je te préviens je m'en vais. C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Tu as ton libre arbitre. Ne me baratine pas.

-C'est surprenant pour toi je le consens. Mais c'est la vérité. Essaie de me comprendre.

-T'es sérieuse ?

Bella n'en revenait pas. Alice lui affirmait être accouplée à un vampire, soit. Pourtant c'était impensable que ce soit cette cinglée et froussarde de rousse malfaisante.

-Victoria est une femelle ! En plus, James et elle étaient compagnons donc ce n'est pas possible.

-Et alors ? La conception d'homosexualité est nulle chez les vampires. Une âme sœur, une compagne ou un compagnon d'immortalité, le sont quelque soit le sexe des deux partenaires. Même si c'est plutôt rare. Et, James et Victoria n'avait pas ce genre de relation.

Alice avait bien appuyé sur la dernière phrase démontrant bien l'évidence que ça la touchait qu'on puisse penser le contraire. Cependant, révoltée pour l'homme qui la protégeait Bella cria, un peu trop vivement:

-Tu en fais quoi de Jasper ? Il va être accablé.

Alice lui fit un sourire penaud :

-Honnêtement, tu ne crois pas qu'il le sache déjà ?

Oui, ce fait pouvait expliquer beaucoup de choses. Bella souffla alors, ses divagations concernant ces créatures immortelles se firent plus nettes. Au fond, elle ne déchiffrerait jamais toutes ces notions impliquant d'être un vampire. Ils avaient leur propre façon d'exister dans ce monde. Sa vision lui montrait des gens tout à fait banals alors qu'ils étaient loin d'être dans les normes. Une brise se promena entres elles et elle surprit les pupilles d'Alice se durcirent.

Bella ressentit alors un froid polaire envahir les alentours. Pas le froid habituel dû au changement d'intempérie. En conclusion, une permutation d'ambiance qui ne présageait pas le meilleur pour la suite. Pour sur, puisque brutalement Alice fut expulsée quelques mètres plus loin. L'action avait été prompte. Toujours sur les genoux son ancienne amie était maintenant encerclée par deux bras robustes. Sa lèvre était fendue. Le nouveau vampire apparu examinait Bella tout en agrippant fermement Alice qui se laissait faire. Pourquoi ce laissait-elle faire ? Puis elle se souvient du personnage. Cheveux châtains, arrogant, sournois et excellent traqueur se tenait un garde des Volturi. Hypocrite il s'exclama :

-Bonsoir charmante Bella.

-Demetri…

-C'est un grand honneur pour moi qu'une humaine telle que toi se souvienne de mon prénom.

Subitement, elle palpa deux présences à ses flancs qui la détournèrent du garde royale. Peter établit une de ses mains autour ses épaules et Charlotte entourait Bella de ses deux bras. Etant à la même hauteur elle mit sa joue contre la sienne. Bella fut encerclée complètement. Une protection absolue en somme. Tous deux faisaient barrage contre un adversaire potentiel. En l'occurrence, arrangés tous les deux en défense contre Demetri. Ils produisaient des sons assourdissant, rusant pour faire fuir le traqueur. Celui-ci les considéra tour à tour et dit :

-Calme, je suis venu en paix aujourd'hui.

Les deux Whitlock découvrirent Alice aux prises du meilleur chasseur des Volturi mais ils ne firent aucuns gestes pour l'aider. Seulement un signe presque imperceptible de tête. Puis Demetri déclara posément, contre le cou d'Alice qu'il flairait hâtivement:

-Alice Cullen, sous les ordres de la royauté Italienne Volturi, je viens vous exécuter.

Brutalement, il planta ses crocs dans la carotide de la jeune femme et lui brisa la nuque d'emblée. D'instinct, Bella s'était ruée vers eux, mais deux paires de mains l'en gardèrent. Ils la maintenaient d'une poigne de fer. Le hurlement fut déchirant. En synchronisme, Bella pleura et s'agitait dans leur étau d'acier. Ce qu'elle pouvait enrager de voir ce coup de théâtre. L'arrogante personne nommé Demetri se releva lentement. Il démembra Alice puis la ramassa dans un sac de toila pourpre. De ses yeux rubis il observa les trois restants et proclama en souriant mécontent et rempli de promesses lugubres à venir :

-Décidément, tu sembles toujours être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Soit certaine que prochainement nous viendrons pour toi.

Il s'adressa ensuite aux deux vampires qui le foudroyaient du regard:

-Faites en sorte qu'elle soit transformée, ou morte.

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Comment un évènement d'une cruauté pareille avait pu se produire en si peu de temps ? Charlotte et Peter tremblaient. Les vibrations provoquées par leur état primitif effrayèrent la jeune humaine. Bien qu'ils soient venus pour la secourir elle fut stupéfaite de voir leur coté sombre. Elle patienta en essayant de refluer sa peur. Les créatures telles qu'elles pouvaient aisément ressentir la phéromone qui se déclenchait en cas de stress prématuré. Cependant, Ils conservaient leurs positions protectrices. Soit il craignait de la voir comme du gibier à cause de leur état, soit Demetri était encore dans le coin. En définitive, il lui était déconseillé de ne pas bouger. Tout aussi fulgurant, ils se détachèrent et la contrôla des pieds aux pointes de ses cheveux.

Peter l'empoigna par le coup, vif. Certainement sous la colère, mais sans que ce ne soit dangereux. Les pieds de Bella ne touchaient plus le sol. Il approcha son visage du sien et gronda. Il souhaitait probablement l'impressionner et la punir pour son comportement. Il montrait son mécontentement et éventuellement sa supériorité. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Charlotte la main sur l'épaule de Peter. Elle adoptait une inclinaison soumise. Elle était dans un même temps, proche et lointaine, tout en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Bella comprit vite qu'il faisait preuve de domination envers elles. En l'absence de Jasper il était le seul mâle du groupe à veiller sur elles. Bien sur Peter rageait que l'humaine soit parti sans les prévenir, ce qu'elle était insupportable en ce moment précis. Les canines près de son visage il feula littéralement et parla furibond :

-Humaine, tu es stupide.

Charlotte garda sa position mais rajouta en levant les yeux :

-Je suis d'accord avec ¨Peter, c'est quoi cette manie de te foutre dans les embrouilles ?

Ce fut au tour de Bella de baisser la tête. La vache, elle se faisait carrément engueuler comme une gamine. En retrouvant ses repères, elle demanda en murmurant:

-De toute façon comment vous êtes venus là ?

-tu comptais te suicider ?

Ça c'était Charlotte. Peter reprit une position plus normale et lâcha sa trachée. Il se recula et l'inspecta avec un sourire forcé. En ébouriffant les cheveux de Bella, bien qu'il a encore les yeux extraordinairement sombres il répondit énigmatique :

-J'ai eu un _pressentiment_.

-Tu vois l'avenir ?

-Bella si tu me compares au mini lutin je vais me fâcher ! On discutera de ça plus tard.

Bon, aller retour maison maintenant. Je dois me détendre après tout ça. Surtout que ça va chier si Jasper l'apprend.

Bella frissonna. Comme si Jasper pouvait rester dans l'ignorance la concernant.

ஜ

Bella Swan était debout devant l'évier de la cuisine. Songeuse elle conversait avec Charlotte et Peter qui essayaient de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de ses agissements. Le problème proviendrait de Jasper. Allaient ils lui révélé cette escapade ? Surement. Il lui vouait une amitié sans limite et une confiance absolue. S'il leur avait confié sa vie, sa surveillance faisait partie de leur devoir envers lui.

-Je suis désolée d'accord. Arrêter de me dévisager comme ça.

-Oui bien sur, pour que tu partes ? Va falloir qu'on se relaye pour aller chasser.

-Ne faite pas ça. C'est du délire. Je ne le referais plus, promis.

La discussion se tassa et Bella pensa au fait qu'Alice pouvait encore être en vie. Le traqueur ne l'avait pas brûlé alors que le feu allumé au sol aurait suffit. Il était fort probable qu'il l'a emporté pour l'emmener à ses maîtres Les Volturis auront enfin la fameuse voyante du clan Cullen. Malheureusement pas sur qu'elle serait aussi bien traitée que si elle s'était rendue volontairement. Cette histoire d'exécution était un leurre. Un mensonge pour argumenter son enlèvement. Restait encore à comprendre la signification quand au couple que formait Victoria et cette dernière. La vengeance était surement le mot clé. Pourquoi avoir embarqué Alice ? Pour torturer Bella ? C'était envisageable. Bien qu'apparemment le vampire brun est aussi souffert de ces actions. Par ailleurs penser à cette histoire d'appariées la secouait. Pour une humaine, entrevoir une relation exclusive était un mirage. Elle connaissait tellement de couples qui se séparaient comme s'il tartinait du beurre, que ça la dépassait.

Un fond sonore se chemina jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle finit de faire la vaisselle. La poêle avait grillé à cause de la viande rouge mais faire rissoler le bout de viande avait été hilarant. L'odeur de graillon devait être atroce pour leurs narines. Au moins ça avait permis de détendre l'atmosphère. En passant par le salon, elle contempla le couple harmonieux en train de danser. Charlotte se trémoussait et riait plutôt fort alors que Peter entreprenait visiblement de raconter des histoires salaces pour avoir cette récompense. Elle s'excusa discrètement pour aller au petit coin en empruntant le couloir menant à la salle de bain. Voyant la porte convoitée de loin, elle s'abstient d'allumer la lumière et longea le passage. La musique serpentait encore à ses oreilles si bien qu'elle n'ouïe pas les pas venir dans sa direction.

-Pourquoi je sens cette solitude venant de toi ?

Dans son fort intérieur Bella était perdue. Bien qu'elle reste imperturbable en apparence, le seul individu capable de ressentir ses besoins, était revenu. Jasper approcha rapidement et se mit devant elle. Il l'interrogeait du regard. Elle coula un regard en arrière pour éviter de le voir en face. Il siffla en se penchant vers elle. Tandis qu'elle ruminait des idées noires, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Isabella réponds moi.

La dénommée lui retourna des prunelles orageuses. C'était dur de résister à ses demandes et ça l'agaçait. Ils se toisèrent longtemps.

-C'est Bella.

Il montra une étincelle amusée à sa réplique et haussa les épaules. Elle remarqua qu'il sentait les bois, les fleurs et le sang, mais aussi une senteur plus sauvage. Avait-il changé quelque chose ? Bien entendu il ne portait pas de parfum qui lui faisait sentir plus « homme », c'était étrange. Intimidée par sa proximité et ce qu'il dégageait, elle souhaitait qu'il la laisse seule.

-Je veux rester seule.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je le suis.

Ça avait été dit comme ci c'était une évidence. Elle enrageait contre tout le monde depuis quelques heures. Deviner que sa vie était foutue lui mettait le moral en berne. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile à comprendre, non ? Elle finirait isolée, seule et vielle. Le son pulsait toujours à leurs oreilles. Jasper se rapprocha alors imperceptiblement et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Sa voix était plus grave et ténébreuse :

-Tu te lamentes. Je n'ai pas le temps de rester avec quelqu'un qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un chiffon qu'on manipule. Démoralise-toi autant que tu veux, mais sans nous.

Il se retourna.

-Nous te laissons la maison. Fais en ce que bon te semble. Comme aller te jeter entre les crocs d'un vampire nomade. Ou bien encore les Volturis. A ton aise.

Promptement, il disparut. La musique s'était éteinte et le silence domina la maison. Bella fit marche arrière et sentit quelque chose tourner dans son être. Un soulèvement d'émotions la rendit chancelante. Puis, elle courut au dehors. La pleine lune renvoyait un lieu désert. Un déluge, craquelé à rebord, de colère, la submergea. Elle grelottait de froid à cause de la fatigue. De même les vibrations exacerbées par l'abandon, lui percèrent la voix :

-Espèce de petit con dédaigneux. Ton don ne te permet pas de juger. Mets toi le au fond du cul et bien profond ! Essaies de comprendre des émotions, seul, avant de faire des reproches.

A bout de souffle elle inspira méchamment en se brûlant la gorge et poursuivit presque affreusement:

- Petit blondinet, tu veux savoir ?

_Je me sens seule_ parce que Alice à été la première à me montrer de l'intérêt véritable dans cette foutue vie. Elle est probablement morte et j'en suis triste. Même si elle a dézingué mes proches. _Je me sens seule_ parce que je bousille le temps de Peter et Charlotte. Ils n'ont même pas demandé à me connaitre. Et ils sont près à me défendre de leurs vies._ Je me sens seule_ parce que je ne comprendrais jamais votre monde et que du moment où je serais transformée je serais seule pour l'éternité. Pas de personnes qui me soutiennent comme elles le font pour cet avenir de merde !

Larmoyante, Bella ne pu continuer sa tirade furieuse puisqu'un violent sanglot la bouleversa. De plus, elle fut le nez contre une veste ou une senteur ombrageuse l'enveloppa. Jasper était visiblement revenu. Elle le sut, aux ressentis des picotements indécents qui longeait sa croupe. Plus il était proche, plus ses sensations devenaient invivables pour elle. En tentant de se dégager, elle récolta un grognement bestial. Par-dessus le bras gauche de Jasper, elle distingua Charlotte et Peter qui passèrent. Mais assez loin d'eux. Elle entendit tout de même :

-Sois certaine que c'est un plaisir de t'aider Isabella.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent plus.

Cependant Jasper grogna méchamment envers eux. Il était plus que furieux. Incertaine de la suite, elle se laissa guider vers la maison avec le bras de Jasper sur ses épaules, possessif. Charlotte et Peter étaient déjà dans le salon debout contre le mur opposé au divan marron. Contre toute attente, Jasper la lâcha momentanément.

Au même instant, elle observait Peter, le crane enfoncé dans le parquet. Les bouts de la fissure lui jonchaient la joue droite. Jasper le maintenait, la main contre son visage. Tous deux avaient les crocs en dehors. Bella poussa un cri et Charlotte vient près d'elle en secouant la tête. Silencieusement, elle lui dictait de se taire. Main contre ses lèvres, elle contemplait les deux vampires. Tout deux avaient les yeux obscurcis, toutefois il était évident que l'empathe avait l'avantage. Jasper rapprocha son visage lentement du cou de Peter et lui enserra brutalement. Bella entendait les craquements. Les deux femmes virent leurs paires yeux se tourner dans leur direction et Jasper déclara finalement :

-Je t'ai demandé de garder un œil sur elle. Si Isabella se retrouve dans une telle situation… je te brise le pénis et tu ne le retrouveras pas avant plusieurs années. Est-ce clair pour toi ?

Peter fut enfoncé plus profondément dans le plancher puis ce fut finit. Il se releva d'une vitesse agile et Charlotte enserra son amant. En se demandant ou était Jasper, une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter. Il l'amena près du divan. Jasper s'y enfonça en amenant Bella contre lui et son bras serpenta sur sa taille. Pour le moment, elle n'était pas en état de protester. Elle a avait cru qu'ils la délaissaient réellement, tout ça pour qu'elle fasse une crise de nerfs. De plus il y avait eu un véritable combat silencieux entre Peter et lui, à cause d'elle. Sa honte atteignait des sommets. Jasper finit par briser le silence d'une voix autoritaire:

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir coupable.

Elle renifla de dédain et reflua un peu sur le coté. Le vampire la ramena de force dans le creux du dessous de ses bras, l'une de ses mains tira sur les pointes de ses cheveux. Son autre main sur une des cuisses de la jeune femme, ferme. Elle retint un son plaintif. Il ne tolérerait aucun refus.

-Jasper est un spécialiste des états d'âmes Bella. Il a vécu bien pire qu'une petite crise existentielle. Tu sais, il n'a pas réussi à vaincre des armées entières de vampires nouveaux nés, seulement en étant que le gentil toutou de Maria.

-Char, pas de besoin d'en parler.

Vu la situation, Bella pensait pareillement. Pas besoin d'accentuer sa colère. Peter la réprimandait ardemment mais Jasper ne fit rien de plus pour désapprouver le fait qu'elle semblait vouloir raconter quelque chose à l'humaine. Il caressait paresseusement le bras de la jeune femme et gardait ses yeux sur son visage, muré dans le mutisme. Elle se retenait de fuir, cela se voyait nettement.

-Bien au contraire Peter. Bella peut dire ou faire tout pour rejeter ce petit _con dédaigneux_ qui nous sert de frère mais on sait tous ce qu'il en est. Alors c'est le moment idéal pour qu'elle apprenne à connaitre l'ancien dieu de la guerre.

Suite à ces paroles, Bella arrêta de gesticuler et étudia Charlotte en questionnant maladroitement :

-Dieu de la guerre ? Il n'était pas Major ou un truc du genre ?

-Bella, putain, si tu veux poser une question ce n'est pas à nous. Il est juste à coté de toi. Assume tes désirs, n'importe lequel. Même si c'est une simple question à poser.

Le tact de Peter était déconcertant. La concernée se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil et par la même occasion contre le vampire blond. Assurément il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Autant utiliser la bouderie enfantine de Bella à son avantage. Il caressa sa nuque, faisant naître des frissons. Charlotte reprit :

-C'est pas possible d'être aussi têtu. Oui il l'était.

Peter entra finalement dans la conversation sans pour autant faire de réprimandes à l'humaine :

-Quand j'ai connu Jasper c'était un très grand combattant.

Le nommé tiqua à l'emploi du passé et le coupa plein de naturel et blindé d'assurance :

-Ouais et je le suis toujours. Je dirigeais l'armée de cette folle furieuse et sans aucune modestie.

-Et assez jeune en plus le petit trou duc…

Peter dans toute sa subtilité continua :

-Maria l'adorait vraiment. C'était malsain. Toute ton humanité avait été balayée par cette garce. Et puis ma somptueuse personne est arrivée.

A entendre et regarder, Bella les comparait à des animateurs télé. Le produit étant Jasper. Charlotte reprit les rennes du récit :

-Et il nous a laissé partir.

-Ce qui reste un mystère.

Jasper serra encore un peu la cuisse de Bella qui posa sa main dessus pour l'éloigner.

-Malheureusement, tu n'étais pas totalement heureux hein à manger des lapins pelucheux.

Jasper accepta de desserrer sa prise mais remonta encore plus sa main. Bella appuyait solidement dessus dans l'espoir qu'il arrête de la remonter. Elle le voyait de l'œil la lorgner et se divertir. Néanmoins quand il parla le ton était sec et froid :

-Alice m'a montré un nouveau style de vie mais qui ne me convient pas, point. On arrête la narration.

Le silence régit l'ambiance. Peter et Charlotte ne voulant pas mettre plus en exacerbation Jasper. Pendant ce temps, Bella assimilait leurs paroles. Si Jasper semblait soucieux du fait qu'elle ne commente pas, il n'en montra rien. Il parvient à mettre sa main contre l'endroit le plus intime de Bella. Elle avait complètement oublié sa main baladeuse. Pour échapper aux rougeurs et surtout exprimer ses pensées, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sous l'ébahissement général :

-Quand Edward m'a raconté une partie de ton passé. Il m'a juste dit que tu étais un vieux vampire possédé par ses démons. Que ton « major » te gardait dans un état semi dépressif parce que tu le contrôlais continuellement. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois dans les parages.

-ça lui va bien de dire ça, ce petit enfoiré.

Peter raillait et charlotte prit la parole :

-Bella vient en au fait nous ne comprenons pas très bien tes pensées là.

Ce qui était absolument faux au vu des sourires railleurs des deux vampires très joueurs. Bella ne les vit pas et continua de réfléchir. Elle remua pour se redresser, subitement assise, et planta ses yeux dans ceux quasiment rubis de Jasper :

-Hé bien… tu n'obéis qu'à tes règles n'est-ce pas ?

-Et alors ?

-Hé bien, le major ou le dieu de la guerre, peu importe. Elle haussa les épaules. Tu dois le laisser être cette part de toi. Ne plus l'enchaîner. Tu sais un jour quelqu'un restera avec toi quoi que tu dises et quoi que tu fasses.

-Toi.

-Pas besoin de te retenir. Ces derniers temps tu ne sembles plus être toi-même. C'est vrai que c'est effrayant mais c'est ton toi intérieur. M'enfin ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. Peter et Charlotte te connaissaient déjà avant. Donc il n'y a que moi qui…

Bella avait poursuivit sa litanie puis comprit le sens de ce petit mot. Ses joues contre sa volonté devinrent totalement rouges. Lui prit un air clairement joueur pour voir si elle allait le contredire. Elle coula un regard vers ses deux nouveaux amis quand elle remarqua qu'ils avaient détalé. Elle parla entre ses dents sans se rappeler que Jasper pouvait entendre facilement.

-ça, je leur ferais payer.

-Y'a pas de quoi être gênée.

-Si tu te rapproches, si j'ai de quoi l'être ! Arrête de t'approcher !

Effectivement, inconsciente elle s'était accoudée au derrière du divan alors qu'il se penchait. Son sourire devint un peu plus lascif. Pour sa part, elle ne voyait pas bien en quoi c'était bon qu'il soit si près comme cela, alors elle ordonna:

-Ne fais pas ça !

Il continua de se pencher. Tout son physique la surplombait, ses cheveux blonds tombaient presque sur son visage féminin. Leur nez se frôlèrent et Bella hoqueta paniquée parce qu'il ne répondait pas.

-Tu ne vas pas me manger n'est-ce pas ?

Il pinça les lèvres amusé, alors qu'au dessus d'eux elle saisit un grand esclaffement suivit d'un juron étouffé. Peter, et Charlotte qui le gifle. Il grogna et dit pour le grand moqueur du haut :

-Ne ris pas trop Petey, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Bon, d'un coté elle n'était pas seule avec lui. Il secoua la tête et prit un air taquin ensuite en se focalisant sur l'humaine:

-Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non. Mais promis, sauf si tu me le demandes je ne te croque pas.

Elle vacilla complètement sur le dos à ses paroles. Sans parler des millions de picotements sur sa peau la où il avait posé sa main, son cœur la rendait presque sourde. Les yeux amarantes était fixé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, pleine, brillante et rose. Leurs pupilles se dilatèrent en même temps. Il empoigna ses cheveux d'une main, et plaça sa paume au derrière de sa tête qu'il fit avancer vers lui. Totalement subjuguée elle le laissa la dominer. Il se positionna pratiquement sur elle, bien sur sans lui peser sur le corps. Quand elle s'humidifia les lèvres, Bella le vit inspirer lentement et déglutir. Le venin ? En pensant qu'il n'allait pas bien, elle contracta ses abdos pour se relever mais il la coupa avec un baiser. Ses lèvres étaient très froides, mais pour lui ce devait être l'inverse. Il appuya assez fort si bien qu'elle s'allongea totalement sur le divan. Ses mains s'activèrent pour se mettre sur ses épaules. Elle fut impressionnée par sa carrure et elle palpa pour constater qu'il était contracté.

Assurément il se retenait de la dévorer sous l'affluence de ses pulsions sanguinaires.

Toutefois, elle l'oublia quand elle sentit une langue intruse qui parcourut délicatement ses lèvres. Elle soupira sous la fraîcheur et il en profita pour s'approprier l'humidité. Leurs membres se cherchèrent et Bella essaya de lui tenir tête. Néanmoins Jasper était un vampire dominant dans sa nature. Aussi dans l'intimité il gardait un certain contrôle. Pour une fois que Bella pouvait se reposer sur quelqu'un elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Au moment ou Jasper fit remonter son pull rose et le t-shirt, elle gémit sous les images mentales qui naquirent. Pour autant de sa main gauche elle agrippa la main qui retenait sa tête et tira dessus. Il comprit et se retira, frémissante elle ordonna :

-Suffit !

* * *

Note d'auteur :

N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, Négatifs, Positifs, ou encore entre les deux !

Lecteurs fantômes** n'hésitez plus**... Les reviews ne vous tueront pas, non, c'est prouvé scientifiquement !

Un souci ? Des sujétions ? Cette fois-ci je suis d'une gentillesse extrême. Je vous offre un Jasper tout nu… Bien sur pas touche. Il risquerait de vous manger en sauce sanglante !


	6. Chapter 5

Salutations à toutes (tous). Section papotage :

Le chapitre sur Jasper est conséquent, déjà par les infos et par le nombre de pages (sans rire, là je m'impressionne toute seule). Il raconte beaucoup de choses.

En comparaison de celui d'aujourd'hui : qui est principalement focalisé sur le rapprochement de Bella et Jasper. Dooonc, je vais certainement faire comme l'autre jour. Poster plus tôt le Point de vue de Jasper. m'enfin c'est vraiment pas sur.

Merci à tous les nouveaux venus, Favoris et Alertes ! Concernant les reviews des chapitres précédents : **Caalypso94**, **Kyssou**, **Dedel03**,**Lyylla**, **Annetousimplement**,** Miss StarPolaris**, **Grazie**, **G6K** : Un big up de remerciements !

Note d'auteur :

◊Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce couple (Faut bien un début).

◊Les fautes sont les miennes, (Une ovation pour Dedel03 qui me corrige)

◊ Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Tout le monde s'en doute n'est pas).

◊ Je pense que tout y est ? C'est parti !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

-Tu n'es pas bien bavarde pour une femme.

-Probablement…

-C'est ennuyant…

-Tu veux des mots Peter?

Je peux t'affirmer que si tu n'arrêtes pas dans les trente secondes de me dévisager alors que je mange, je te gifle !

Charlotte brisa une bouteille de vin qui se répandit dans l'évier en créant un moment de silence. Ils allaient trop loin encore une fois. Arquant un sourcil, le sourire de l'homme aux cheveux châtains-blonds fut moqueur. La petite humaine osait le narguer ouvertement :

-Tu ne voudrais pas faire ça gamine.

Ses yeux rouges luisaient de malice renforçant une menace imaginaire. Oui, Peter était physiquement effrayant dans sa condition de vampire. Cependant entre tous, Jasper restait le plus intimidant. Alors, Bella pinça les lèvres drôlement amusée.

-Ah oui, tu essaies de m'intimider peut être !? Tu fais le décompte vieil homme?

Intéressée, Charlotte les observa tour à tour tandis que l'humaine reposait sa fourchette dans son assiette presque vide. Des plats plus raffinés les uns que les autres étaient dispersés sur la table embellie de belles bougies. Les trois immortels voulaient lui offrir un cadeau pour ce premier jour de janvier et tous avaient opté pour un bon repas. Croisant les bras, elle le toisa assise sur sa chaise. Lui était accoudé face à elle, sur la table de la cuisine. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Incitée par ses prunelles rouges moqueuses, elle ne baissa pas les yeux pendant le fameux décompte. Enfin Peter énonça :

-Quatre…Trois…Deux…Un…Zéro…

Elle avait redressé son bras, prête et hâtivement l'élança. Il intercepta la manœuvre . Enfin elle crut que c'était lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse la main de Jasper. Elle pinça les lèvres alors que son regard aiguisé la déstabilisa. Il les dévisagea tour à tour:

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez exactement?

Aucun des deux ne répondit mais ils se scrutèrent en coin d'œil. Bella répondit enfin en se retenant de rire comme Jasper n'était pas du tout amusé:

-Je voulais juste lui faire fermer sa grande bouche.

-Pour ma défense ce petit bout de femme est vraiment trop risible.

Comment veux-tu que je résiste à la taquiner?

En fait, ces petites querelles se répercutaient souvent dans la maisonnée. Peter avait saisi que Bella était une grande amatrice de défi et en jouait énormément. En si peu de temps, ils s'étaient liés d'une réelle amitié. Peter marchait à grand pas dans les manigances de la jeune femme. Comme un matin où il avait du boire du sirop de pamplemousse sous prétexte que l'humaine lui avait dit qu'un homme viril se devait aussi de boire des boissons de femme. Bella avait très bien saisi l'importance des rapports entre mâles et femelles au sein des clans vampire. Bella était humaine, alors… Ses propos l'avaient véritablement mis en alerte. Par contre ne préférant pas savoir ou le liquide allait ressortir, elle s'était éclipsée aux toilettes en pleurs, de rire. Si cela divertissait Charlotte, pour Jasper s'était une toute autre histoire. Comme elle était humaine, il veillait constamment sur elle en espérant aussi que Peter sache se stopper seul. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Lorsqu'elle se lançait dans une épreuve afin de démontrer son courage, la témérité de Bella était solide.

Par ailleurs le souvenir de l'incident de la forêt planait toujours au dessus de leur tête. Jasper était très possessif envers elle. Ses actions étaient surveillées même si elle restait libre de tout mouvement. Le lendemain de l'incident qui suivit l'enlèvement d'Alice, Jasper et Peter s'étaient affrontés dans un combat acharné. Si Bella avait été incapable de voir quoique ce soit de la petite fenêtre puisqu'il l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre, elle avait entendu. Les bruits qui déchiraient le silence quand l'un ou l'autre fracassait un arbre en tombant dessus. La terre qui s'évaporait en masse sous leurs assauts. C'était un peu comme les meutes de loups. Un mâle dominant dans le clan. C'était surprenant de le constater puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de choses arriver avec les Cullen.

En revenant au présent, elle sentit Jasper lâcher sa main et se mettre derrière elle. Il fit courir son auriculaire tout le long de son bras et sourire à l'attention Peter. Des frissons invisibles pour de simple mortel se publièrent à leurs vues. Il fit ensuite remonter son index le long de la clavicule, l'oreille, et enfin prit une poignée de cheveux de Bella. Il huma l'épaisseur et posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme devint cramoisie alors que Peter riait carrément. Parfois, il ressemblait à Emmett dans ses actions moqueuses. Charlotte soupira en pensant que ces hommes étaient de gros gamins machistes, alors que Jasper déclarait :

-Voilà comment il faut procéder pour la mettre dans tous ces états.

-C'est hors de propos, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi Jasper.

Bella s'offusquait et s'inclina pour échapper à sa poigne. Incontournable cependant, puisqu'il la retenait par le poignet. Elle tirait sur son bras, douloureusement. Espiègle Jasper établit le contact avec ses yeux chocolat en état de contrariété.

Peter les observa. Bien qu'ils se soient rapprochés suite au langoureux baiser de la veille de Noël, la jeune brunette évitait soigneusement son frère depuis. Si c'était comique à regarder de l'extérieur, pour l'ancien dieu de la guerre s'était évident qu'il enrageait intérieurement. Pourtant il allait devoir forcer les choses. Pour l'humaine concevoir qu'il puisse l'apprécier même l'étonnait, c'était flagrant. Le souci venant du fait de son incapacité à interpréter les sensations qui l'habitaient. Par ailleurs, les trois vampires admiraient la manière dynamique dont elle ignorait ses pulsions aux cotés du blond. C'était un fait, Bella était inexpérimentée en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses. Comme il s'agissait de créatures surnaturelles, c'était encore pire. Du point de vue à Peter, la jeune humaine ne saisissait pas la nuance entre une amourette humaine et l'attachement éternel d'une compagne pour un vampire. Pourtant, il allait falloir y remédier. Jasper était loin d'être un individu patient. Surtout qu'il luttait aussi entre vouloir la manger et lui faire des choses pas franchement notables. Plus vite elle comprendrait, plus vite tout irait mieux. Mine de rien Jasper s'attachait de plus en plus à cette petite humaine à la fois colérique et innocente.

Aussi, Peter n'osait même pas imaginer leurs prochains rapports intimes. Bella était une sacrée coquine. Elle maniait sa fleur avec habilité au souvenir de son deuxième jour ici. Même après les deux jours suivant l'absence de Jasper, le monstre sommeillant en lui en avait flairé les effluves. Autant dire qu'il fut d'une humeur de chien à son retour. Isabella ne daignait presque plus le regarder et elle suivait presque constamment Peter. Même Charlotte en était jalouse mais la laissait faire en déchiffrant clairement les divagations de Bella. Si personne ne lui donnait de détails comment pouvait-elle assimiler que Jasper serait près à tuer ou mourir pour elle ?

Dans la tête de Bella Swan, ses cogitations lui donnaient des migraines. Si Alice lui avait dit la vérité, Jasper pouvait bien vouloir la faire sienne. La complication que ça engendrait ne lui plaisait guère. C'était sur qu'il se lasserait d'elle. Impossible pour elle de concevoir la perception d'un avenir commun. Déjà qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi il souhaitait une telle relation. Quand il était proche d'elle elle surprenait bien sa lutte pour ne pas se nourrir de son sang. Qui voudrait de cette dépendance ? Surtout en se remémorant son passé avec Edward. Oui Edward n'était pas tout, mais ce fut sa première relation tout de même. De plus, une relation désastreuse qui subsistait dans sa mémoire. Les circonstances faisaient aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas négliger un point important : ses inlassables terreurs quand il était dans les environs. Impossible de changer cela, même si dans son fort intérieur le désir d'être prêt de lui la dévorait. Elle aimerait beaucoup parvenir à terrasser ses peurs. Heureusement que lors de ses rares touchés, ses peurs trépassaient sensiblement. En si peu de temps la paire qu'elle formait avec Jasper s'était connectée indéniablement. Cela l'accablait énormément.

Il la dévisageait en parcourant des yeux son corps quand il parla :

-Et si moi, je te propose un défi, Darling?

-ça ne marche pas comme ça Jasper !

Evidemment qu'elle savait ce qu'il allait lui demander. Idiote était le dernier des qualificatifs soulignant les défauts de Bella Swan. Elle le toisa courroucée. Mince alors, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire ? Pourtant elle avait tout fait pour. Lorsqu'elle l'avait arrêté sur le divan moelleux contrairement à ses suppositions il s'était écarté. Se contentant de la prendre dans ses bras. La culpabilité la rongeait perpétuellement mais ses sentiments s'entrechoquaient entre raison et cœur. Pour le reste, il avait délogé la bicoque des Whitlock pendant un moment. L'humaine en avait tiré profit pour ressasser les dernières mésaventures. Trop de chose se bousculaient et peu de réponses lui étaient apportées. Durant l'absence de Jasper, les deux phases de sa personne s'était senties abandonner. N'importe comment, Bella ne pouvait nier aimer Jasper. A sa manière, toutefois le manque palpable dû à leur distance démontrait ce fait. Peter et Charlotte en étaient aussi conscients et la regardait s'interroger infatigablement. Pour Bella l'inexplicable la traumatisait quasiment. Etait-ce parce que Jasper s'évertuait à la sauver ? Parce qu'il lui étalait copieusement de l'attention, presque trop ? Aucune idée à apporter pour la soulager de ses préoccupations internes.

Deux jours auparavant, il était rentré dans la demeure. Les déambulations continues de Bella sur le plancher en bois avaient cessé aussi. En revanche rien ne changea dans son comportement avec le vampire responsable de ses tourments. Elle resterait une femme indépendante. Le soir elle dormait avec Charlotte…

Pour sa part, Jasper avait l'air fâché, offensé et contracté de partout. Toutefois, elle comprit que ce n'était pas totalement par sa faute. Visiblement il revenait porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, et retardait le moment pour parler. Nonobstant, il demanda d'un froid polaire en n'occluent pas le présent :

-Tu joues avec Peter mais pas avec moi ?

Oulà… Peter sentait l'orage venir. Les prunelles rouges baissées sur le corps de Bella devenaient obscures. Ça y est le point de non retour était atteint. En osant le regarder elle discernait à qu'elle point ses paroles avaient plusieurs sens. Il se sentait nettement rejeté. Pour elle ce fut ardu de faire comme ci sa présence lui était égal. Mais l'admirer se martyriser de cette manière ne la satisfaisait pas. Charlotte attira son amant à elle en profitant de la présence de Jasper. C'était dans ces moments qu'elle pouvait avoir son amant pour elle seule. Les deux vampires remarquèrent l'hésitation de Bella. Ah, finalement tout n'était pas perdu. En tripotant son t-shirt elle capitula :

-C'est d'accord…

Ces mots proclamés hauts et forts, prouvaient qu'elle lui laissait le loisir de lui montrer le monde par ses yeux. Qu'elle se reposerait sur lui pour les expériences à venir. Après tout c'était sa faute pour lui avoir fait comprendre qu'elle se sentait seule. Même si effectivement elle ne saisissait pas toutes les choses qui en résulteraient. Jasper vis-à-vis de Bella la surplombait, enchanté, même s'il ne le dévoilait pas. Il attendrait qu'elle montre de l'intérêt concret avant de se réjouir ouvertement. Modérément cependant.

Devant lui, la silhouette semblait chétive. Il posa son index au niveau de sa propre clavicule, qu'il dénuda en abaissant le bord de son habit. L'ordre était clair. Si elle ne puisait pas de sa volonté pour illustrer sa nouvelle résolution, il la forcerait. Tout en sachant qu'elle n'espérait que cela. L'empathie avait du bon finalement.

Courageuse, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds couverts par des chaussons confortables et s'approcha. De ses lèvres, elle couvrit la peau indiquée. Conquérante, elle le fixait du mieux qu'elle pu au vue de la position. Elle reposa même ses paumes contre ses larges épaules alors qu'il se penchait un peu. Alors qu'elle se reculait, elle n'eu pas le temps de voir le rictus de Jasper que ses lèvres étaient posées contre les siennes. A l'arrière de sa tête, elle sentit même les paumes froides du vampire blond. Ça lui rappelait l'autre jour quand ils s'étaient retrouvés couchés dans le canapé. Il la maintenait fermement et malgré elle, ce geste la fit geindre d'impatience. Il introduisit pour une seconde fois sa langue dans l'humidité moite de chaleur Elle planta ses ongles dans ses pectoraux à travers son pull, alors qu'il la serrait contre son torse. Forcement, elle se retrouva la tète en arrière soutenue par ses bras. Il était grand mais ça lui était égal de tomber tant qu'il était là.

Tout d'abord hésitante elle perdit contenance et se poussa en avant pour répondre au baiser. Il fut très, trop, langoureux. Si les gémissements de Bella sortaient en cacophonie avec les moments ou il lui laissait prendre sa respiration, pendant deux secondes, lui demeurait silencieuse. Cependant, Bella percevait parfaitement la bosse formée par sa virilité. Sa manière de l'embrasser était d'une intensité supérieure à tout ce qu'elle avait expérimenté et sa frustration se déliait doucement. Il mit sa main libre contre l'une de ses fesses et la souleva aisément. Pendant la manœuvre elle hoqueta lorsqu'il passa un doigt proche de son intimité protégée par son pantalon de toile. Il l'amena à la table de chêne et la déposa un peu brutalement après avoir fait voler les ustensiles de cuisine et autres objets encombrants.

Plus de cervicales douloureuses pour Bella puisqu'il était à sa hauteur. Les deux personnes ne firent que de s'embrasser impatiemment jusqu'à ce que Bella promène ses mains sur le corps du vampire. Il était dur et contracté mais la petite brune ne se laissa pas dominer par sa peur. En soulevant le bas de son pull elle posa même ses petites mains dans son bas dos et entreprit de faire grincer ses ongles spontanément. Pour toute réponse, il rassembla le haut de l'humaine partiellement pour parvenir à frôler son épiderme de ses doigts pareillement. Les faisant bouger, il remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et enclava son sein droit de sa main gauche. La seconde main tenant toujours la nuque. Le gémissement échappé dans la bouche pulpeuse de la jeune femme, lui fit inconsciemment arquer son bassin contre la chaleur irradiante. Jasper commençait à produire du venin sous l'excitation. Malgré tout, ils continuèrent à se découvrir mutuellement. Ce n'était pas dangereux, ça devait juste la piquer. Quand elle commença à se sentir totalement dénudée par ses inhibitions, elle délaissa ses lèvres réchauffées par leurs échanges et suçota la peau de sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou et enfin elle avança d'elle-même son centre contre la protubérance. Un grognement puissant mêlant excitation et convoitise s'étrangla dans la gorge de Jasper. Aussi de son pouce il remuait le mamelon et attirait encore une fois les hanches de Bella contre lui quand un toussotement se fit entendre.

Le monstre en Jasper gronda méchamment contre l'importun qui venait vraisemblablement de les couper dans son futur accouplement. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et découvrit Peter et Charlotte chancelants. Bella bien que scandalisée par son comportement, sourcilla en les étudiants.

-Face de cul !

Bon apparemment Peter se portait bien. Cependant le regard rubis de ce dernier brillait, lubrique. Lui et Charlotte étaient, vraiment, très essoufflés. Peter était derrière sa compagne et l'emprisonnait de ses ongles acérés par le cou. Une fissure minime se profilait même. L'autre maintenait l'une de ces cuisses, charnellement. Elle pouvait voir la jambe de Peter entre celles-ci. Quant à Charlotte les paupières closes, appréhendait, courbée en avant. La luxure qui se dégageait d'eux fit gigoter Bella, totalement consternée.

-Apprends à contrôler ta saloperie de _don_, stupide connard !

Bella ria nerveuse et obstrua un moment les mains qui accomplissait de petits cercles sur sa peau. Il était certain qu'ils avaient ressenti tous ce qu'eux avaient ressentis. C'en était très embarrassant mais aussi très drôle. Pour une fois Peter ne fanfaronnait plus.

-Toi aussi fausse prude ! Pas encore vampire et déjà exhibitionniste ?

Bella tiqua à cette phrase et guetta en coin Jasper, dont le regard noir la fit frémir. Il semblait lutter contre son envie de la prendre ici et maintenant. Pourtant elle mit ses paumes pour le refouler gentiment. Ses iris noirs la détaillèrent avant qu'il ne se projette à l'opposé, subitement. Elle choit en arrière haletante.

ஐ

Plusieurs minutes avaient été nécessaires pour que chacun reprenne une allure convenable. Sans œil lascif. Au final la jeune humaine avait même dû aller se doucher pour que Jasper réussisse à enlever son regard fiévreux de son corps. Une chose était sure pour Bella, Jasper était attiré par elle. Contre toutes attentes, ce fut un élément qui ne lui convient pas. Bien sur qu'elle appréciait d'être désirée. Néanmoins ça ne lui ôtait pas ses incertitudes. Il n'y avait pas que le sexe. Quand elle revient au salon, seul Jasper était là, debout près de la petite fenêtre. Au dehors le temps virait à l'orage. L'homme aux cheveux blonds l'interpella pour qu'elle s'approche mais elle resta là à le regarder. Il émit un râle qui ne lui laissa plus le choix et Bella franchit la distance les séparant. Il l'engloba de ses bras et précisa comme une évidence :

-Il nous faut un moment pour discuter.

Elle ne répondit pas alors il la secoua un peu.

-Oui Jasper j'ai entendu.

-Hé bien dis le. Je ne veux pas discuter avec un mur.

-Où sont Peter et Charlotte ?

-Partis chasser… et surement occupés à autre chose. Je sais que c'est une situation un peu étrange et tu as peur. Mais il va falloir mettre ce qu'il vient de ce passer à plus tard puisque J'ai appris de nouvelles choses concernant Alice.

Bella plissa les yeux et se mouvait difficilement dans l'étreinte un peu brutal de Jasper. Comment voulait-il qu'elle remette à plus tard leur échange passionné ? Néanmoins, vu l'importance de ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle le questionna du regard :

-Quoi comme mauvaises nouvelles ?

-Nous allons devoir te transformer rapidement, Darling.

Elle serra les lèvres de désaccord et il vit l'expression troublée de l'humaine.

-Ce n'est plus un choix mais une obligation maintenant. Il est hors de question que j'entende tes lamentations pour essayer d'ergoter sur ta mésentente. Et, pas la peine d'en arriver à une dispute qui, de toute façon serait inutile. J'aurais le dernier mot.

Complètement outragée, Bella tenta de le repousser. Le connard venimeux était de retour. Les yeux écarquillés elle s'exclama :

-Depuis quand _tu_ décides de _mon_ avenir ?

-Depuis que _tu as décidé_ de m'inclure dans cet avenir.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Isabella je suis certain que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais tu ne te lies à un vampire comme si tu choisissais une paire de chaussettes. Peter m'a raconter qu'Alice t'avais expliqué l'appariement ?

-Alors ils étaient là depuis le début ?

-Evidemment… Alors ?

-Pas vraiment non… Elle m'a juste confirmé que tu vous n'étiez pas si proches que je le croyais. Mais c'est d'une excentricité, pour moi vous étiez comme Carlisle avec Esmée ou encore Emmett avec Rosalie… Mais, à dire vrai ses paroles m'ont juste certifié l'impression que j'avais depuis quelques temps.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Elle grimaça, avec ses questions il l'a mettait mal à l'aise.

-Tu le sais très bien Jasper.

Il sourcilla.

-Oui. Mais toi ce n'est pas si sur… Les humains sont éphémères et ne comprennent pas grand-chose au monde qui les entoure alors si il s'agit d'amour, c'est une véritable catastrophe.

-Je ne me sens pas du tout vexée.

-Ne soit pas comme ça avec moi, je ne suis pas un de tes amis mortels.

-Tu prends la grosse tête ?

-Isabella !

-Oui ?

Son insolence était une épouvantable méthode pour communiquer avec lui à l'instant mais c'était incontrôlable. Pourtant elle se tut lorsque le tour de ses globes se noircissement à vu d'œil. Quelle susceptibilité ! Le rouge sang de ses yeux la terrorisa pratiquement mais elle suréleva sa main contre sa joue, puis au coin de ses yeux. Elle remonta son pouce contre ses paupières et soupira quand il émit un traintrain dans sa gorge et sa poitrine. Un peu comme les animaux heureux. Elle reprit:

- C'est instinctif, j'ai toujours été seule. Je me suis toujours occupée de moi-même. Je me défends en provoquant la personne qui me retire mon indépendance, mais ce n'est pas contre toi. Donc ne le prends pas comme une attaque, d'accord ?

Il ne répondit pas alors elle le sermonna, déridée :

-Putain Whitlock, je te cause !

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un long rictus exécrable. Son audace n'avait d'égal que sa beauté pour lui. Alors il la toisa de ses pupilles grenat et lui accorda son attention:

-Je crois assimiler tout ce qui inclut le « nous ». Mais je ne peux pas te permettre de diriger ma vie. Ou bien non ma vie en l'occurrence. Je dois le décider par moi-même.

-Tu ne vas pas au fast-food. Tu risques de mourir, Darling.

-C'est contradictoire ce que tu dis. Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? De toute façon je vais mourir dans les deux cas! Ce sujet à déjà été abordé. C'est bien le minimum que tu puisses m'offrir, non ?

Un fracas dû au tonnerre la fit sursauter. Dehors le jour paraissait nuit. Les éclairs débutaient une danse galante en zébrures. Pendant un moment elle s'inquiéta même pour les deux amis de Jasper au loin. Ce dernier cependant garda un sourire et l'entraina sur le divan. Encore quelques jours et l'empreinte de leurs postérieurs y serait imprimée. Il énonça calmement en expliquant:

-Victoria est bien appariée à Alice. Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

J'ai eu des nouvelles des Cullen. Ils ont réussi à obtenir des réponses concernant les deux jeunes vampires. C'était toujours étrange de l'entendre énoncer le clan Cullen comme si il n'en faisait plus parti). Peut être bien que c'était le cas. Cette fois ci, Bella était entièrement attentive. Tournée dans sa direction, elle écouta pendant qu'il jouait avec une mèche de cheveux auburn, qui tombait contre son bras.

-Ce sont de très anciens amis de Victoria. Ce qui n'est pas nouveau, c'est le fait qu'elle veuille se venger de James.

-Et bien nous avons la preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Pourquoi vouloir absolument condamner une vie pour ça ?

-Ca n'y change absolument rien. Durant l'éternité nous autre vampire avons le temps de rencontrer beaucoup d'individus. Ils voyageaient ensembles et étaient très proches. Je pense qu'ils se considéraient comme des frères et sœurs. Un peu comme Peter se sent avec moi.

-Ouais, ce qui est valable de ton côté.

Mais alors pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ? C'est Edward qui a éliminé James non ? Alice a bien du lui dire que c'est fini depuis longtemps, lui et moi. C'est étrange.

-Non c'est moi.

-De quoi c'est toi ? Qui a tué James… et alors ? Oh…

-Oui elle sait ce qui nous lie.

-Alice le lui a dit ?

-Probablement. C'est l'hypothèse de Carlisle. Bien qu'Edward les ai brulé avant dans savoir plus.

-Quoi ? Mais il est stupide ma parole.

-Il a du lire dans leur esprit. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il nous rende une petite visite. C'est Rosalie qui a appelé pour me prévenir.

-Nom de dieu… Nous sommes dans la merde !

-Isabella je suis plus fort que lui. Ce n'est qu'un gamin un peu trop sur de lui.

-Es-tu atteint de mégalomanie ? Sans rire Jasper, je ne parlais pas de ça.

Le vampire la scruta en réalisant qu'elle mentionnait toute la famille Cullen, plus particulièrement la grande blonde Rosalie et des remarques vipérines qu'elle lui balancerait quand elle saurait pour eux deux. Il la rassura :

-Rosalie le sait déjà. Edward n'est pas doué pour garder les secrets.

Ce ne fut pas pour l'apaiser, l'inverse se produisit. Pourtant il continua dans la lancée en prenant les mains de l'humaine. Dans l'instant Bella l'écoutait donc il bénéficia de ce temps :

-Me mentir ne te sied pas. Bien que ce soit fâcheux, tu as encore des réserves avec moi.

Il la souleva doucement et la positionna entre ses jambes. Elle hésita et se laissa retomber contre son torse. Alors il l'entoura pendant qu'elle déclarait :

-Je l'admets mais tu peux surement faire quelque chose pour m'aider ?

-Comme ?

Il se mit à caresser son ventre par-dessus son habit. Les milliers de frissons lui parcoururent une nouvelle fois l'épine dorsale. Elle demeura lucide malgré les vibrations qui revinrent.

-Me permettre une faveur ?

-hm ?

A l'aide de son menton il lui dégagea la nuque et y fourra son nez.

-Je veux voir Charlie et je veux bien être transformé ensuite.

Il protesta en lâchant un râle minuscule. Elle commença à se relever alors il capitula.

-Il y a un mais ? Je sens ton hésitation. Parle.

-C'est évident que ce sera toi.

-J'essaierais.

Les vibrations dues à son toucher devenu un peu plus insistant se logèrent dans un endroit plus intime de son corps et elle gigota. Da sa main libre il la teint en place.

-Ne bouge pas.

Elle s'incita à obtempérer. Mais s'il savait l'effet produit par sa proximité, elle le trouvait vraiment pervers d'en jouer. L'une de ses mains se posa contre sa chaleur protégée de tissus. Du coin de l'œil elle vit ses mèches blondes parsemées de châtain. Il grondait graduellement à l'insistance de ses hanches qui voulaient se mouvoir. Ses petites fesses rondes se frottaient contre lui.

-..Isabella…

Elle apposa toute sa volonté pour parvenir à arrêter de se balancer mais il venait de commencer à pousser le pouce contre son petit centre. Elle-même grogna et il rit faiblement. Ouais définitivement il jouait. C'était un pur défi qu'il lui lançait. Soudainement elle cria sous l'influence d'un désir intense et il se moqua ouvertement, elle demanda époumonée et haletante :

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Ne tente pas de rivaliser avec moi. A ce jeu je suis plus expérimenté.

En conclusion il avait ressenti son subit contrôle pour le provoquer mais avait coupé court en lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir pure. Il continuait de remuer son doigt contre le pantalon et sentit qu'elle s'humidifiait. Ses soupirs devenaient plus puissants et lui-même ne put s'empêcher de soulever finalement son bassin.

ஐ

Lorsque Peter et Charlotte étaient revenus le spectacle les avait cloués sur place. Leur compagnon d'arme en position assise avec une belle brune entre les jambes, les regardaient. L'humaine aussi face à eux. Elle avait la tête en arrière reposant contre le torse masculin, trop petite pour arriver à ses épaules. Jasper les avaient entendus c'était incontestable, puisqu'il les toisait avec un sourire carnassier, son nez contre l'épiderme en sueur de l'humaine en pleine extase. Elle avait les jambes écartées alors que la main de l'homme se dévoilait parfaitement, à leurs yeux, contre l'intimité de Bella. Jasper ressortit enfin sa main du pantalon portée par Bella et amena ses doigts à ses lèvres. La senteur dû au plaisir de l'humaine se propageait dans la pièce. Il lécha enfin son index ou exhalait les fluides personnels. Quant à la jeune femme, une de ses mains agrippait férocement l'avant bras du vampire alors que l'autre se perdait dans la tignasse blonde à l'arrière de sa tête. Les deux arrivants avaient ronchonné et Peter avait déclaré alors que Jasper arrogant les dévisageait :

-Mec, tu nous la dévergondes ?

-Et dire qu'on était parti pour éviter ça !

Charlotte se pinçait l'arrête du nez.

ஐ

Jasper Whitlock tint parole.

Des le lendemain, les quatre personnes délaissèrent la maisonnée. Au début, ils avaient voulu voyager avec leur vitesse, unique, mais l'humaine s'était plainte. Elle mentionna le nombre de kilomètres, prétextant qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir sans que ce soit douloureux et cela fonctionna.

Malgré tout elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle en avait fait la proposition. À l'heure actuelle au volant elle essayait vainement de se concentrer sur la route à emprunter. En suivant un mouvement qui attira son attention, elle aperçût Charlotte sur le siège passager qui haussait le son de la radio. Genoux pliés contre la vitre, la plante des pieds contre l'ouverture du porte gant, elle la dévisagea du coin de l'œil et sourit :

-Je monte le son pour toi Bella. Tes pauvres oreilles n'entendent pas très bien n'est-ce pas ?

-Trop aimable Char…

Derrière son amie critiquant les facultés humaines, se tenait son amant. Peter restait énigmatique en la lorgnant. Quand elle observa dans le rétro si aucune voiture ne la doublait elle rencontra des pupilles familières. Jasper la scrutait et remuait doucement les lèvres. Visiblement il conversait avec Peter. Les deux hommes étaient affalés sur leur dossier et la regardait. Comment ne pas en déduire que le principal sujet, n'était pas elle ? Peter finit par s'exclamer de sa voix grave tintée de l'accent texan.

-Bella quand est-ce que tu dois voir rouge ?

Bella avait noté que ses trois amis venaient du même coin. Même si Jasper devait avoir appris à cacher son accent. Pourtant en face d'elle il s'amusait de l'effet qu'il visualisait en l'employant. Pire les deux hommes s'en distrayaient ensembles pendant que Charlotte lui lançait des œillades de compassion. C'était reparti pour un tour :

-Pas maintenant Peter et ce serait bien que tu t'abstiennes d'ouvrir la bouche si c'est pour dire ce genre de chose.

-Beauté, moi ce que j'attends c'est que tu l'ouvres au contraire. Ça fais quatre heures qu'on est dans cette foutue bagnole et je ne trouve que de cette manière. Y'a que Jas qui y arrive à te délier la langue.

Passant outre le commentaire clairement salace elle lui tira la langue. Non, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de rougir. Il ne cherchait que ça pour s'occuper. Charlotte émit un petit rire scintillant qui lui arracha un sourire. Puis Peter reprit comme ci de rien n'était :

-D'ailleurs Jas, l'as-tu déjà connu réglée ?

-Nom de dieu…

Bella se recroquevilla sur son siège. Qu'avait-elle fait pour entendre cela ?

-Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'essuyer ses foudres de femme en période maudite.

Dans le rétro, elle distingua Jasper qui se rapprochait doucement. Elle lui rendit simplement un regard noir. Des deux cotés du siège, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, dénudées. Elle se retrouvait en débardeur, bien sur prêtée par Charlotte encore une fois. Ils avaient décidé d'élever le chauffage à fond comme ils retournaient dans un pays froid. Il fit glisser ses mains contre sa nuque et la fixait dans le miroir suspendu. Elle bougea les épaules pour le dégager mais il descendit ses mains contre ses cotes. Elle frémit et ferma un instant les yeux. La voiture dérapa alors que Charlotte reprenait le contrôle d'une main en fusillant du regard Jasper puis Peter.

-Bandes de crétins vous voulez précipiter sa mort ? Jasper n'oublie pas que tu lui as promis de revoir son père. Et toi Peter attends qu'elle soit sur la terre ferme pour t'amuser.

Le premier nommé grinça des dents et relâcha la pression de son doigt tandis que le second acquiesça. Les accidents arrivaient vite. Bien vite Bella commença à se frotter les yeux et à bailler. Charlotte décida alors que c'était son tour de conduire. Elle détendit ses jambes pour retirer ses pieds nus du porte gant et sauta hors de l'auto quand ils furent à l'arrêt. Bella fit une étape au petit coin et mangea une lasagne. Quand elle revient avec Jasper sur les talons, elle remarqua que Peter s'était mis aux cotés de sa compagne. Elle s'installa donc derrière. Ils redémarrèrent et contre toute attente Charlotte ne fit pas comme une course de rallie. Peter fut grognon et Jasper haussa les épaules devant une phrase inaudible pour l'humaine. Soudainement, Bella sentit sa tête partir en arrière alors elle se reposa contre la vitre. Cependant les coups crées par la route lui meurtrissait les oreilles. Agacée elle souffla et se remit assise. Puis elle vit Jasper lui retirer sa ceinture de sécurité pour la détacher et lui intima de se coucher. Pas motivée pour, elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite en baillant. Pas démonté par le refus il empoigna son bras et l'abaissa contre lui. Allongée sur ses cuisses elle gigota un moment avant de produire de petits gémissements dus à son sommeil. Elle souffla plusieurs fois le prénom de l'homme qui lui prodiguait des caresses le long de ses bras et ses cheveux. Les deux vampires à l'avant observèrent leur ami fixer sans jamais baisser les yeux, Bella Swan.

ஐ

Toujours allongée, Bella avait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. La sueur perlait de son front et d'autres parties de son corps, comme son dos. Un cauchemar l'avait réveillé prématurément. Elle se tourna et s'aperçût qu'elle ne pouvait étendre ses jambes complètement. Pire elle ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage ovale d'une belle blonde qui semblait endormie. La peau rendue dorée et scintillante par le soleil paraissait propager une senteur de fleur. Cette dernière libérait un charme authentique et il fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de Charlotte Whitlock. Sa silhouette effilée, toujours affublée d'un short en jean et sur le dos avait les bras derrière la tête. Bella promena son regard et identifia le lieu comme celui de la villa Cullen grâce aux parois murales. Apparemment ils étaient bien arrivés à destination. Plus ou moins. Par ailleurs cette pièce de la grande maison de lui ne disait rien. A qui était cette chambre ? Les allures simplismes ne l'aidèrent pas. Rien dans le mobilier non plus ne dévoilait pas le propriétaire.

Aussi, dans son dos elle ressentit une présence. Un homme c'était certain. Toutefois ce n'était pas Jasper. Les soubresauts de sa proximité n'étaient pas là et ça lui fit peur. Des bras entouraient son corps. Une main était même sur ses hanches. La possessivité de l'individu dérangeait vraiment Bella. Il se colla un peu plus à ses omoplates. L'effluve qui lui parvint était bien d'un homme et elle le connaissait. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse en assimilant le fait qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où était Jasper. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait exactement ? Il souffla dans son cou et ria, elle entendut ensuite le timbre grave de Peter :

-Beauté, reste comme ça. Nous avons des complications.

Confuse, il la laissa se mettre sur le dos alors que Charlotte crapahutait vers eux. Avait-elle loupé un épisode ? A sa gauche Peter avait l'air dramatique. Il resserra sa prise et prit aussi la main de Charlotte. Elle perçut leur regard luire dangereusement, subitement devenu sombre se porter sur un coin de la pièce. Mettant sa tête en arrière elle aperçût un spectacle étrange. Peter mit ses lèvres contre son cou découvert, alors qu'elle entendit un grondement défensif provenir de celle-ci. Non loin d'eux Jasper se tenait dos à eux faisant face à un Edward furieux.

-Tu le laisses faire ça alors qu'il mange des humains ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Edward, grandit un peu.

Jasper était tendu, les épaules ressortissant, le torse bombé et les jambes écartées. Quant à Edward, il était accroupi dans l'encadrement de la porte. Rien qui ne présageait le meilleur. Derrière le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés se tenait Emmett prêt à intervenir avec Rosalie derrière, nettement inquiète. Elle lança un regard désolé à Bella. Si la blondinette superficielle était compatissante envers elle, c'est qu'il y avait un réel problème. Toujours sur le dos avec Peter près d'elle qui la contenait, elle ne put que contempler leur altercation.

-Pourquoi tu la forces à ça ? S'il y a bien un vampire qui doit posséder Isabella c'est moi !

-Ce n'est pas un objet dont tu peux disposer à ta guise. Et comme tu lis dans mes pensées tu peux certainement voir que je n'ai rien fait pour la forcer.

-Menteur. Tu lui as même fais des choses dégoutantes. Bella ? Tu m'entends, viens avec moi.

Visiblement il changeait de tactique en prétendant snober Jasper. Néanmoins l'ancien Major lui répondit calmement :

-N'essaies pas de l'influencer gamin ! Elle reste ou elle est !

Bella commençait à comprendre imperceptiblement. Elle gigota contre Peter. Elle le pinça pour qu'il se recule. Toutefois, il secoua la tête en confirmant qu'il ne la laisserait pas se lever. Son geste envers lui ne faisait pas mal et Charlotte maintenait aussi Bella. Elle marmonna :

-Si tu ne me laisses pas partir, je te mords jusqu'à me faire saigner les gencives. Alors ?

Il ricana en se poussant, les mains en l'air. Peter n'était pas dupe, elle le ferait. Mais s'il la laissait partir ce ne serait pas le cas de Jasper. Elle posa un pied au sol de parquet et avança prudemment vers le vampire qui la protégeait de sa personne. Elle se mit à ses cotés mais en retrait, sensiblement derrière lui. Elle loucha dans sa direction :

-J'ai l'impression que vous me voyez comme un trophée. Et ça ne me plait pas.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, Edward s'était élancé vers elle. En reculant elle avait trébuché à cause de la panique. Fort heureusement Jasper intercepta son corps et la couvrit. Tout les deux accroupis, les rugissements éclatèrent. Charlotte et Peter aux cotés de Jasper et Edward contre toute attente, seul. Jasper prit le visage de Bella contre ses paumes et dicta :

-Il va falloir que tu m'écoutes attentivement Isabella. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu es une personne très importante pour moi et il continue à te traiter comme un outil. C'est inadmissible pour moi. Alors je compte sur toi pour exécuter mes ordres.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Aller avec ton père à la Push. Tu y seras en sécurité.

Il se releva en entrainant Bella :

-Moi je vais m'occuper de ce petit arrogant pour qu'il comprenne quand il faut s'agenouiller devant plus fort que lui.

Elle voulut protester mais il la fit taire d'un baiser sur les lèvres. Coléreux il s'introduisit entre ses lèvres et la serra fort. En gémissant, elle le sentit descendre vers son cou puis la naissance de sa poitrine lui suçotant la peau. Bien qu'elle eut mal, elle ne dit rien. Puis ce fut fini et il disparut avec Edward. Ses jambes fléchirent et elle demanda en regardant Peter en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Il va réclamer ce qui est sien.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, Négatifs, Positifs, ou encore entre les deux !

Un souci ? Des sujétions ? Pour ma part j'ai une 'tite envie de raclette…


	7. Chapter 6

Salutations à toutes (tous). Section papotage :

Voilà donc le fameux chapitre sur Jasper. Il est coupé en trois parties.

Merci à tous les nouveaux venus et anciens :

Favoris : **Vampirenessi**, **squishy05**, **Oscarangel**, **Meladrei**, **Jyca**, **Cristalle**, **Christal83**, **Betty24011987**, **Aurélie01**, **Aurelb33**, **Yume-Yuna**, **Vampire-jella**, **Sorciere 6174**, **MIMINE2b**, **Little-Two**, **Kyssou**, **JT50**, **Gamma Phi Beta**,** Dedel03**, **Catwooman, Cendrillon49, Nerivese, **

Alertes : **Vampirenessi**, **Titeuh-stef**, **Squishy05**, **Sirinasan**, **Pyreneprincesse**, **patoun**, **oscarangel**, **Nelumbo**, **Lyylla**, **Lovenaruto96**, **Leti60**,** lamarmotte13006**, **Kekegirl62, Jyca**, **Fanbella**, **Darkpicots**, **Cristalle**, ** .5**, **Aurelb33**, **Yume-Yuna**, **Vampire-jella**, **Mennieemmet**t, **LoudeeM**, **Llyss Sayu Slytherin**, **Little-Two, Lily Joli**, **Kyssou**, **Juhn Shadow**, **JazzyO**, **Hurricane-M**, **Grazie**, **Gamma Phi Beta**, **G6K**, **Dedel03**, **Catwooman**, **Bulles**, **Alice Potter du 55**, **Yumeii**, **Baby07**, **crazygirl67**, **Undeniable**-**Love-67**, **Malicia33**, **titiangel16**

Concernant les reviews des chapitres précédents :** Dedel03**, **Kyssou**, **Sorciere6174 **(dont l'enthousiasme explose mon écranJ), **Squishy05**, **Grazie, titiangel16,** **G6K**: Dire un million de fois merci de suffirait pas

Note d'auteur :

◊Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce couple.

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Une ovation pour Dedel03 qui me corrige et à qui je dédis ce chapitre)

◊ Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Tout le monde s'en doute n'est pas).

◊Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :

**Jen** : Je ne me prétends absolument pas écrivaine. Je sais bien que mon écriture n'est pas forcément top pour tout le monde. Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que tu saisis l'essentiel .lol. Dans tous les cas ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y aucun soucis si tu décides de ne pas continuer. Je suis compréhensive. En même temps je ne peux pas sortir les chaînes et te forcer à lire, non ? : )

◊ Je pense que tout y est ? C'est parti !

* * *

**Chapitre 6/Jasper**

**Partie 1 :**

Je m'ennuyais terriblement.

Nous autres vampires possédons une multitude de possibilités pour combler le vide encombrant notre esprit. Au fur et à mesure des années, seul un sentiment de néant en ressort. Nous sommes des créatures qui ont la particularité de penser à beaucoup de choses en même temps. Cependant, ce vide intérieur l'est uniquement lorsque nous sommes réellement seuls. C'est un sinistre isolement qui se défait à partir du moment où la chaleur d'une âme homologue à la notre, apparaît En effet, tout immortel recherche inconsciemment sa promiscuité. Je parle là d'une compagnie autre que la camaraderie engendrée par un clan.

La vie aux cotés les Cullen avait eu du bon jusqu'à un certain point. Ce point là était atteint. Des personnages plus étriqués les uns que les autres. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Je ne le les détestais pas. Cependant les contempler se comporter comme des marionnettes ne me convenait plus. Voilà plusieurs dizaines d'années que je ne faisais rien à leurs cotés. Un ras de bol général me plombait le moral. J'étais un être surnaturel pourtant, alors pourquoi me forcer à vivre une vie déplorable. Il fut un temps où cette éternité me paraissait meilleure. Sentir les émotions des victimes humaines était horribles. Mais depuis j'employais mon don à volonté. C'était ignoble à dire mais j'aimerais encore boire du sang de valeur. Non plus cet infâme liquide tout poisseux, d'animaux. Je n'étais pas un vampire pour rien.

Dans cette famille, le seul qui méritait mon attention était Emmett. Oui, je suis un éternel égocentrique et je ne perçois que les relations qui peuvent m'être utiles. Je pense même qu'il me rappelait Peter. Ce grand gaillard d'Emmett était une vraie fraîcheur mentholée à écouter et dont les émotions restaient en stase. Lui, qui parfois, continuait partiellement à manger des humaines avec une grande délectation. Le seul à ne pas renier la vérité sur nos comptes. Jamais il n'avait émit de remords à ces actions. Lorsqu'il revenait de ses escapades toutes ses émotions d'allégresse m'allaient droit au cœur, même mort. Il le savait et me narguait souvent à ce sujet. Mais c'était un jeu qui en valait la peine. Une peine qui me rongeait et enfermait le monstre que j'étais véritablement. Contre toute attente devenir un mangeur de peluche n'était plus si attrayant. Ce fut curieux quelques décennies mais à présent cela me minait comme un adolescent en mal d'amour. Nous en parlions rarement mais il me comprenait. Emmett n'était pas si pince-sans-rire que le pensait les autres. Edward ne connaissait même pas son secret ou alors avait trop peur de notre _grand frère_. Tous les vampires avaient un côté obscur. Une bête féroce qui voulait continuellement se nourrir de tout. De sang, de sexe et même de rien, exceptionnellement. Le sien il le muselait à souhait et le sortait seulement lors de ses sorties piquantes. J'en étais jaloux mais c'était une bonne chose pour lui. Alors oui Edward se tenait à carreaux devant Emmett, cette brute épaisse et joueuse. De plus contrairement aux apparences c'était bien lui qui menait le couple formé avec Rosalie.

Rien de plus qu'un larmoyant et pitoyable vampire. Voilà ce que j'étais devenu. Leur régime alimentaire aurait du me plaire. Ne plus me nourrir d'humains avait été mon tandem au début. Tous avaient pourtant apprécié ce fait plus ou moins rapidement. Mais pas moi. Après tout, j'étais un monstre âgé et qui aimais se complaire dans sa nature, aussi hideuse soit-elle. Ce fut Alice qui était venue vers moi pour me proposer un style de vie totalement différent. Intéressé, j'avais vite accepté devant l'instance de la petite brune électrique. L'immortalité était faite pour parvenir à trouver un but. Le mien fut de garder un régime strict. Ne pas vouloir à tout bout de champs bouffer de la chair fraîche Bien évidemment ce fut irréalisable. Non pas parce que j'étais un gros défaitiste sanguinaire mais bien du fait que cinq vampires ressentaient constamment ce besoin. L'ingérence de sentir une faim combinée et puissante, faisait vite perdre les pédales. L'empathie n'était pas toujours une bénédiction. Cependant, je n'en voulais pas à Emmett. Après tout il me faisait savoir quand il allait chasser de la petite femme humaine.

Pour ce qui était des autres vampires du clan Cullen, il y avait plusieurs personnalités. Chacun gérait ses envies et ses délires. Quoique j'en dise aucuns n'étaient vraiment en bonne posture. Honnêtement devenir végétarien n'arrangeait qu'une seule personne.

Tout d'abord, Esmée qui la plupart du temps restait cloîtrée dans la villa somptueuse. Elle parvenait aisément à ne pas faire de faux pas. En fait, son travail de restauration et de décoration étant connecté par internet, ses sorties étaient très rares. De plus manger du lapin la rebutait donc ne le lui parler pas de planter ses canines de fauve dans un corps chaud, humain. Elle serait capable de vous démembrer et vous arracher les parties génitales une à une. Toutefois, même la mère poule du clan Cullen connaissait ce désir irrésistible et aimait chasser. Tous la croyaient aussi douce qu'une pincée de sucre, mais elle était une dominatrice.

Carlisle étant à part, puisqu'il possédait un self contrôle extraordinaire ne me contrariait pas. Enfin, excepté tous ses sermons vraiment assommant sur la droiture du chemin à emprunter par le vampire végétarien. C'était lui la personne dont cet arrangement convenait et franchement, je supposais qu'il eut un _don_. Comme je le disais, tous les vampires possèdent un petit double infernal. Étrangement je ne le ressentais pas venant de son être. Il était toujours serein. Ce qui paraissait probable puisque c'était le seul vampire que je connaissais à être enchaîné à une femelle. C'était dégradant mais quand deux vampires s'appariaient l'un était magistralement supérieur. C'était indéniable. Esmée tenait donc bien en laisse son époux. De mon point de vue c'était révulsant mais Carlisle l'acceptait avec joie.

Concernant Rosalie, elle était d'une cruauté sans pareil. Bien que pulpeuse et d'une attirance d'ange, c'était un pur démon. Bizarrement, elle ne revient jamais de la chasse complètement paniquée d'avoir tué un homme croquant. Non, elle se nourrissait du sexe de son partenaire. Et bien, au moins elle avait trouvé son but pour parvenir à garder sa gorge intact de ce si délicieux nectar. La remplir par autre chose. C'était son petit diable rien qu'à elle. Un succube valait bien d'être un vampire. Quoi que, ses actions friponnes ne se réalisaient uniquement que pour Emmett. En grand joueur il participait avec délectation à ses divertissements, les plus loufoques et dégueulasses, les uns que les autres. Ils n'étaient pas compagnons d'éternité pour rien.

Rectification concernant toutes ces personnes. Le plus navrant restait Edward et non la belle blonde. Elle au moins apprenait à vivre en paix avec son monstre. C'était le prodige, joueur de piano de la famille et le premier ami de Carlisle en tant que vampire. Une place de choix à mon humble avis. Malheureusement, ce petit merdeux était totalement incapable de trouver une solution pour éviter la brûlure incessante de la tentation. Alors il se flagellait à coup de bouquins et de discours moral dès qu'un membre de la famille osait mentionner le sang, chaud bouillant, d'une proie de qualité. Il suintait de ses envies morbides, à vouloir faire gicler un cou juteux. Pas besoin d'être un génie d'empathe pour lire ses émotions. Ses yeux vicieux le faisaient très bien tout seuls.

Pour ce qui était de la petite Alice, je ne portais pas spécialement de jugement. Elle avait tenté de m'aider alors je la gardais en respect. Un petit peu. Au fond c'était la première personne qui m'accompagnait consciemment mis à part Peter et Charlotte. Les autres le faisaient par crainte. Nous avions convenu d'un marché. En attendant de trouver la perle rare qui ferait de nous des vampires accomplis, nous serions ensemble.

**ఋ**

Isabella Marie Swan avait été le déclencheur de ma déchéance, du désenclavé de mon monstre. Cette fois là, dans le lycée de dégénérés mentaux à l'intérieur de la cafétéria, sa présence l'avait fait remuer vigoureusement. Lorsque Jessika, petite écervelée lui avait raconté quelques ragots sur nous, visiblement elle n'en avait pas retenu une seule chose de bonne. Comme l'évidence même que nous étions dangereux. Elle avait commencé son observation voulue discrète, par Edward.

Le choc s'était propagé instantanément sur son visage. Ses émotions étaient parfaitement lisibles. Notre beauté la surprenait. Ensuite ce fut Emmet et elle avait souri, gonflant l'ego de ce dernier. Puis, Rosalie qui la dénigrait de son regard de poufiasse et Alice joueuse qui probablement la connaissait déjà par ses visions. A la toute fin ce fut ma personne qu'elle contempla. De ses deux orbes de chocolat et bien qu'à une distance éloignée de notre table, j'en avais pu percevoir l'étincelle curieuse. Cette subtile inclinaison de la tête devant mon être avait été capté par toutes les créatures surnaturelles à mes cotés. Edward avait même grogné et prétexté un problème pour gérer sa faim. Il avait quitté la pièce. Nous avions tous compris l'importance de la nouvelle venue. Ce fait s'accentuant quand il l'avait sauvé d'un camion quelques jours plus tard. Pas besoin du don d'Alice pour en conclure qu'elle l'intriguerait dans le futur.

Tout c'était enchaîné rapidement. Il la gardait sous sa coupe non stop. Risquait même de ne pas prendre le temps de se nourrir pour aller la voir dormir le soir tombé. Un pur harceleur. Loyalement, tous les Cullen étaient inquiets et ils avaient raison. Seul moi réussissais à sentir son obsession malsaine qu'il comparait à de l'amour. Comme ce fait l'occupait et lui enlevait un peu de ses idées noires, Carlisle et Esmée permettaient cela. A cette époque j'étais certain que ce ne fut pas Edward la cause de sa venue parmi nous. Elle était simplement intéressée par tout ce que nous dégagions. Elle se lançait un défi rien quand parcourant la maison de ses foulées. La détermination qu'elle émanait m'amusait mais il en découlait aussi d'un instinct peu développé. Que dis-je ? Inexistant. C'était horripilant à souhait et j'avais presque envie de la frapper pour la faire réagir. Toutefois il se confirmait vrai qu'elle était subjuguée par notre éclat et tomba dans le panneau du pseudo romantique, qui la pistait à longueur de journée. Avec Emmett et Alice nous en avions bien ris. Mais trop concentré sur elle, il ne nous écoutait pas et l'humaine non plus.

Puis vient le temps où elle fut presque constamment chez nous. Son odeur empestait les lieux. Pratiquement tout devient imprégné de sa senteur exquise. Même si je ne lui vouais pas une obsession infecte, je l'appréciais. De loin. Pour sur il lui avait raconté des immondices sur mon compte. Il lisait mes pensées et savait l'inconfort mêlé à l'intéressement dont je lui témoignais sobrement. Il pensait que je lui volerais son humaine de l'année. Cependant pour moi elle restait qu'un vulgaire morceau de bouffe. Fort heureusement les chambres ne consolidaient pas son odeur alléchante.

J'avais remarqué qu'elle semblait hypnotisée par ce puceau des temps ancien. Ses émotions semblaient pourtant constamment au même point. Jamais de grandes montées fofolles. Comme dans les manèges à sensations. Pourtant en écoutant les lycéennes en discuter cela devrait être proche comme trouble. Son cœur s'emballait parfois mais toujours quand il la touchait, pas souvent et elle affluait même parfois. Il se contentait de lui tourner autour. L'humaine était même frustrée, sexuellement parlant. Il grossissait le sentiment de rejet que l'humaine se proclamait. C'était purement irritant.

Tous l'acceptaient avec joie et sa présence prodiguait un entrainement pour chacun d'entre nous. Ce n'était pas hyper moral mais au final elle s'intégrait plutôt bien à une famille de vampires.

Lorsqu'il la sauva d'un traqueur, violeur et franchement pas dans son bon jour, ce fut encore pire.

Le vampire, vieux, avait lâché sa bête et nous étions en train de jouer au Baseball simplement au mauvais moment. Edward était devenu fou. Je devrais aussi préciser que ce fut Alice et moi qui avions protégé l'humaine. Parce qu'à part gueuler que son « amour » allait décéder et se transformer, il n'en fit pas des masses. Au final ça aurait peu être été bon qu'elle se métamorphose en créature de la nuit. Rien que pour le gifler comme il le méritait. Heureusement, j'avais été là quand il avait goulûment ingérer son sang, pour l'arrêter cela va de soi.

Enfin, il y eu le moment tant redouté maintenant par la famille. Personne n'en parlait jamais.

Le moment où je dérapai et dont je ne m'en voulais pas. Après tout s'il n'avait pas poussé l'humaine contre cette saloperie de piano, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Alors que les Cullen étaient partis en délaissant l'humaine, j'étais parti en visite chez des amis de longues date.

**ఋ**

Je parviens rapidement à mon ancien domicile. Là-bas habitaient deux vielles connaissances qui étaient toujours prêtes à m'aider. Pour cette fois, je n'en avais pas la nécessité. Je revenais simplement à notre refuge sans grande raison. Le besoin de retrouver ses racines sans doute. C'était un petit terrier confortable où je n'étais pas revenu depuis dix ans. La dernière fois était avec Alice. Autant dire que ce ne fut pas des plus calmes. La petite brune était un moteur de vitalité continuel. Parfois elle m'épuisait mentalement. Toutefois là j'étais seul. Alice était partie avec les Cullen. Apparemment sa moitié était en _Alaska_. Grand bien lui fasse. Depuis le tout début de notre « relation » nous avions conclu un marché. Ce jour arrivait, donc je ne la retenais pas. Peu être était-ce aussi pour cela que je rappliquais vers eux.

Mes heures aux cotés des Cullen se termineraient sous cette note. Dans le moment je me demandais même comment j'allais me nourrir. Devrais-je reprendre un régime plus rudimentaire et plus plaisant ? La douleur d'une gorge gonflée et imaginaire à cause d'une faim perpétuelle me répondit. Plus question de se torturer. Quoi qu'en pense Carlisle nous étions de véritables vampires. Des créatures telles que nous devaient se nourrir de sang humain. La terre en était peuplée. Des bons comme des mauvais, le choix nous appartenait cependant.

En surgissant devant la petite maison, Peter était apparu avec une expression maussade. Non en fait il abordait l'air de ses jours emmerdant. Sa compagne Charlotte était aussi là, la main sur son épaule et me souriait. En observant bien ces deux vampires, je remarquais qu'ils semblaient crispés. Ils étaient vraiment irrités par quelque chose. J'examinais en coin la bicoque et vit qu'elle paraissait normal. Enfin il s'adressa à moi. Son ton était agressif et je compris que le problème venait de ma personne :

-Tu m'expliques la merde ?

-Je viens me requinquer près de vous, sois content. Qu'est qui te prends de m'agresser alors que je n'ai pas encore mis un pied dans la maison ?

-As-tu perdu tes couilles ?

Je rentrais dans l'antre remplie de leur odeurs et « comme à la maison » était une expression inventée pour ce moment précis. Je me retournais donc pour le voir derrière moi agacé. Il me cherchait des noises visiblement:

-Je disais que le Major que j'ai connu avait les couilles pleines. Ça ce sont de tous petits noyaux atrophiés.

Il désignait nettement mon entre jambes :

-De quoi tu parles Peter ? Et arrête avec tes métaphores immondes. Tout va bien par là.

Peter alla dans la cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise en se prenant la tête entre ses mains :

-L'humaine que tu côtoyais, fallait pas la laisser seule. Qu'elle connerie t'as pas fait encore. T'es une vraie quiche toi comme mec. Dire que t'étais un homme respectable avant.

C'est la viande de nounours qui t'as enterré le cerveau ?

-Comment tu connais Bella ?

-Tes cerfs duveteux te pourrisses le cerveau ou quoi ? Tu t'es pas rendu compte que le jeune Edward était bizarre avec elle ? Non. Et le fait que ce soit ta compagne… Non plus ? Qu'est-ce que je disais… Une paire de toutes petites billes. Tu sais quoi ? La seule chose positif à tout ce paquet entre tes jambes est qu'il _scintille_ au soleil !

En ayant marre de me faire insulter, je me ruai sur mon ami. Je lui mis mon poing droit en plein visage. De dernier craquela sous la pression. Il souriait à pleines dents alors que je l'empoignais par le coup et le relevait en hauteur. Enfin je questionnais plein de hargne :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Peter se contenta de sourire encore et encore. Charlotte quant à elle s'assit dans le divan et regarda au dehors. Nos disputent étaient habituelles pour elle. Toutefois elle garda l'oreille ouverte comme il s'agissait d'une femme. Charlotte rêvait d'avoir une amie… Seul avec nous deux la rendait triste parfois. Au final je n'en sus pas plus. Nous avions simplement rattrapé le temps en nous jetant l'un sur l'autre pour un combat qui me réconcilia avec le genre vampire. C'était bien de revoir ces deux petits. Ils me faisaient sentir vivant et moi-même.

**ఋ**

Les mois que je passais en leur compagnie était un délice, bien que je continue encore parfois à manger du renard. Puis, je reçus beaucoup plus tard un appel d'une Alice perturbée. J'étais en train de chasser et j'avais clairement envie de lui calquer la tête sur un des troncs en fasse de moi. Heureusement qu'elle était loin.

Elle me raconta donc rapidement comment Bella était partie secourir la tapette du siècle, nommé Edward. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre ? La petite Bella faisait ce que bon lui semble. Même si sauver son cul de péteux était la dernière chose à faire. Mais elle était « Amoureuse » non ? Puis elle mentionna l'addiction de ce dernier, s'octroyant le droit de l'espionner partout. Et quand elle précisa la nuance j'en fus hérissé de dégout. Il l'écoutait faire ses besoins, la regardait se changer lorsqu'elle se croyait seule et tout le toutim. Bref un gros pervers quoi. Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre ? Oui elle était mignonne et une très jolie humaine. Et oui elle ne méritait pas ça. Mais pourquoi me demander à moi de la protéger? J'étais un bon pisteur et un guerrier dans l'âme pas une nounou de petite chose fragile. C'est là qu'elle abattit sa dernière carte.

-Je suis restée à tes côtés Jasper, tu me dois bien ça. Elle ne doit pas mourir comme ça.

Certes, ce fait s'avérait vrai. Dans mon fort intérieur j'appréciais réellement Alice et Bella. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une femme être traitée de la sorte. Même si elle était humaine et parfaitement inconsciente de mon existence. Je n'avais pas vécu beaucoup de moment avec elle. Seulement mon coté archaïque et gentleman refaisait surface. Alors je me convainquis de surveiller un peu l'humaine.

Dire qu'Edward fut furieux de mon retour était une véritable atténuation. Le prodige s'était fait une petite place de tranquillité sous prétexte qu'il avait éprouvé l'ambition de mourir. Et au final, seul Alice avait eu le courage de l'affronter. Carlisle le laissait tout faire. Rosalie s'en fichait, après tout il s'agissait d'une humaine. Emmett était contrarié puisqu'il l'appréciait suffisamment et Esmée était inquiète. Soit pour la durabilité de sa famille soit pour la vie de la gamine.

Le jour de mon retour l'humaine était venue éclaircir ses idées. Les membres de la famille Cullen l'avaient écouté attentivement. En premier lieu et le plus important pour elle, Bella énonça en pointant du doigt le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés:

-Je ne veux plus le voir. Je sais qu'il me suit. La discrétion ne fais pas partit de ton fort hein ?

Elle possédait toujours cette petite voix de femme. Edward était frustré de s'être fait prendre et avait voulu s'approcher d'elle. Cependant Carlisle l'avait stoppé d'une main. Puis le matriarche avait acquiescé. Enfin elle voulut continuer mais Alice l'avait devancée en l'enlaçant :

-Je suis si contente Bella que tu veuilles bien me pardonner, et à Emmett aussi, c'est généreux !

Bella avait grimacé en comprenant qu'elle avait eu une vision et répliqua :

-Tu as toujours été honnête avec moi… Et puis j'aime bien Emmett et ses blagues.

Bien évidemment il y eu une affection aussi venant de ce gros nounours. Je me demandais toujours comment il faisait pour garder son self contrôle devant Bella. Son odeur était juste sublime.

Rosalie ne la portait pas dans son cœur et savait à quoi s'attendre de Bella. Ensuite la petite humaine se tourna vers moi en m'envoyant une senteur agréable. Elle avait fait un pas vers moi, les mains dans ses cheveux voletants. Puis elle se retourna finalement en haussant les épaules à la vue de ma position nonchalante et à l'écart du groupe. Elle avait du s'apercevoir que nous n'avions rien en commun, simplement.

Ce qui était plutôt comique en sachant que je revenais pour elle. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers sa vielle Chevrolet je me suis aperçu que finalement la surveiller serait amusant. Elle n'était pas désagréable à observer et de plus ses émotions faisaient du yoyo. Au moins c'était divertissant. La nouvelle Bella Swan semblait essayer d'affirmer ses désirs. C'était impressionnant de recevoir tantôt une tristesse incommensurable et une assurance absolue par la suite. Elle convertissait ses émotions d'une rapidité concertante. Enfin du positif dans cette gamine. Parce qu'auparavant elle était morne et sans intérêt comme Edward la manipulait à sa guise. Aussi, j'aurais l'occasion de changer mon quotidien et surtout de comparer mes ressentis aux paroles de Peter. Cet imbécile m'avait perturbé ! Cependant, je gardais notre conversation secrète en sachant qu'Edward pourrait les intercepter. Pas sur qu'il s'en réjouisse.

Bella venait alors de quitter le chemin de gravier menant à la Villa lorsqu'Alice vint me voir pour m'avertir que sa moitié était bien en Alaska. Curieusement elle ne m'en dit pas plus. De toute façon ma surveillance commençait puisque d'un regard je vis Edward partir en courant dans les bois. Il courait vite c'était sur. Dans ce domaine je ne le battrais pas. Malheureusement pour lui j'étais bon dans beaucoup d'autres, comme le pistage et la traque. Au final suivre Edward était amusant pour le monstre en moi.

D'ailleurs Edward était effectivement un pervers qui s'ignorait. Son obsession me donnait presque des nausées lorsque ses intentions me parvenaient. Faim, faim et même des envies de tortures se trituraient dans son être. Si je n'étais pas dans les parages le soir, l'humaine aurait eu souvent la visite de ce dernier. En ce qui concernait Bella, elle assurait son avenir en bossant au lycée comme une dingue. Dans la même optique, elle passait beaucoup de journées avec une certaine Angela. Vite le petit ami de cette Angela, Ben s'incrusta et devint aussi un proche de Bella. L'humaine comprenait qu'elle devait s'intégrer avec ses congénères et non avec des monstres comme nous. Néanmoins elle ne fit aucune rencontre d'ordre masculine. En fait elle évitait carrément les mâles humains. Pourtant elle était prisée. Pour ma part, je me contentais de l'observer sagement et de faire en sorte que ce plouc de vampire, son ancienne relation ne s'approche pas d'elle.

Vint le temps du départ de la petit Bella Swan. Son émancipation, et je ressentais clairement sa fierté. Son bac en poche elle avait décidé de quitter _Forks_ pour un long moment. C'était un pur de délice de lire cette émotion venant de sa personne. Elle devenait une femme accomplie. Contrairement à avant, elle avait confiance en elle. L'humaine progressait. Alice et Emmett passèrent la voir et la féliciter évidemment. Même si Bella s'allouait un désir de nous oublier, elle adorait vraiment ces deux là. Par ailleurs la voir prendre des couleurs et du poids me plaisait. Ses formes s'accentuaient et elle ferait certainement fureur auprès des étudiants.

Cependant ce fut, encore une catastrophe. Le fait qu'Emmett la surnomme Bell'stastrof était hilarant et exact. Ce qu'il en riait de bon cœur tout en faisant trembler la villa. C'était un garçon bourru et vivant et ce mec me faisait vraiment penser à Peter.

Pourtant malgré mes suppositions et espoirs, Edward ne se laissa même pas quelques heures avant de partir pourchasser l'humaine. J'avais l'impression qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la suivre. Sans demander la permission, instinctivement je l'avais suivi à la trace. J'avais vu l'humaine se nourrir accompagnée de son amie Angela sous les arbres, faire étape et dormir dans sa vielle voiture. Puis elle fut seule. Le reste du trajet, Edward continuait de la suivre à distance. Que voulait-il ?

* * *

**Partie 2:**

Quelques mois suivirent sans que le môme ne fasse une tentative pour entrer en contact avec Bella. Il la suivait souvent, se délectant de chaque mouvement fait par la jeune femme. Mais c'était tout. Il avait un comportement assimilable à un tueur en série humain. Cependant je savais qu'il jouait des peurs de cette dernière. Il appréhendait de l'avoir entre les mains. Soit il était lucide et restait sagement dans une petite maison qu'il avait louée. Soit sa bête sortait inopinément et il tournait autour de sa proie. Isabella Swan était devenue la proie d'Edward Cullen. Moi, j'étais son ange gardien. Parce que si le jeune vampire ne m'aurait pas flairé près d'eux, il aurait attaqué depuis longtemps. Un soir cependant, pas fait comme les autres il dérapa. Ce fut le produit de la réinsertion de mes inhibitions internes, mes restrictions de l'obscure m'abandonnèrent. Je réalisais que protéger l'humaine allait devenir une de mes priorité.

Adossé contre le mur de son immeuble moisit, je patientais. Sur quatre étages le seul point positif venait du fait que le bâtiment était bien chauffé. L'hiver ici ressemblait probablement à _Forks_, un tantinet moins frais et mouillé. Elle s'était faite des amis et avait même rencontré des individus masculins qui la désiraient d'une manière saine. Ça restait sexuel, mais au moins, aucun d'eux ne voulait la charcuter. Soudainement sous la pluie j'entendis un cri aigu, Bella ? Promptement je sautais et m'agrippais au rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se tenait assise en face d'un jeune homme qui la réconfortait à renfort de blagues. Puis Edward me passa sous le nez. Carrément sans scrupules il me frôla, me narguant d'un sourire. Le petit crétin. Bien sur, je le précédais mais dans ma course je sentis quelque chose. Putain. L'odeur entêtante d'une fleur de fraise. Ça n'existait pas, si ?

Dans l'instant même, je me voyais pousser les cheveux mouillés et poser mes mains sur Bella. Son odeur semblait vraiment forte comparée à d'habitude, peut était-ce du à sa récente douche ? Ma présence avait provoqué un puissant frisson sur sa peau et cette réaction n'était pas normale. Enfin, pour toute réponse elle avait essayé de me griffer avec ses petits ongles. Une pointe d'humour me traversa alors dans le flou et je regardais le mâle humain brun en face de nous. Mes yeux devaient être sauvages, et il devient livide. Bien, parce que s'il posait les mains sur Bella, je le tuais. Néanmoins, pendant que cette dernière s'éloignait de moi j'entendis sa petite voix féminine qui me ramena sur terre:

- Tout va bien, c'est un ami. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

Bien sur il écouta ses arguments mais ne fut pas convaincu. Alors j'allais dans la chambre portant l'arôme de Bella et y entrait. Qu'elle se débrouille pour virer ce petit homme. Elle ferma donc la porte avec le verrou et se couvrit un peu avant de prendre un grand bol de courage et de venir à ma rencontre. Je la fixais simplement alors qu'elle tentait de me faire peur avec ses prunelles de petite _femelle_. Elle tergiversait dans ses pensées, mécontente. Apparemment elle pensait que c'était moi le fautif de sa peur. Peur que je flairais suinté de ses pores. Putain, ne pas respirer… Elle me surprit en hurlant :

-Je t'interdis Jasper Hale, de revenir comme une fleure me ficher une trouille monumentale pour assouvir ton ennui ! Maintenant, ceci dit, je suis prête à oublier... Si tu t'en vas de suite !

Je m'étais relevé inconsciemment, droit et diligemment, je la surplombais. Je respirais encore mieux sa saveur de terreur. Quel délice. Je désirais qu'elle se soumette, au fond j'étais ici pour elle alors pas question de me faire remonter les pendules comme un enfant. J'étais un vieux vampire devant une pauvre humaine :

-Pour toi ce sera Whitlock…_Femme_.

Ces cuisses rondes tremblaient sous la terreur. Quoiqu'en humant bien cela ressemblait à autre chose aussi. Mais quoi ?

Je me mis donc à arpenter la pièce en essayant de vainement d'oublier ses jambes et ses petits pieds que j'avais envie de croquer. Je préférais renifler l'odeur d'Edward. Merde il était déjà entré auparavant. Elle m'avait alors posée des questions et mon cerveau de vampire lui avait répondu automatiquement. Alice ? Oui y'avait un gros problème. Pas de nouvelles de la voyante depuis des lustres. De l'autre coté, dans le salon j'avais senti sa peur grossissante. Je m'étais donc approché d'elle et n'avait pu m'empêcher de la toucher, de la sentir. Je voulais qu'elle soit en confiance. Mais pourquoi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Alors je m'excusais. Mais depuis quand un Whitlock ça s'excuse ? Bien évidemment aussi proche, elle aperçut mes pupilles orangées et tiqua. Comme je n'étais pas d'humeur à lui expliquer que j'avais repris un régime plus courant je l'endormis. Dans l'instant une humaine étrange vint et me vit accroupi devant l'endormi. Elle me sourit pas apeurée par mes yeux orageux et se présenta :

-Bonjour je suis la colocataire de Bella. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un copain. Qu'elle cachotière !

Je lui intimais de se taire et lui dit :

-Je suis juste un ami de longue date. Si tu es proche d'elle essaie de la surveiller un peu. Il y a un homme qui la suit à son boulot. Au moins aller la chercher, tu pourrais le faire pour moi ?

Evidemment elle acquiesça sous mon regard analyseur. Elle était sincère malgré ses peurs. C'était une femme apeurée mais qui appréciait vraiment Bella. Je quittais vite l'appartement.

**ఋ**

Depuis ce fameux jour, je ne restais jamais loin de Bella Swan.

Je m'aperçus même que l'humaine savait quand j'étais dans les parages. Je m'en égayais en la ressentant se détendre dans ces moments. Mon ego de mâle fut flatté. Dans la « famille » des vampires, protéger un proche femelle était primordial alors constater qu'elle avait assez confiance pour se relâcher, cajolait mon coté profond de créature immortelle. C'était clairement primaire mais authentique. Bon, elle était aussi terrorisée mais je préférerais nier ce fait.

A l'opposé quand je compris qu'elle voulait rendre visite à ses deux amis Angela et Ben, j'avais eu un grand désir de la séquestrer et de l'écarteler. Soit elle ne réfléchissait pas, soit elle souhaitait mourir. Néanmoins, je la suivis dans le doute. Ça aurait été triste qu'elle meure après tout ce temps sans avoir essayer de vivre normalement. Comme aller à cette soirée organisée par un naze de service. J'avais vite remarqué Edward. Isabella avait aussi compris qu'il devait être présent en m'apercevant.

Sa démonstration d'indifférence totale me fit sourire. Elle prenait ses aises me concernant la friponne. Quand elle alla danser au milieu de ses humains dégoulinant et répugnants, je m'étais approché agacé. L'humaine se crispa alors dans mes bras. Je voulais voir sa réaction. Lorsque je déposais mes doigts contre son épiderme, j'assimilais les frissons. Je dévalais donc ses bras de mes doigts et cramponnait ses hanches rondes. En étant plus grand je dus me pencher pour humer ses cheveux. Étrangement, elle se laissa aller contre moi mais je pense que c'était inconscient.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi physique avec moi ?

Pas de réponse à donner. Si je devais être juste avec moi-même, je dirais que j'aimais avoir ces contacts rapprochés. A chaque fois je recevais les frémissements et soubresauts que cela engendrait. Bien sur, j'entendais encore Peter dire qu'elle était pour moi. Née, si longtemps après moi et pourtant destinée à rester à mes cotés. Je décidais de l'emmener loin de la salle bondée avant de lui faire des touchés plus poussés. Pas certain qu'elle apprécie si j'osais faire plus.

La préoccupation principale étant sa survie. Lorsque je lui expliquais que le plan allait changer, elle se mit à me frapper pour démontrer son mécontentement. Bien vite elle m'agaça et je fus brutal dans mes mots. Je profitais ensuite du fait que son amie Angela soit revenue pour la délaisser. Je l'endormis sur un banc. En fait, j'espérais que si Edward la voyait vulnérable, il tenterait quelque chose. Par ailleurs j'avais réussi à avoir des nouvelles d'Alice, une paire de vampires attaqueraient Bella ce soir. Autant les attraper tous ensemble.

Le reste des évènements se déroula assez rapidement. L'instinct de Bella Swan se réveilla et elle fuit avec son amie humaine. C'était une très bonne chose parce qu'un des jeunes vampires passait enfin à l'action. Malheureusement Edward fut plus rapide que moi et les suivit. Quand j'arrivais au sous-sol du parking, j'aperçus Edward couché sur Bella. L'humaine était dans un état de sommeil et de terreur. Quant au télépathe son combat intérieur me cloua sur place. Il essayait de la garder en vie pour pouvoir s'abreuver de son nectar plus tard, tranquillement. Crétin ! Je sifflais mécontent en analysant la situation. Lui faire lâcher prise allait être difficile.

Avant que je fasse un geste, un courant d'air me frôla. Un des jeunes vampires s'élança et sauta pour atteindre Bella. Aussitôt, je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras. L'odeur d'un Cullen me titilla les narines. Rapidement Esmée prit de l'élan et bondit. Elle percuta direct le monstre dans un bruit de craquements d'os. La souffrance de l'individu m'atteint alors que la matriarche le trainait par l'une de ses chevilles. De ses talons elle le frappa même en grognant. Ses griffes entaillaient la chair dure de l'individu. Déjà un vampire d'attrapé. Qui avait dit qu'Esmée était aussi délicate qu'une plume ? S'il en était nécessaire elle se laissait dominer par ses bas instincts.

Aussi, j'avais senti la présence des Cullen depuis deux bonnes minutes juste avant que les deux vampires commencent leur assaut. Assaut futile au vu de notre nombre plus important.

Pendant ces quelques secondes après le départ d'Esmée, j'avais perçu du mouvement sur ma gauche. L'odeur d'Angela, alors que son cri d'agonie sonnait. J'avais peu d'espoir pour la survie de la gamine. Elle serait morte dans pas longtemps. De toute façon c'était Bella ma cible. Alice se matérialisa à mes côtés et me siffla en guise de reproche, en désignant Edward :

-Visiblement il est arrivé plus tôt que toi !

-En quoi est-ce ma faute ?

Certes, Alice était une femme. Mais mon système de défense remarquait bien que la brune apportait une position offensive à mon encontre. Emmett arriva vite et entreprit de sa force de titan de dégager Edward. Il nous snoba même comme un prince. Nous vîmes qu'Edward emportait Bella dans la manœuvre. Je la lui repris et la soutiens en enroulant mon bras en dessous de sa poitrine. Mon autre main contre la mâchoire du vampire aux cheveux cuivrés. Cette fois j'avais été plus rapide. Il m'insulta rageusement. Pas impressionné, je portais mon attention sur la belle humaine dans mes bras qui répondit à Edward d'un ton ensommeillé en attrapant de ses petites mains mon avant bras:

- Si je veux qu'il me touche alors il en a le droit, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

Le cœur de Bella était sur le point d'imploser dans sa poitrine, je percevais les battements contre ma peau. Putain, mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Apparemment être contre moi ne la dérangeait pas, elle adorait. Mon don me le chuchotait. En aboutissement de mes raisonnements, j'entendis le feulement d'Edward non content.

En ressortant du parking souterrain, je relâchais Bella qui chancelait un peu. Elle répondit du tac au tac à Rosalie qui était encore mordante dans ses propos. Puis elle vit le corps d'Angela. Ouais, j'avais eu raison concernant la fillette. Morte dans la souffrance de crocs de vampires puis la nuque brisée. Enfin je me rappelais que nous n'avions que l'un des deux jeunes vampires. Au même moment Emmett fut propulsé violement. Rosalie, grande dingue de baston à l'opposée de sa plastique, attrapa la femelle et lui planta le bout de ses chaussures. Les aiguilles entrèrent dans la nuque. J'entendis ensuite Carlisle réprimander Edward qui se tenait sagement à l'arrière d'Emmett.

Pour cette fois, il resterait sage. Par contre, me faire féliciter par Edward était dégradant. Si j'avais endormi Isabella c'était surtout pour le capturer, lui.

Je regardais toutes les personnes, et nous prélevâmes de nos narines la senteur d'un humain qui approchait, Ben. Un souci qui venait s'ajouter. Cependant, l'ami de Bella fut tué sur le champ sans qu'aucun de nous ne puisse réagir. Pour cause, Alice était la meurtrière. Elle s'inclina devant Bella et lui présenta des excuses. Quelles raisons avait-elle pour tuer ces deux personnes ?! Venant de sa petite silhouette je ne percevais que du remords. C'était étrange surtout après avoir tué de ses mains les deux amis de Bella.

Sur ma droite, je ressentis une émotion dévastatrice. Bella était furieuse. Ses prunelles devinrent plus des abîmes que des puits vivants. Elle aurait presque pu faire fuir un loup. Je compris vite son intention vue sa détermination. Du coin de l'œil j'intimais aux autres de ne pas bouger. Alors je me postais pour bloquer son passage. Elle buta contre mon torse et se tient un instant le nez sous la douleur. Elle me dévisagea méchamment et me frappa pour que je m'écarte. Cependant pas question qu'elle aille rejoindre Alice, qui de toute manière avait fuit. Bella m'injuria et son dessin pour me faire souffrir se dégageait par immenses vagues. Ensuite vint un désir qui me fit presque flancher. Ressentait-telle ça pour moi ? Il diminua aussi vite et je crus l'avoir imaginer. Edward grogna contre moi plus loin. De toute façon nous avions autre chose en tête, tous. Je la pris par les épaules et essayais de la calmer. Je réussis la manœuvre et il ne resta plus que du chagrin et de l'incompréhension totale.

**ఋ**

Convaincre Isabella de suivre mes recommandations avait été aisé même si sa fierté en prit un coup. Il avait fallu que je la surprenne par ma vrai nature de dominant pour la forcer à se plier à mes restrictions. A mon sens j'étais le seul qui pouvait la protéger. Le fait qu'elle me nomme par ce foutu nom de famille avait fait resurgir le monstre. Il s'était réveillé des songes. Plus vite que la normale j'étais devant elle. Mon visage proche de ses pupilles chocolat qui luisaient de peur et de convoitise. Les paroles de Peter me revenaient et finalement j'allais devoir reconsidérer ce que Peter m'avait dit. Puis elle avait capitulé d'une petite voix:

- C'est bon pour moi. Je vais faire ce que tu dis.

A ce moment des visualisations plus sexuelles les unes que les autres me traversèrent l'esprit. Ouais je pourrais lui en demander des choses. Encore une fois Edward avait grondé légèrement en récoltant des regards curieux des autres. La peur qui ressentait envers moi le maintenait dans son coin. Toutefois je sortis de mes pensées lubriques et j'avais envoyé Bella à la douche. Durant ce temps j''avais donc appelé Peter pour le prévenir de ma nouvelle visite, accompagnée. Il fut vraiment heureux. Aider la compagne de l'ancien major ? Bien sur que ça l'enchantait. Enfin la famille de végétariens étaient reparties ensemble dans l'espoir de faire parler les deux vampires, fragmentés dans chacun des coffres.

Le chemin s'était donc fait en moto. D'une, parce que je détestais les voitures surtout qu'il aurait fallu prendre la sienne, vielle et moisie. De deux, parce que je pouvais la stimuler en jouant avec ses émotions, si j'étais proche d'elle. Ce qui fut le cas. Sa gêne d'être prés de moi était hilarante. Cependant elle se détendit en fourrant ses ongles contre ma peau. Intéressant.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle cria près de mes oreilles, je rangeais instantanément ma Ducati sur le bas coté. Je n'avais pas envie de broyer ma belle moto sous prétexte que l'humaine m'avait surpris. Je la lorgnais et flairait sa peur. Putain, Isabella ne bouge surtout pas. Par malheur elle se précipita derrière l'engin pile au moment où un vent montait. Il souleva sa lourde chevelure brune. Et, aussi vite que facile, j'étais dans son dos. Au moins, elle ne remuait plus. Son odeur et sa saveur tellement délicate me dilataient les narines et les pupilles. Mon venin s'intensifia dans ma bouche. Depuis le début, nous nous étions arrangés instinctivement pour ne pas faire un accroc. Malheureusement, ce devait être la première fois que nous nous retrouvions seuls, totalement. Je sentais bien qu'elle tentait d'être maitresse de son anxiété. Une frayeur légitime.

-Laisse-moi quelques minutes…

C'était la seule phrase qui me vient en tête. Pourtant elle se percuta dans les lieux comme de la drague ouverte. Ouais, nous chassions généralement des humains de sexe opposés. Séduire les victimes était un réel jeu. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne voudrait pas fuir. Sinon je la tuerais. Son petit corps frémissait contre moi. J'humai même un parfum intensément attractif, de la cyprine. Pas si farouche que ça l'humaine. Je suis certain qu'elle ne remarquait même pas sa nouvelle respiration laborieuse. Elle taquinait l'homme et le vampire en même temps. La peur devait probablement la stimuler. Je m'apprêtais à la retourner pour lui faire des trucs pas recommandables quand un bruit strident me focalisa sur une seule chose. Quelqu'un allait voler ma proie. Machinalement je l'entourais immédiatement de mes bras. Je reconnus ma sonnerie et ordonnait à la mortelle :

-Téléphone. Poche.

Pas civilisé pour un sous. Rien à foutre. Elle se retourna alors doucement et m'entoura de ses deux bras pour chercher dans mes poches arrière. J'avais une imposante érection mais encore une fois. Rien à foutre. Elle obtient l'objet et répondit. Je reconnu de suite Peter:

-Jasper ?

-Euh…non

-Bella ?

Avant qu'elle ne bouge les lèvres, mon grondement résonna dans l'entité qui m'entourait de ses bras. Elle s'appelait Isabella nom d'un chien. Les vibrations de mon être faisaient que la bosse formée par mon désir se fractionnait contre elle. Toutefois je me calmais parce que si je la serrais plus fort, elle allait étouffer. Et j'avais autre chose en tête que de l'assassiner.

-Isabella, Pourrais-tu me passer le coincer de l'oignon près de toi ?

-Je ne peux pas. C'est un peu compliqué là.

-_Je sais_, mais dis lui que c'est Peter.

-Il entend très bien ce que tu dis, Peter ? Je me demande s'il ne se transforme pas en…

A dire vrai je n'écoutais qu'à moitié. Trop occupé à lui lécher la peau, j'essayais de la dénuder de son haut quand j'entendis Peter Hurler :

-Whitlock nom d'un p'tit bonhomme décapité, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger les bourses et enlever se foutu balais de ton cul !

Je grinçais des dents avant de prendre le combiné :

-Peter…

-ça y est tu es revenu ? Tu m'as fichu une trouille de pucelle.

-Oui je sais bien. Écoutes, je te remercie. Toi et ta fichue prescience.

-Ouais, parce que sans moi la gamine serait dans un sale état. Maintenant grouille toi l'anus de te ramener. Char et moi avons autre chose à faire que de t'attendre.

- Parle-moi autrement petite merde!

Je raccrochais et appris que Isabella souhaitait juste avoir un quart d'heure humain. Fâché était donc un piteux mot pour décrire mon état. J'étais en colère, énervé et dépouillé. Elle voulait son quart d'heure humain ? Et bien elle allait l'avoir ! Dans le restaurant je restais près d'elle et repérait son état de défiance envers moi. Elle m'asticotait manifestement et son pied m'effleura même. L'insolente finit quand même par se reprendre quand nous montions les escaliers.

Au final, je n'étais pas allé me nourrir. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se produire pendant mon absence ? Quand je me fus calmé j'étais simplement retourner dans la chambre et m'étais installé sur le lit. Comme le lit était petit, nous étions proches. Assoupie l'humaine avait promené sa main sur le matelas et avait trouvé mon poignet. Doucement elle s'était faufilée contre moi et était même parvenue à grimper. Heureusement que je pouvais rester sans respirer. Aussi, comme son sommeil fut réparateur, je préférais ne pas la réveiller.

Fatalement à son réveil elle fut gênée de sa proximité. J'en savourais de la voir intimidée et la taquinait. Toutefois je perdis mon humour quand elle me toucha pour contempler mes cicatrices. Je lui enlevais rapidement les mains et ressentis une forte luxure. Pas d'elle, non. Mais de la contempler dans mon pull remplit de nos odeurs combinées. Quelle idée d'avoir mit mon pull pour dormir aussi. N'avait-elle pas vu son propre sac derrière le lit ? Elle fut gênée par ce fait mais n'enleva pas pour autant le vêtement. Je la dominais de ma hauteur et elle du lever la tête pour pouvoir soutenir mon regard. Quoi qu'elle y aperçoive, elle comprenait la situation et s'enfuit carrément.

**ఋ**

Le moment passé au parc animalier fut plutôt amusant. Elle était effrayée par de petits chats grotesques. Par ailleurs elle contemplait aussi les animaux d'un air triste. Ses amis avaient été tués après tout c'était compréhensible. Le chagrin ne part pas si facilement surtout qu'elle se sentait coupable. C'était légitime de s'en vouloir mais dans l'immédiat elle n'y pouvait rien.

Pendant un moment, elle reçut l'appel d'un certain Jacob. Je m'en rappelais comme d'un grand gaillard, fier et protecteur envers Isabella. C'était un métamorphe. Comme Bella était visiblement attirée par tout ce qui touchait au surnaturel, je préférais garder un œil sur lui aussi. Au moins, lui ne lui courait pas après et la laissait faire ses choix. Puis mes deux amis de toujours se pointèrent et l'humaine fut bouche bée. Et oui, les Cullen paraissaient fade aux cotés de ces deux là. C'était indéniable. Ressentant l'émoi provenir d'Isabella d'instinct je me mis à ses cotés. J'avais confiance en Peter et Charlotte, mais elle ne les connaissait pas. C'était des vampires naturels et qui ne se cachait pas de leur statut. Dans un même mouvement, je volais son téléphone. J'en aurais besoin pour plus tard afin d'appeler son ami. Contre toute attente, j'obtins une vague de confiance en ma personne venir de l'humaine. Bon, elle commençait à intégrer le fait que je ne lui ferais pas de mal. En théorie bien sur.

Par ailleurs, ce connard de Peter débutait déjà à la charrier et je remarquais aussi que Bella nous lançait souvent des coups d'œil. À lui puis ensuite à moi. Immanquablement Peter me ressemblait mais j'espérais qu'elle ne fasse pas d'amalgame. J'étais quelqu'un de dominant, beaucoup que lui et c'était principalement mon objectif de la protéger. Mes deux amis étaient de bonne humeur et vite, Charlotte entraîna Isabella vers la sortie. Elle s'accapara son attention alors que nous les suivions de près. Peter gardait son regard vers le postérieur de sa compagne, et de l'humaine. Je claquais des doigts devant lui alors qu'il s'exclamait en ricanant:

-Ouais, je comprends ton intérêt pour elle maintenant.

-ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais.

-Mais oui… Bon de toute façon j'aurais bien le temps de la connaitre au dehors de son petit cul moulé dans ce jean et…

Charlotte le siffla si bas que Bella ne l'entendit pas. C'était une femme intensément jalouse, oui.

-…ce pull, c'est le tien non?

Je souris aussi largement que Peter. Mon odeur recouvrait complètement Bella. Sa trace était repérable assez loin. Pour un vampire nomade cela semblerait bizarre de sentir l'odeur d'un vampire sur un morceau de viande. Mais pas pour moi.

Nous revenions vers les deux femmes lorsque j'entendis Charlotte mentionner mon régime alimentaire. Bella ne dit rien sur cela et je ne ressentis rien de défavorable envers ma personne. Puis ma conduite vient dans la conversation et Bella était nettement révulsée à l'idée de se remettre en selle.

-Ce n'est pas ça, au contraire. J'adore ça ! C'est sa conduite que je déteste, il est...Bref.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ma conduite ?

La honte provenant de Bella m'amusa puis je perçus même les soubresauts de son corps à mon arrivée. Assurément les deux autres aussi. D'ailleurs Peter tira profit de ce fait pour l'embêter :

-Bella tu sais que tu peux demander ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?

-Putain Peter lâche lui les baskets elle vient seulement de vous rencontrer. Pas la peine de la rebuter avec tes conneries.

Parce que si nous trois savions ce que l'humaine percevait comme de petits frissons, qu'elle notait à sa peur envers moi, il était clair que ce n'était pas cela. Peter avait surement raison. Mais en étant toujours mortel elle ne pouvait pas le voir de cette manière. Bien que ces regards en coin voulus discrets me distrayaient.

Je la tirais donc sur la moto. Sa confusion monta en flèche et enfin comprenant que Charlotte proposait une course, sa joie naquit doucement. Même quand Peter lançait ses propos à doubles sens. J'aperçus vaguement le sourire sournois de l'humaine avant qu'elle ne démarre l'engin. Sur la route elle me laissa prendre les commandes avec elle sans rechigner. Autant en profiter pour la serrer contre moi. Puis, la joie et la complicité d'Isabella m'implosèrent directement droit au cœur. Lorsque de l'estime de soi et de la pure jubilation sortirent je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je compris que Bella réussissait à oublier momentanément ses soucis. Notamment la mort de ses proches.

* * *

**Partie 3:**

Charlotte et Peter me promirent de veiller sur Bella. La sachant en sécurité, j'en profitais pour aller cueillir moi-même des réponses en allant rendre visite aux Cullen. Cependant durant ma course je suis tombé sur un vampire qui n'était pas apparu depuis un bail : Victoria. Elle était visiblement en plein repas. Pourtant la rencontrer maintenant me mit la puce à l'oreille. Que faisait-elle exactement ici ? Mon instinct me dit automatiquement que cette femelle voulait cette entrevue. Les yeux malicieux que je percevais renforçaient cette idée. Elle paraissait vraiment contente de me voir. D'un coup je sentis aussi l'odeur d'Alice. Surpris je n'entendais rien qui prouvais la présence de la petite Cullen. Je remarquais enfin que Victoria dégoulinait de sang. Un homme était à terre et ne bougeait que par spasme. Je l'avais découvert en plein repas sanglant. Cette femme était un pur boucher. Elle me ria au nez sous l'air contrarié que je prenais et elle demanda d'une voix éraillée :

-Comment se porte l'humaine ?

Elle me montra une mine intéressée alors qu'elle suçait son pouce, gouttant de sang. Ma soif fut attisée mais je me concentrais sur sa phrase implicite. D'emblée cette question me mit mal à l'aise :

-Plutôt bien et j'espère pour toi que ça restera en ce sens.

Elle émit un sifflement amusée et me répondit :

-Pas sur beau blond. Vois-tu elle m'intéresse beaucoup. Son odeur est siii agréable !

Je m'avançais rapidement vers elle jusqu'à me retrouver près du corps qui remuait au sol. Elle sauta vite pour m'esquiver et ricana en continuant de reculer :

-James est mort par sa faute. Tu penses vraiment que je vais la laisser s'en tirer sans douleur ?

-Tu sais bien que c'est nous les fautifs de cet accident regrettable.

-Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas plutôt toi en particulier?

J'en fus interloqué. Comment savait-elle ça ? A cette époque Victoria avait détalé comme une folle furieuse en s'apercevant qu'on allait les tuer tous les trois, s'il s'en prenait à Bella. En un sens elle avait laissé James mourir sans l'aider. La femelle s'adossa à un tronc d'arbre et étira ses lèvres :

-Tu te demandes bien comment j'ai pu le savoir ? Hm… Un seul prénom : Alice !

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle ?

-Si tu veux savoir petit blondinet, nous sommes compagnes d'éternité.

Si tu saisis le principe. Oui, je suis son nouvel univers et je l'emploie pour ses visions. Elle aime bien parler. Et puis…

-Pourquoi l'inclure dans tes plans ? Surtout que Bella n'a rien fait, c'est bien moi.

Elle haussa les épaules en admettant que je puisse la tuer sur le champ. Maintenant que je savais une petite partie de la vérité je pouvais très bien la démembrer. Toutefois, elle regarda son ancien repas presque décédé à mes pieds et répondit en haussant encore une fois les épaules:

-C'est plus amusant de vous voir vous asticoter entre vous. Alice est un bon toutou.

Un éclat de rire pur la prit en continuant visiblement en se souvenant d'une chose:

-Je repense même à une bonne blague qu'elle ma confier. C'est plutôt comique que la petite humaine soit ta compagne ! Je fais deux coups en un. Alice est une mine d'informations inépuisables.

-Et ou est-elle maintenant ?

-Aucune idée… Elle avait des choses à faire et je le lui ai permis.

-Alors tu es la dominante ?

Ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses concernant les évènements survenus avec Alice. Le passé d'Alice faisait qu'elle était vulnérable. De plus sa nature de « soumise » avec son compagnon ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Alice avait trouvé son âme sœur en Victoria et malheureusement c'était une cinglée de première. Je ne pourrais rien faire concernant cela. Mis à part tuer la rouquine. Elle faisait faire à Alice ce que bon lui semble juste. La volonté d'Alice était faible, je le savais. Ses pensées étaient souvent lugubres et tristes malgré ses actes toujours guillerets. Pire, Victoria devait certainement lui faire du chantage avec James. Elle possédait les informations sur son géniteur vampire. C'était un but pour Alice, alors elle devenait le pantin de Victoria. Je me devais de tuer Victoria.

Pour le moment Victoria n'avait rien entamé de concret concernant Bella de sa main. Mais, c'était fort possible que l'attaque des deux vampires à l'autre soirée était de son dû. En sommes, nous faisaient face à une vengeance, tout bêtement. Ensuite viendrait Edward et son obsession et enfin les Volturi. Sans en rire, Bella était un aimant à problèmes.

Dans mes raisonnements, je n'avais pas perçu Victoria s'enfuir. La garce !

En apercevant la personne à moitié morte je me décidais à finir le repas entamé. Je continuais à flairer la trace de la femelle rousse jusqu'à un étang d'eau puis plus rien. Furieux de mettre laissé avoir je pris le chemin du retour. Isabella devait avoir besoin de moi. Surtout je devais trouver un moyen de démembrer et bruler Victoria. Alice devrait pouvoir m'aider. Je me rappelais que ces deux meurtres l'avaient chamboulé. Faire cela à Bella l'avait anéanti. Donc logiquement elle me viendrait en aide.

**ఋ**

En arrivant devant la maison Whitlock, je percevais les différentes émotions des trois habitants. J'entrais discrètement et surpris Peter et Charlotte en pleine danse érotique. Ces deux là passaient leur temps à se stimuler. Cependant lorsque Peter me sentit il se tendit perceptiblement et mit directement sa compagne hors de ma portée. Charlotte baissait même les yeux. Putain d'enfoirés, qu'avaient-ils faits ? Mon ami s'approcha doucement de moi et m'avertit d'une faible voix, pour ne pas que l'humaine entende :

-La mairesse nous a prévenu ce midi qu'Isabella s'est fait inviter dans la forêt. Elle y a été en sachant qu'elle ne connaissait pas la personne, mais nous si. Tu te rappelles bien comment Alice aimait se pavaner dans le village ? Le maire nous a avertit qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Nous l'avons donc suivi et un garde de première organisation des Volturi était là aussi.

J'aimais Peter, ses paroles allaient toujours à l'essentiel. Je flairai la présence de Bella, apparemment aucunes blessures notables. Par contre je ressentais via mon don une grande solitude. J'intimais à l'ancien solda de poursuivre :

-Nous sommes arrivés au moment ou Alice parlait avec Bella. De l'appariement, Victoria et tout ça.

Il me dévisagea l'esprit ailleurs par son _don _et dit :

-Tu as rencontré la rouquine ?

-Oui.

-Ouais cette pouffiasse c'est bien _amusée _à t'énervé… Bref revenons à nos moutons.

Démétri est arrivé et à démembré Alice. Il l'a enlevé et non tué. En même temps il avait fait d'Alice son obsession n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, soit disant que les Volutri vont la punir. Tu parles, il n'a même pas donné de raison avant de lui briser la nuque.

Ouch, maintenant contacter Alice allait devenir ardu. Il s'arrêta un instant et il me confia plus personnellement :

-Ecoutes ta jeune humaine est bouleversée mais je crois qu'elle ne pige pas la situation. Alice lui à expliquer plus ou moins l'appariement, sers en toi à l'avenir. La mort de ses amis n'arrange rien donc bon ne soit pas trop dur non plus.

C'était une très bonne idée. Lui démontrer mes sentiments devrait la remotiver. J'en pouvais déjà plus de lire ses émotions négatives. J'écartais Peter de la main et lui fit comprendre d'un grognement discret qu'il allait en baver quand même. Bien sur c'était Bella la fautive. Toutefois, j'avais confié sa vie entre les mains de Peter. Donc c'est à lui d'en payer les pots cassés. Je me devais de faire respecter la putain de hiérarchie. Les femelles compliquaient vraiment trop les choses de la vie. Dans tous les cas, Bella s'en était sortie même en côtoyant un garde Volturi. Sa chance était immesurable. Cependant j'étais énervé alors moi je ne serais pas tendre. Je la titillais donc pour la faire réagir. Nous eûmes une conversation désastreuse qui me mit hors de moi. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle m'importait ?

Il fallut lui faire croire qu'on l'abandonnait pour qu'elle m'expose ses doutes. Ses craintes étaient fondées mais maintenant j'étais là pour elle. Même ses pseudos insultes me firent l'effet d'un coup dur. Elle devrait bien envisager de se reposer contre quelqu'un un jour au l'autre. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'en la transforment on la délaisserait ?

Lorsque nous sommes revenus dans la bicoque, je délaissais Bella un instant. Je flanquais alors la tête de Peter contre le plancher. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal. Cependant c'était humiliant pour lui de devoir regarder sa compagne pendant qu'il se faisait enterrer le crane dans du bois. L'enfoiré souriait presque sous le contentement, il dit même :

-Bon retour au Major.

Je ne répondais rien sur le moment. Ouais ça faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas corrigé. Bella fut surprise. Mais avant d'avoir pu avancer vers nous Charlotte la stoppa. Ouais, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche en s'interposant dans une confrontation entre deux mâles. J'étais furax et un bon combat serait de mise pour nous détendre, mais plus tard. J'avais une priorité avant. M'accaparer l'attention d'Isabella et mes envies contradictoires me saccageaient. D'un coté je voulais vraiment défoncer cet enfoiré de Peter et d'un autre je me devais d'être là pour Bella. Je me contentais donc de menaces sur ses parties intimes. La frayeur de Bella et sa honte atteignaient des sommets effrayants.

Lorsque Peter et Charlotte racontèrent mon histoire, Bella trembla contre moi. Elle s'était laissée faire, dans l'ensemble. Bien sur elle tenta de pousser ma main qui se baladait sur sa cuisse. Néanmoins sa force de petite femme ne faisait pas le poids. Sur la fin je fus agacé par ce récit de ma vie d'antan et j'y coupais cours. Toutefois, Bella nous surpris en me proposant de redevenir comme j'étais auparavant. En fait ses mots étaient justes. Je démuselais le monstre enfui.

Je lui fis comprendre que sa présence m'était précieuse par un seul mot. Elle ne perçut pas le sous entendu dans l'instant. Puis cet infime mot déclencha une furieuse rougeur sur ses pommettes. Elle avait foi en moi mais cette foutue terreur la paralysait. C'était donc à moi d'engager la relation qui nous lierait à l'avenir. J'entendais presque les frissons dévaler sa peau et ses petits poils se redresser juste pour moi. Ses lèvres, tentatrices de ma déchéance et sa chaleur débordante étaient créées juste pour moi. J'en perdais la raison et fut amusé par ses réactions qui se déchaînaient Peur, envie, surprise, désir et résignation. Ouais, la dernière n'était pas forcément valorisante pour moi mais je la jetais aux oubliettes. Elle coopéra plus que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu de sa part.

Je suis certain que si mes mains n'avaient pas essayé de la déshabiller, elle aurait continué volontiers de m'embrasser. Sentir le bien que je lui faisais était grisant. Son désir me parvenait par vague et surtout son ascendant de confiance en elle était dévastateur. Visiblement j'étais bénéfique pour sa petite personne. Lorsqu'elle mit fin à notre étreinte je me contentais de humer son odeur. Désir et émoi de gêne se confondaient et j'avais envie d'en rire et pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était timide.

**ఋ**

A contre cœur, je repartis le lendemain. J'étais dans une forme olympique et en profitais donc pour rendre visite aux Cullen. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles concernant les deux jeunes vampires. Ce fait me tourmentait pour l'avenir de Bella. Si j'étais assuré que seul Victoria était à ses trousses ce serait plus facile. L'humaine avait déjà assez d'ennemis sans en compléter la liste.

Je me dirigeais donc vers l'état de _Washington_. L'avantage d'être une créature rapide était de pouvoir faire des allers-retours aisément. J'avais besoin d'une conversation avec les végétariens anonymes. Curieusement à mi-chemin j'étais tombé sur Rosalie et Emmett. Ces deux là dans le _Nevada_ ? Vraiment, c'était plutôt comique. Pas de petites minettes à croquer pour Emmett et pas de mâle à impressionner pour la jolie blonde. De plus dans cette partie du continent, rocher, sable et encore sable s'entrechoquaient. Il y avait forcement une raison pour qu'ils se déplacent jusqu'ici. Rosalie couverte de pellicules de gravillons, parla en première :

-C'est plutôt surprenant d'arriver à se croiser alors qu'on partait justement chez tes chers amis du Sud.

-Viens en au fait splendide créature.

-Emmett ce n'est pas en me flattant qu'on ira plus vite. Ta nourriture attendra, vu ?

Ces deux là s'engueulaient beaucoup mais leur désir me frappait toujours en continu. Quel bande de dépravés. En fait, Rosalie savait que son époux continuait de se nourrir de sang humain. Tant qu'il gardait ses mains sur elle, Rose s'en fichait royalement. Elle aussi ne se voilait pas la face devant les manières maniaque de Carlisle. Toutefois, elle adoptait le régime du foyer comme elle avait droit à toutes les attentions possibles. Une mère de la part d'Esmée, un père un peu trop présent pour Carlisle, frère et sœur, et même un amant incroyable. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait était un minimum d'attention.

Aussi, contrairement à ce que croyait Bella, nos yeux ne changeaient pas immédiatement de couleurs. Plusieurs repas du même acabit devaient avoir lieu. En fait même pas mal. Par conséquent Emmett entretenait ses prunelles dorées, comme il se nourrissait aussi d'ours. Agacé je leur demandais des précisions. Elle reprit :

-Ecoute, nous avons réussi à faire parler le mâle. Il avait trop peur pour sa compagne.

Alice est avec cette foutue Victoria.

Je grognais. Est-ce que tout le monde allait m'avertir de ce fait déjà connu ? Je laissais continuer Rosalie :

-C'est évident que Victoria va certainement attaquer Bella. La rouquine appelle au garde à vous des anciens amis. Apparemment elle n'est pas si novice que ça. C'est aussi un vieux vampire. Honnêtement bien que ça m'horripile de le dire, l'humaine va devoir être transformer.

Je haussais un sourcil. Bien sur qu'elle le serait. Je n'en doutais pas. Cette fois je dis :

-J'ai croisé Victoria y'a pas longtemps mais cette garce est douée pour fuir. Pour ce qui est de Bella je m'en occupe. Demetri est dans les parages aussi. Ce n'est pas vraiment de bon augure tous ces vampires après elle. Pourtant, Bella s'obstine à vouloir rester humaine.

Pendant que je réfléchissais je vis Emmett commencer à me regarder de travers accompagné de son amante :

-Quoi ? Parler bon sang!

-Concernant Bella… Edward nous a confié, enfin… Nous avons cru comprendre que tu t'étais attaché à elle ?

-Oui et… développe tes pensées s'il te plait ?

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur foutre ? C'était mon souci pas le leur. Rosalie demanda plein de dédain envers Bella :

-Tu es sur que c'est une bonne chose ? Elle n'est qu'une source d'ennuis de plus pour toi.

-Ecoutes Rosalie je m'occupe de mes affaires toi des tiennes. Je pense que nous reviendrons plus vite que prévu à la villa d'ailleurs. Avec Victoria et les Volturi c'est vraiment trop le bordel pour qu'on gère à trois. Un plan d'action s'impose.

Je louchais donc sur Emmett et un rictus impatient étira mes lèvres. Il arqua un sourcil dans ma direction, curieux. Il aimait les plans d'action généralement :

-Dis moi Emmett, tu ne laisserais pas _ta_ _petite sœur_ mourir si facilement n'est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier nommé grogna et Rosalie souffla sous ma tentative ouverte de coincer Emmett entre l'amour de sa femme et de sa nouvelle petite sœur. Aussi je savais pertinemment qu'Emmett, bien que discret menait le couple.

-Mec, tu me prends par les sentiments ? Pour Esmée ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes tu le sais et Carlisle va peut être tiqué mais suivra. Quant à Edward je n'ose pas en parler… Il a pété un plomb en comprenant votre rapprochement plus qu'amical. Tu vas nous la ramener alors ?

J'acquiesçais et Rosalie se racla la gorge en proclamant soudainement incertaine:

-_Mon frère_ si elle est importante pour toi je ferais un effort. Je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur mais…

Je ricanais parce que je savais surtout que si Emmett disait oui, Rosalie aussi. C'était joué d'avance mais elle continua pleine d'orgueil :

-Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Simplement ne me demande pas l'impossible, comme de discuter avec elle ou quelque chose du genre. Sinon avant que tu puisses faire quoique ce soit je la bouffe directe !

Ça avait été une discussion courte mais intéressante. Vite ils avaient fait demi-tour, moi pareil.

**ఋ**

En revenant dans la maison j'étais tendu au maximum, comment réussir à la faire devenir vampire sans faire s'esclandre ? Elle était très têtue. J'aurais bien pu la forcer mais ensuite elle m'aurait détesté. Et puis ce fut un matin orageux que la situation se délia. Peter qui faisait encore le clown avec elle alors qu'il savait que leur défi commençait franchement à m'irriter. Déjà qu'elle m'évitait comme si j'étais un furoncle géant. Elle dormait même avec Charlotte. Toutefois je réussis à avoir son attention et je l'eus à son propre jeu. Elle voulait être indépendante mais ces défis incessants l'avaient finalement disposé à me parler.

Je devenais taquin et plus dur avec elle. Elle ne s'en formalisait pas et semblait même adorer ça. Peter avait raison, Isabella était une aguicheuse malgré elle et attendait seulement que je vienne vers elle. Pourtant je ne le fis pas. Ses regards envers moi et la distance qu'elle mettait entre nous m'agaçaient. Cette odeur alléchante aussi que j'avais senti lors de mon premier retour du à son petit moment intime. Rien que d'y penser je devenais dur. Diantre elle était toute prête. Seulement elle avait la frousse. Bien sur qu'il n'y avait pas que le sexe. Je ressentais toute l'affection grandissante provenant de son petit corps.

Ce jour là du premier janvier, elle osa encore sortir de ses retranchements en préférant se faire mal en frappant Peter que de revenir sur ses paroles. Oui c'était vraiment une idée stupide que de cogner un vampire avec ses petites mains. Mais généralement elle parlait avant de réfléchir quand Peter était dans les parages. Il avait toujours son regard de stratège et elle s'en amusait. Pas super génial comme tactique parce que les deux se distrayaient mais pas moi. D'ailleurs Charlotte ne m'aidait pas vraiment puisqu'elle participait en notant les points.

Dans tous les cas ce jour là j'étais décidé à Bella pour faire un pas dans ma direction en prétextant être jaloux. Enfin, je l'étais un petit peu… Beaucoup. Leur complicité m'énervait alors qu'elle me déjouait à chaque fois. Heureusement elle rangea son angoisse et s'obligea à avancer vers moi. Ça avait dérapé et honnêtement j'avais été à deux doigts de la faire mienne devant les deux autres vampires. Ses gémissements avaient été un délice et une torture. Sa peau qui vibrait sous mon touché. J'avais envie de la gouter, dans les deux sens. Son sang comme son corps. Au moins elle ne niait plus être attirée. De toute façon je le ressentais. Puis s'en suivit une conversation plus houleuse. S'était dans sa nature de se défendre mais nous avions convenu d'un compromis acceptable.

J'avais fait en sorte que Bella soit endormie pour éviter de l'embarrasser devant tout le monde. Heureusement Peter en avait eu l'idée dans la voiture et me l'avait soufflé discrètement. J'avais haussé les épaules et peser le pour et le contre. Au final elle avait fini le trajet toute ronflante et moi j'avais appelé l'ami de Bella :

-Jacob ?

-Oui ? Où est Bella ?

Derrière lui j'entendais de nombreuses personnes. Mais en sachant sa condition il m'entendrait parfaitement je continuais donc :

-Je suis Jasper un ami de Bella.

-Ah oui ? Une de ces foutue sangsue surtout...

-Bien vu. Ecoutes elle va bien. Simplement elle sera là dans moins d'une heure à Forks donc je veux qu'elle te rejoigne un moment à la push, c'est possible ?

Il y eut un instant de silence. Il essayait de comprendre le piège qu'il n'y avait pas :

-Oui bien sur. Elle est là bienvenue.

-Parfait.

Et je raccrochais.

Il y avait de fortes chances qu'une discussion perturbée se profile en arrivant dans la Villa Cullen. Néanmoins je fus surpris par la retenue de Carlisle qui restait auprès de sa femme. Edward fut contrarié de notre retour. En l'emmenant dans la grande maison, Peter et Charlotte me suivaient à la trace. Je comptais beaucoup sur eux et je leur vouais un grand respect. Ils me le rendaient bien. De plus il me le prouvait en m'accompagnant dans la démarche pour préserver l'humaine. Dans quelques jours elle serait changée en un monstre. Avoir des mains en plus était bénéfique. C'est aussi pour cela que j'avais prévenu Emmett et Rose. Bella voulait voir son père et certainement ce Jacob. Je m'en fichais tant qu'elle tenait parole et revenait pour que je la fasse devenir vampire. Nous l'entraînerions pour se défendre. Même Rosalie pourrait aider. Elle aimait bien catcher des nanas. Ce serait bien drôle de les voir s'affronter même sous notre surveillance. D'ailleurs cette dernière m'avait saluée quand je traversais le salon. D'une grimace mais c'était un salut tout de même. Emmett m'avait fait un signe de tête derrière son épouse d'un air enjoué. Bon y'en avait au moins un qui était content. Enfin si, il y avait aussi Esmée, qui observait Bella avec admiration. Je ressentais aussi une grande pointe d'inquiétude. Carlisle cependant me fustigeait encore du regard mais se reprit sous le regard insistant de sa femme. Quant à Edward, il me précédait en croyant que j'allais déposer Bella dans sa chambre. Sur de lui son visage s'était décomposé quand Peter et Charlotte étaient entrés en premier dans mon ancienne chambre. Je m'y introduis aussi et couchait la jeune femme endormie sur le lit. Peter l'attrapa aussitôt entre ses bras et charlotte se mit en alerte.

Bien vite Edward fut dans l'encadrement, montrant les dents. C'était vraiment un insolent. Se comporter comme ça était inadmissible. Je ne l'avais pas attaqué, que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement. Donc il n'avait aucune raison de me faire cette démonstration de vampire rageur.

_Mon _humaine était aux côtés de _mes_ amis. Je n'avais rien à penser d'autre. Si le jeunot me cherchait querelle, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Puis j'entendis Bella respirer plus rapidement et se réveiller. Je ressentis sa panique en me cherchant. Fière je narguais Edward en récoltant un grognement offensif. Pas commode de lire les pensées n'est-ce pas ? Il tentait de trouver une faille pour passer à travers moi. Toutefois il oubliait aussi mes deux compagnons d'armes. Eux protégeraient aussi Bella contre ce petit pervers. Peter grogna même inconsciemment contre le vampire devant moi. Puis il parla à Bella qui était toujours allongée sur le lit :

-Beauté, reste comme ça. Nous avons des complications.

Totalement confuse elle essayait de se relever mais j'entendis les remontrances muettes de Peter. Que ce dernier soit aussi près d'elle m'énervait mais je n'avais pas le choix. De toute façon l'humaine conservait un aspect de rejet physique envers lui. Elle voulait se dégager visiblement, ce qui m'allait parfaitement. Puis le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés reprit plein de hargne alors que Peter devait certainement se moquer de lui :

-Tu le laisses faire ça alors qu'il mange des humains ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Edward, grandit un peu.

Dire que j'étais aux aguets était une faible constatation. Tout chez moi inspirait au respect et je le fixais toujours debout. Lui, accroupi, essayait de me défier dignement. Rosalie donna même un regard désolé à Bella. Emmett avait les muscles tendus pour le moindre départ de carnage. Edward reprit alors vivement :

-Pourquoi tu la force à ça ? S'il y a bien un vampire qui doit posséder Isabella c'est moi !

-Ce n'est pas un objet dont tu peux disposer à ta guise. Et comme tu lis dans mes pensées tu peux certainement voir que je n'ai rien fais pour la forcer.

-Menteur. Tu lui as même fait des choses dégoûtantes.

Bella ? Tu m'entends, viens avec moi.

Visiblement il changeait de tactique en prétendant me snober. Néanmoins je lui répondis calmement d'une voix tintée de mépris :

-N'essaies pas de l'influencer gamin ! Elle reste ou elle est !

Je perçus la petite voix de Bella, marmonné à l'attention de Peter:

-Si tu ne me laisse pas partir, je te mords jusqu'à me faire saigner les gencives. Alors ?

La petite chieuse. Peter ricana et la laissa descendre. Il avait eu raison parce que cette folle aurait pu mettre sa menace à exécution. Elle s'approcha à petits pas de moi et se mit dans mon dos. Bon elle me faisait confiance. Imperceptiblement pour ses yeux, je me décalais pour qu'Edward ne puisse pas la percevoir. Au début, puis elle s'avança sensiblement pour voir mon visage.

-J'ai l'impression que vous me voyez comme un trophée. Et ça ne me plait pas.

Le fou furieux s'élança sur Bella. Rouge de colère je m'emparais du petit corps et la couvrit. Emmett et Rosalie le tenait à genoux, les bras tendus en arrière. Char et Peter lançaient des grondements menaçants. Je pris le visage de Bella contre ses paumes et dictait en essayant de paraitre calme :

-Il va falloir que tu m'écoutes attentivement Isabella. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu es une personne très importante pour moi et il continue à te traiter comme un outil. C'est inadmissible pour moi. Alors je compte sur toi pour exécuter mes ordres.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Aller avec ton père à la Push. Tu y seras en sécurité.

Je me relevais en entrainant Bella :

-Moi je vais m'occuper de ce petit arrogant pour qu'il comprenne quand il faut s'agenouiller devant plus fort que lui.

Elle voulut protester mais je la fis taire d'un baiser sur les lèvres. Je fus brutal mais elle ne protesta pas. Je laissais même une marque au milieu de sa poitrine. Ses jambes fléchirent alors que nous partions, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett et moi, en bas. Je l'entendis demander à Peter lui répondre :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Il va réclamer ce qui est sien.

Oh que oui, j'allais le faire.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Il me tient à cœur sachant que c'est mon tout premier point de vue. Merci de laisser un petit quelque chose. Je n'accepte pas les tomates par contre :)

N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, Négatifs, Positifs, ou encore entre les deux !

Un souci ? Des sujétions ? A vous de me proposer une chose que vous aimez manger, gourmandes !


	8. Chapter 7

Salutations à toutes (tous). Section papotage :

Voici un petit chapitre avec Jacob (z'en faite pas il reviendra par la suite). De l'action aussi !

Dans deux chapitres je remets un point de vu sur Jasper : Déjà pour voir comment il va dézinguer le cuivré et pour l'action qu'il va y avoir. Aussi dans deux ou trois autres c'est la fin, normalement. Mais, vous savez bien on rajoute toujours des choses. C'est incorrigiblement chiant d'ailleurs. J'essaie de m'en tenir à dix chapitres mais c'est duuuur ! Enfin bref… Du coup je verrais bien.

Bienvenue à vous, nouveaux venus qui prenez le temps de lire ma fan-fiction et à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. Merci pour les alertes et les favoris. Vous êtes géniaux! Concernant les commentaires des chapitres précédents :** Suishy05, Kyssou**,** Nerivese**, **Dedel03**, **Titiangel16**, **Lyylla**, **G6K**: Très grand, énorme merci même de prendre quelques secondes de votre temps pour me laisser des mots. (Mine de rien c'est important !)

Note d'auteur :

◊Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce couple.

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Une ovation pour Dedel03, toujours présente)

◊Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Tout le monde s'en doute n'est pas).

◊Réponses aux Review Anonymes :

**Mimi: **Bonjour ! C'est moi qui te remercie pour ce commentaire! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait. Et puis, si tu la suis c'est encore meilleur :) Bonne lecture !

◊ Je pense que tout y est ? C'est parti !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Dans la villa Cullen l'atmosphère était pesante.

Bella Swan, encore sur les fesses restait étourdie de stupeur et fixait le plafond de la chambre anciennement occupée par Jasper.

De ce fait, la jeune femme se releva doucement parce qu'encore un peu et elle s'évanouirait sous l'émotion. Sa perception des lieux était rétrécie et des petits points noirs lui obstruaient la vue. Dans son néant interne et ponctuel l'humaine remarqua son amie Charlotte sur sa droite. Elle apparaissait inquiète. Le vampire était accroupi et ses cheveux blonds cendrés coupés courts la rendaient toujours aussi merveilleuse. Avantageusement son statut lui concédait une attirance captivante même à la vue de ses yeux moroses de l'instant. Bella adorait observer sa silhouette habituellement, mais en ce moment elle lui faisait trop penser à Jasper. Jasper et ses décisions loufoques.

Charlotte vint en conséquence à son aide mais l'humaine l'ignora ouvertement. Un seul geste de la main avait suffit pour que le petit vampire du Sud comprenne.

La tournure de tous ces évènements démontrait à Bella que les deux vampires Texans se souciaient aussi d'elle. Au début probablement à la demande de leur compagnon d'armes. Puis, l'humaine comprit que les deux amants la considéraient quasiment comme un membre du _clan_. Ils réagissaient comme le ferait des proches. En l'absence de Jasper ils étaient toujours à ses côtés et les deux camarades étaient véritablement dévoués à l'Empathe. En fait, ils la protégeaient aussi bien que lui malgré leur comportement couramment farfelu.

Quoi qu'il en soit leur soutien passait également par ses besoins et en ce moment il lui fallait se rafraîchir les idées. Bella ne pouvait pas courir pour rattraper son ancien petit ami et son futur amant. Cependant, au minimum elle pouvait remettre ses idées en place. Pour se faire la jeune femme prit la direction de la salle d'eau et ne se soucia pas des gens présents. Elle souhaitait juste un intervalle de temps isolé. C'était une attitude individualiste et pourtant nécessaire pour éviter de flancher étant donné que Jasper n'avait pas l'utilité d'une personne faible.

En se souvenant que chaque chambre ici possédait une salle de bain accolée, elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce humide et verrouilla la porte. Cet acte était futile mais il la rassura un peu. Bien entendu un coup de genoux suffirait à un vampire pour la défoncer, mais qu'importe, cette image de sécurité lui convenait. Ainsi, la seule, l'humaine dans la villa s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes abaissée et réfléchit. Elle risquait de faire une crise de panique si elle ne s'aérerait pas la tête. Elle sentait même ses oreilles chauffer, donc, se détendre était le mot clef. Néanmoins, elle pensait à ce qu'il venait tout juste de se produire. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Jasper allait donc réellement la revendiquer comme sienne ? Cela la rebutait carrément qu'il pense de cette manière la concernant. En définitive, ces agissements le caractérisant étaient quelque chose de typique chez les vampires : la possessivité et l'égocentrisme. Ils défendaient ce qu'ils déterminaient comme acquis. Dans tous les cas, quoi qu'ils aient en tête il n'était pas question qu'ils se battent pour ça… pour elle.

Dans la minute, elle avait envie d'uriner mais franchement entourée de huit vampires ce n'était pas envisageable. Autant, il fut un temps où elle s'en fichait royalement mais maintenant elle réalisait lentement mais surement que ces gens n'étaient pas communs. Leur compagnie engendrait plein de désavantages et de complications dans sa vie de mortelle. La liste était longue.

De toute façon, dans un premier temps il était primordial de parvenir à faire face à la réalité. Elle ne devait pas rester cloîtrer dans cette petite pièce.

Elle souffla donc, inspira un grand coup et se passa le visage sous l'eau. Le fait d'avoir dormi pendant plusieurs heures, certainement avec l'aide de Jasper, lui donnait un front et un menton gras. Actuellement, il ne servirait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort. L'ancienne Bella qui se laissait porter par le vent était à jeter aux oubliettes ! Elle exigeait d'être considérer comme une femme, alors soit. Le premier pas viendrait d'elle. Sous cette résolution elle expira bruyamment et s'encouragea mentalement pour ressortir de la salle de bain. Encore une fois, hors de question de laisser l'homme qu'elle affectionnait combattre pour une raison si… naze. Raisonnablement, elle avait aussi peur que tout se termine très mal. Dans le fond, même si le vampire blond était un combattant hors pair au dire des ces deux anciens compagnons d'armes, Edward détenait un _don_ à ne pas exclure du barème.

Dès à présent elle devait défendre sa position dans tout ce bazar ambiant.

Bella était un humain et non un sac de toile qu'on transportait, sans émotions ni désirs. Elle se battrait aussi. Que ce soit dans sa vie sentimentale, contre les Volturi ou bien Victoria. Tous ces facteurs qui la menaçaient, elle les _anéantirait_. S'il fallait saigner et suer pour prouver sa force, soit. En traversant la chambre d'un pas décidé elle se sentit étudiée par les deux amis de l'ancien dieu de la guerre. Peut être qu'ils ne flairaient plus sa peur mais sa hardiesse sans faille. Elle entendit même le ricanement de Peter. Si cela l'amusait de la voir s'ajuster, fière avec les épaules en arrière et la tête haute, ce n'était pas son cas. La situation allait devoir changer.

Sa vie allait être bouleversé, donc elle déciderait des directives s'il le fallait mais avec le seul concerné : Jasper.

En arpentant le couloir pour prendre les escaliers, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'ils s'étaient arrangés à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle enjamba les marches prudemment, encore une fois trop de précautions étaient portées à son attention. Charlotte au devant et Peter derrière. Ça y était sa colère resurgissait aux gallots car avoir deux gardes du corps étaient horripilants. Elle s'exclama un peu trop sévèrement :

-Ne soyez pas si chiants.

Charlotte loucha dans sa direction méfiante, toujours au devant et répondit calme :

-Tu es humaine Bella et franchement au vu de ton état émotionnel actuel, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de te laisser seule. Tu pourrais faire une connerie.

Peter vif s'avança dans son dos. Il se pencha vers elle et son arôme lui titilla les narines. Dans le même mouvement il proclama à son tour, proche de son oreille gauche :

-Jasper nous tuerait si Edward décidait de ne pas se plier aux règles et de faire ce que bon lui semble. Tu lui es importante et c'est un fait donc prends en conscience avant de faire tout capoter.

Elle l'observa de travers et le découvrit beaucoup trop proche mais elle répondit en essayant d'être à l'aise:

-Je ne compte pas faire de bêtises Peter et je ne suis pas si stupide. J'en suis bien consciente et il est aussi important pour moi.

-Bien alors mets ton impulsivité de côté et assume d'être la foutue compagne de ce connard.

Bella fit claquer sa langue mais se tut en arrivant en bas. Directement Peter se mit devant elle avec sa compagne d'éternité, en la frôlant au passage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'effleurait comme cela ? Ces gestes la rendaient confuse plus qu'autre chose surtout que Charlotte n'en disait rien. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire penaud et dit dans un souffle :

-T'en fais pas il est juste de la vieille école.

Peter se tourna dans un mouvement souple et répondit en arquant un sourcil :

-Je la surveille juste le temps nécessaire à ce que le Major soit opérationnel.

Lâchant la rampe d'escalier tout en portant son regard au-delà de l'épaule de Peter qui lui cachait la vue, Bella reconnut les lieux. Il ne faisait pas de doute que les Cullen habitaient encore ici. Toujours ce luxe encombrant qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Sur sa gauche elle vit même le piano blanc qui remplaçait l'ancien. Se souvenant des moments vécus dans cet endroit, elle contempla les baies aussi hautes que larges qu'adoraient ces derniers pour la luminosité produite. Au final, Isabella préférait largement la chaleur dégagée par la bicoque des Whitlock.

La jeune humaine remarqua alors qu'au dehors se tenaient Edward et Jasper se jugeant du regard sans parler. Quel était ce drôle de comportement ?Ils adoptaient une position plutôt sereine en comparaison des minutes précédentes. Cependant, leurs pupilles noires charbon en disaient long sur leurs ressentis.

Bella parcourut alors le living room du regard et tomba sur Esmée dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, qui la fixait. L'humaine s'écarta des vampires Sudistes alors qu'Esmée fut rapidement devant elle et posait une fine main blanche sur son épaule dénudée. Dans son dos, elle perçut les grondements préventifs de Peter dû à leur proximité. Alors, pour le rassurer la jeune femme fit un signe de tête dans sa direction tandis qu'Esmée la prenait dans ses bras, froids. Cela fut très étrange comme sensation. L'humaine n'avait pas foulé de ses pieds la maison depuis longtemps, alors être enlacée par la mère Cullen était presque une nouveauté. La toute dernière minute vécut ici découlait de l'incident implique la tentative de Jasper pour se nourrir de son sang. Bien entendu Bella était ici pour une transformation en toute sécurité. Les Cullen seraient d'une aide précieuse. N'importe comment, elle serait vulnérable pendant sa transition en immortelle. Des bras en plus seraient fructueux pour parvenir à la garder en « vie » pendant cette période.

Dans ce contexte des plus insolites, elle examina les deux vampires qui la prétendaient sienne. Cela s'apparentait presque à un postula pour introduire une place en entreprise, non ? Bella interrogea alors la matriarche Cullen d'un chuchotis tout en dévisageant les deux opposants :

-Esmée, que font-ils ? Pourquoi ne bougent-ils pas ? Je croyais qu'ils allaient partir je ne sais où pour se battre ?

-Oui bien sur ma chérie. Mais avant ils doivent rester un jour ensemble sans _s'étriper._

Écouter ce mot prononcé par la douce bouche d'Esmée était choquant. « Etriper » était un mot plutôt barbare, non? Pendant une longue minutes, Bella se rappela d'une Esmée sauvage et attaquant l'un des jeunes vampires dans le parking. Le son provoqué par le contact violent lui donnait encore des sueurs froides. Puis la plus âgée, continua de parler en analysant ses expressions et en se reculant délicatement. Visiblement elle pensait que Bella était dans un état proche de la peur alors qu'elle était simplement résolue à essayer de s'introduire dans leur monde:

-C'est un rite un peu ancien mais que Jasper tient à accomplir. Il est plutôt adapté en de telles circonstances. C'est triste pour toi, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour changer cela.

Au moins Esmée avait anticipé sa prochaine question : à savoir si elle avait le pouvoir de les faire changer d'avis afin d'éviter un carnage. Les combats entre deux créatures surnaturelles étaient dévastateurs. Autant pour l'endroit requis que les deux bataillant. Carlisle s'approcha furtivement des deux femmes et poursuivit en faisant sursauter Bella:

-Cela ce passe pendant une journée où ils vont s'affronter comme tu les vois. Et, si l'un deux désire toujours régler cette histoire grotesque par les poings…

Il mit sa phrase en suspense. A la suite, Bella récolta un regard éloquent de ce dernier et elle comprit qu'il la considérait comme fautive. C'était le cas, néanmoins pas besoin de la mettre plus bas que terre. La culpabilité la rongeait déjà sans en rajouter plus que nécessaire. De plus, si son fiston Edward désirait prouver son talent de bagarreur et viser une humaine comme trophée, ce n'était pas son problème. Tout ce qui importait pour Bella était que Jasper s'en sorte indemne. Carlisle n'aura cas disputé son discours longiligne à son _fils_ pour ces actes irréfléchis. Celui-ci poursuivit en reportant son regard vers son premier garçon à travers la baie :

-Et bien… Cela se passera de cette manière. Mais ce n'est jamais très joli à voir.

-Carlisle, je pense que Bella n'a pas besoin de savoir les détails, non ?

-Bien.

Bella se sentit nauséeuse. Quelle histoire débile. Elle entrevit Carlisle se mettre à la suite de sa femme, désormais muet. C'était inaccoutumé de comprendre que la femme aux chevaux châtains avait un ascendant sur le patriarche Cullen. Lui, qui était normalement le chef de famille. Au final, peut être bien que l'homme aux cheveux blonds pales n'était pas si haut gradé que cela dans leur clan. Toutes les informations saisies le prouvaient. En revanche, pour en savoir plus elle devrait consulter Jasper. La hiérarchie chez les vampires était plutôt complexe.

Plus personne ne parla et le silence devint presque pesant. Les deux « parents » Cullen s'étaient assis sur l'un des divans et paraissaient très inquiets. Peter et Charlotte s'était écartés d'elle en gardant un œil attentif. Enfin, elle discerna Rosalie et Emmett qui discutait dans la cuisine. Mais impossible de savoir de quel sujet. L'ouïe humaine était faible même s'il lui semblait qu'ils se disputaient.

En reportant son attention sur le vampire responsable de ses tourments elle le dévisagea consciencieusement. Bella voyait son profil et il était encore les bras croisés, comme d'habitude. Sa tignasse blonde couvrait une partie de son visage, baissé, mais dont les yeux pleins de rage analysaient son adversaire. La contraction de ses omoplates, biceps, triceps et autres muscles étaient palpables. Son introspection parvient jusqu'à son postérieur qu'elle souhaita toucher immédiatement. Juste pour voir si c'était simplement sa paire de jeans qui le moulait comme un dieu. Ou bien était-ce une paire de fesse carrément sublime, mince, musclée et franchement salivante, même sans vêtements ? Bella ressortit difficilement de ses pensées salaces et remonta vers son visage. Finalement des images mentales charnelles d'eux lui revinrent en tête. Tout dans son être la déstabilisait. C'était un homme dont la virilité se saisissait à trente kilomètres à la ronde. Impossible d'y couper. Elle avait envie de gémir rien qu'en l'observant, immobile et rempli d'un caractère indomptable.

Un rictus ornait maintenant ses fines lèvres d'homme. Et il coula un très, très court instant ses pupilles rouges, vers elle. Elle n'en fut pas sure, mais son cœur décampa pour danser une valse puissante. Nier son attirance était inutile. D'ailleurs Edward grogna faiblement en lisant les pensées de son interlocuteur silencieux. Ouais, l'ancien major ressentait ses pics d'adrénaline et d'émotions valorisantes envers lui. Pire, son désir devait le frapper par spasme. Ils n'étaient séparés que par un mur après tout. La jeune humaine se demandait alors pourquoi arriver à une pareille situation ? Il était évident pour tout le monde ici qu'elle semblait préférer et choisir Jasper. D'ailleurs inconsciemment, Bella s'était rapproché de ce dernier. Son nez touchait presque le double vitrage de l'énorme fenêtre. Le vampire blond qui lui faisait encore battre le cœur frémit des lèvres et inspira clairement. A présent il humait son odeur exquise.

Puis, subitement une douleur sur sa joue irradia. Un autre vampire venait clairement de la gifler. Elle se retourna et oublia toutes pensées lubriques pour houspiller le responsable. Son bras était empoigné dans un étau de fer quand elle chuchota plein de hargne :

-Nom d'un chien, t'as un problème Rose ?!

-Plutôt oui. Tu gardes ton joli minois d'humaine chétive, loin d'eux. Est-ce clair ? Un tel duel est quelque chose de sacré et tes hormones ne les aides certainement pas. Toutes tes actions me donnent envie de te frapper ! Quand est-ce que tu obéiras sagement, hein ?

Bella se rapprocha de la jolie blonde. Bien qu'elle soit plus petite, elle parla de colère. Leurs deux visages étaient si proches alors que l'humaine regardait tour à tour les pupilles dorés de Rosalie :

-Que de mots. Approche pour voir et c'est moi qui vais te mettre à terre, connasse !

Peter arriva promptement et tira Bella à lui en expirant totalement irrité. Cette humaine n'avait pas toujours de réel instinct de survie. Provoquer Rosalie Hale n'était pas forcement la meilleure des tactiques à sélectionner. Bella ne le savait pas, mais cette charmante blonde était une adepte du catch américain. Une vraie dingue de baston, autant que son amant. Alors bon, aller lui chercher des noises en étant humaine n'était pas le meilleur procédé pour lui répondre.

Rosalie haussa donc les épaules en souriant à pleine dents. Elle recula son visage en remettant bien en place son chignon. Bien sur qu'elle adorait emmerder Bella, alors si elle pouvait la frapper dans une même équation, c'était tout bénef. Que de plaisir pour son éternité de vampire si jamais la petite était transformée. Ce serait un délice de lui botter les fesses pour toutes ces conneries. Concernant les insultes c'était son quotidien, pas de quoi en être vraiment offusquée. Elle eut un rictus et la défia toute hautaine:

-Attends d'être un vampire stupide fille. On verra si tu fais toujours la maligne après !

Avant que Bella ne réponde une autre phrase bien placée et mal venue, elle vit Emmett se mettre dans son champ de vision. Peter la gardait encore près de lui. Le grand gaillard ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt, si bien qu'elle en eut des frissons. Dans l'instant Charlotte mit alors un fin gilet sur les épaules avant de se remettre du coté libre de son compagnon. Peter poussa ensuite l'humaine vers Emmett qui quant à lui abordait un sourire plutôt étrange, presque cruel de malice. Enfin, aussi vite qu'apparut il la transposa sur son épaule gauche. Directement, elle protesta en tapant du poing :

-Emmett pose moi à terre de suite.

-Nop, j'ai un truc à faire avant.

-Comme quoi ? Grand débile repose moi y'a Jasper qui a besoin de moi. Peter aide moi !?

Le dénommé se contenta de la regarder en courbant un sourcil interrogatif. Il possédait ce même regard railleur que Jasper aimait employer. Et honnêtement elle avait envie de lui faire ravaler en cet instant. Dans ses bras Charlotte secoua la tête et se serra contre lui en la négligeant. Son regard tomba sur Rosalie qui souriait complètement satisfaite de la voir paniquer. Enfin, Carlisle et Esmée observaient toujours soucieux _leurs enfants_, et accordèrent un regard rassurant à l'humaine. Emmett lui répondit tout à fait sérieusement :

-Ne dis pas d'âneries plus grosses que toi. C'est un soldat, pas un froussard d'humain. Aie confiance en lui un peu, pour une fois dans ta vie.

Il franchit donc le seuil de la villa à grand pas.

De l'autre coté debout l'un en face de l'autre Edward et Jasper ne lui accordait plus aucune attention et elle fut défaitiste. Ouais… Elle n'avait pas la capacité pour interdire ça. Elle priait presque pour que Edward change d'avis parce qu'elle savait que Jasper était, très, très têtu.

Elle chuchota naturellement :

-Je t'aime.

Emmett se mit alors courir tranquillement puis posa ensuite une grande veste entre le dos de Bella et sa main qui la soutenait. Au moins il la couvrait pour ne pas qu'elle attrape un rhume. Très judicieux s'il comptait l'amener à un endroit à vitesse rapide. Sur la veste anthracite elle reconnut la suavité de Jasper. Même en son absence il se débrouillait pour ne pas qu'elle l'oublie, en commençant par contrôler ses sens, comme l'odorat. Bella était l'exclusivité de ce dernier, aucun vampire inconnu non suicidaire ne s'approcherait de trop près avec une senteur aussi forte !

Brusquement on entendit une explosion. Un choc qui se produisait seulement lorsque deux vampires combattaient. Suspicieuse Bella demanda tandis qu'Emmett semblait se contracter :

-Rassure moi, c'était seulement du à un choc thermique ? Genre une tornade ?

-Non Bella… Edward vint de briser le pacte grâce à ta déclaration subite. Putain va falloir filer d'ici rapidement Jasper est furax et ça va pas être beau à voir. Je l'entendis d'ici me hurler dessus.

En effet, Bella entendait un fond sonore dérangeant. Si c'était leur combat alors la jeune femme devait se laisser porter par son _frère de cœur_. Franchement, elle commençait à avoir peur. Les sons étaient carrément terrifiants.

Emmett se mit donc à foncer précipitamment dans les fourrées. La vitesse était hallucinante et mis à part Edward elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de grimper sur un vampire taxi. Il était très large d'épaule et s'agripper ne fut pas difficile. M'enfin là, déjà qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. D'ailleurs, une course dans ce genre était loin d'être un remède de qualité. Elle fermait les yeux à s'en faire mal parce que les garder ouvert l'effrayait. Elle ne s'empêchait pas de se comparer à eux. Lorsqu'elle courait ses jambes la trahissaient souvent. Ce serait plus qu'un avantage de courir pareillement.

Bien vite la cadence diminua et il s'arrêta pour la reposer sur ces deux jambes tremblotantes. Ils marchèrent un petit instant en silence. En examinant les alentours Bella comprit qu'ils étaient toujours en plein milieu d'une forêt foisonnante. Donc niveau information, pas grand-chose à tirer de cette constatation. La petite ville de _Forks_ en était entourée. En revenant sur l'homme à la carrure de rugbyman, elle distingua un sourire apaisant. Quoi ? Voulait-il qu'elle se promène pour prendre l'air ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette folie encore ? Ou alors juste l'éloigner de la villa, probablement. Puis voyant enfin qu'il avait l'attention de la jeune femme, Emmett pointa du doigt un endroit, derrière elle.

Se retournant donc lentement elle aperçut deux personnes distinctes. L'une très proche lui tendait la main et la seconde semblait émue. Mince alors ! Avec le duel elle les avait oubliés. Ses lèvres tremblèrent sous la joie quand elle parla finalement dans un murmure :

-Jacob, Papa ?

Elle fit un pas en avant puis se stoppa. C'est vrai qu'elle voulait y aller mais était-ce raisonnable ? Emmett lui fit donc un signe pour l'encourager en levant sa main droite, en haut puis en bas. Nonchalant il entendit le rire de l'humaine qui soudain se rembrunit et proclama :

-Je n'omets pas l'histoire qui vient de se passer. Essaie de voir pour ne pas que Jasper se fasse démembrer sinon je lui brule moi-même le corps pour danser sur ses restes.

Elle courut alors dans la direction de sa famille. Jacob était près et elle se jeta littéralement contre lui. Fatalement elle se fit mal puis elle entendit Emmett dire dans son dos un peu sonné par la tirade de l'humaine:

-A partir d'ici je te la laisse. Prends-en soin, loup.

Jacob Black irradiait de chaleur contre elle. Cela changeait de la gelure crée par le toucher des vampires. Il la souleva aisément pour la faire tourner. Elle ouïe aussi la voix grave de son meilleur ami dire au vampire à quelques mètres :

-Remercie _ton frère_ pour moi. Je lui revaudrais ça.

Bella serra bien fort son ami d'enfance. Son cœur allait éclater sous l'emballement de sa gaieté. Déjà qu'elle s'en était voulut de ne pas avoir pu le recontacter suite à son appel. Maintenant elle pourrait s'excuser et discuter. Enfin l'humaine se recula et le questionna en levant la tête, toujours aussi curieuse :

-De quel _frère_ tu parles ?

-Jaspir, quelque chose comme ça. M'en fiche en faite… C'sont tous des suceurs arrogants. Il m'a appelé avec _ton_ téléphone au faite.

Coup d'œil subjectif à son amie puis il continua :

-Ouais avec ton téléphone pour m'avertir que _tu_ étais à _Forks_. Quelle surprise n'est-ce pas ? Je croyais que tu avais coupé tout contact avec eux ?

Tous les deux marchaient en direction de la voiture de Police de Charlie qui les dévisageait impatient. Alors comme ça Jasper tenait paroles. A présent elle voyait Emmett repartir à allure humaine comme-ci sa voiture était garée non loin. Ce qui était normal puisque Charlie était humain, lui. N'importe comment Bella voulait savoir le fin mot avant de revoir son père, elle insista donc:

-Jacob continue s'il te plait !

-Oui, et bien soit disant que je devais lui rendre un petit service… Connaissant cette famille j'me suis dit que c'était en rapport avec Edward qui t'suivait toujours. T'sais comment je le hais ce type. Pas besoin d'en faire des caisses pour me faire accepter de te venir en aide. De toute façon t'éloigner d'eux est bon pour toi.

-Tu n'es là que pour me servir de nurse alors ? Comme dans Peter Pan ?

-Comment ça ?

Enfin, en saisissant l'allusion grotesque entre lui et la chienne nourrice dans le dessin animé il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena loin de la ligne du traité de paix. Quand elle fut reposée, son père l'observait avec un sourire affecté.

ஜ

Bella Swan pleura devant son père.

Elle était triste de relever le fait que ce serait incontestablement les derniers instants qu'elle vivrait avec lui. Son cœur s'était réchauffé à sa vue mais le regarder retenir ses larmes l'avait faite fléchir. Depuis fort longtemps, elle avait prit son paternel dans ses bras. Il fut stupéfait par ce geste et avait lancé un regard interloqué à Jacob. Lui, s'était contenté de lever les épaules et les yeux en signe d'incompréhension, alors qu'il déchiffrait parfaitement l'état d'âme de Bella. Jacob n'était pas en reste concernant sa meilleure amie. Il savait bien que si elle revenait sans prévenir de cette manière, c'est qu'il se profilait des ennuis à l'horizon. Elle serait probablement transformée au final. Le fait d'avoir déménagé loin d'avait rien changé. Et il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Soit elle mourrait véritablement, soit il la laissait devenir une immortelle.

Sa vie d'humaine allait s'arrêter. Même si tout ce passait bien et que sa transformation avait lieu, elle ne pourrait pas revoir son père. Déjà parce qu'elle voudrait probablement le manger à toutes les sauces. Mais aussi parce que Charlie risquerait de saisir la vérité sur les Cullen et leur monde irréel. Pour autant, Charlie Swan était loin d'être un personnage hébété et il comprenait beaucoup de choses en rapport avec sa fille. Cependant, généralement il la laissait tranquille. Même si cela le peinait, sa fille grandissait. Bientôt elle serait une femme accomplit. Bien sur il espérait continuer à lui venir en aide si besoin. Toutefois Isabella était une débrouillarde dans l'âme donc il se contentait de l'épauler partiellement, de loin. De plus le fait qu'elle soit revenue lui plaisait même si son année d'étudiante était avancée. Comme c'était le début de Janvier il ne dirait rien. Après tout, elle faisait ce qui lui semblait juste. Peut être que _Forks_ lui manquait simplement ?

Pour la première fois elle contemplait la chose en vraie. Elle mourait dans la semaine. En conclusion, elle décida de passer les meilleurs moments possibles avec son père, sans un accroc. Dans la voiture du shérif, Bella s'installa sur le siège passager tandis que Jacob prenait place à l'arrière. L'habitacle sentait le neuf alors elle demanda d'un ton enjoué:

-C'est une nouvelle voiture ?

Charlie lui lança une œillade, encore un peu triste :

-Oui, tu arrives juste pour la baptiser. Cette auto est dans mes mains depuis hier.

-Comme quoi, je fais bien de revenir pour te voir te pavaner dans ta superbe auto ! Si ce n'est pas ça la classe, je ne m'y connais pas !

Son père rit et enclencha la marche avant. Ils roulèrent un moment dans le silence jusqu'à déboucher dans un lieu ordinaire dont elle aimait venir auparavant. La push. Ils longèrent donc forcement la plage. Lieu où elle avait passée l'une de ses dernières journées avec Angela et Ben. Ils avaient joué avec la mer et ses remous. Y penser lui mis un coup dans le cœur. Ses amis humains lui manquaient vraiment. Ils l'avaient fait se sentir normale et aimé. Avec toutes ses péripéties elle parvenait à ne pas trop penser à eux. Néanmoins un manque se faisait sentir. Personne ne pouvait oublier de pareils amis, aussi généreux et talentueux.

Enfin, elle aperçut plusieurs maisons appartenant aux Quilleutes. Un endroit plutôt isolé mais empreint de sympathie.

La belle voiture rangée devant la bâtisse des Black, ils évacuèrent tous les trois le véhicule. Bella mit de suite la veste empruntée à Jasper. Le temps était très froid ici, il fallait donc se réhabituer à la morsure du froid parce que _les Whitlock_ vivaient dans un lieu assez chaud. En même temps elle n'allait pas se plaindre comme la neige ne tombait pas. Le ciel était seulement gris.

Elle contempla les manches beaucoup trop longues et le bas de la veste qui cachait largement ses fesses. C'était clairement un avertissement pour démontrer aux créatures surnaturelles qu'elle était protégée. Porter un vêtement aussi odorant n'était pas banal et elle se demanda même ce qu'il avait fait pour que ce soit comme cela. Pas sur qu'il se soit contenter de se frotter à sa veste. Même elle percevait les nuances suaves de Jasper accrochées.

Au moment ou elle remonta les yeux comme plus personne ne parlait, elle vit Charlie l'observer. Il louchait sur l'habit dans une moue moqueuse. Oui, il lui poserait certainement des questions concernant ce dernier, appartenant notablement à un homme. Elle tourna donc la tête vers Jacob et aboutit sur le même regard persifleur. Elle rougit légèrement et s'exclama dans un mot digne d'une Bella Swan gênée:

-Quoi ?!

-Rien Bella, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue nous voir avant. Tu lui as dit que ton père possédait des fusils j'espère ?

Charlie se mit à rire et partit seul en direction de la maison du père de Jacob en secouant la tête. Il n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Bella pour s'expliquer. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. En fait ces rares moments lui donnaient l'occasion de vivre comme une jeune adulte ordinaire. En conséquence elle apprécierait même s'il décidait de se moquer d'elle.

A l'opposé, Jacob se rapprocha avec un visage plus froid. Dans tout cela elle avait omit l'odorat développé du métamorphe. Lui saisissait parfaitement les nuances sucrées et masculines qui l'entourait. Bien sur il semblait contrarié et étonné. Celui-ci entoura de son bras gauche ses épaules et se pencha légèrement pour lui demander, tout en l'entrainant à la suite de son père :

- Ôte-moi d'un doute… Tu n'as pas remis le couvert avec la sangsue rouillée ?

-Bien sur que non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que c'te veste sent la saloperie de suceur de sang. Bien que ouais… Pas celle d'Edtapette.

Bella le frappa doucement au bras pour l'insulte et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle dit doucement en sachant qu'il l'entendrait :

-C'est à Jasper…

-Ah oui, Jaspor, Celui qui m'a prévenu de ta visite surprise. Dis donc tu comptes te faire toute la famille ?

Jacob plaisantait bien évidemment mais elle se vexa aussitôt.

-Aller, Aller, Belle Bella… Ne fais pas cette tronche. J'arrête de dire des méchancetés, mais va falloir être honnête avec moi pour ta présence ici !

Son ami Jacob la fit entrer dans sa demeure et elle remarqua que de son père Charlie bavassait déjà avec Billy une bière en main. Ils étaient rapides ces quadragénaires pour s'enfiler des apéros. Ça n'avait pas changé. Son arrivée coupa net la conversation et Billy black la contempla de haut en bas et lui sourit :

-Ca alors ! La petite Bella, si je m'y attendais. Ta fille nous honore de sa présence vieux frère, une bouteille de vin s'impose !

Elle offrit un large sourire confus à ce dernier et s'approcha pour lui faire la bise. De toute façon s'était compréhensif qu'il soit un peu mesquin. Cependant plus vite que la normale elle se retrouva courbée avec Billy Black qui lui faisait un câlin de bienvenu, bien de chez eux. Par delà, elle entendit Jacob rire grassement en allant chercher cette fameuse boisson. Quand elle se remit droite, elle aperçut Paul. Le petit protégé de Jacob. Ses deux là semblaient toujours ensemble pour faire des conneries. Elle se rappelait aussi des nombreuses sorties faites ensembles. Il était bien gentil pour un garçon de son âge. Il baissa la tête gênée et elle s'approcha pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Visiblement il avait encore pris des centimètres :

-Coucou toi ! Encore derrière les bottes de Jacob ? Arrête de le suivre comme ça, il prend assez la grosse tête sans l'encourager plus. Tu ne vas pas réussir à t'épanouir avec ce glandu.

La dernier nommé revient dans la pièce de ces pas tonitruant, tout heureux et se défendit :

-J'ai entendu vielle fille. C'est petit de ta part de parler dans mon dos déjà.

Bella haussa les épaules pas le moins du monde désolée. Ils s'installèrent tous à la table.

Pendant la soirée ils lui posèrent des questions sur ses études. Bella prit en résumé ses quelques mois où elle avait réellement séjourné à _Ann Harbor_ alors elle ne mentait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs ses affaires devaient encore se trouver dans sa chambre là-bas. Son ancienne colocataire devait avoir pris soin de ces dernières. Horminelle était étrange mais pas méchante au point de dégager ses biens. Enfin Bella l'espérait. De toute façon cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle était partie et il y avait eu les vacances de Noël. Donc techniquement la jeune rousse avait été voir sa famille et venait tout juste de retourner vivre dans leur foyer. Au moins, Alcuin était là aussi et ils veilleraient ensemble l'un sur l'autre. Bizarrement elle s'était attachée à ses deux énergumènes. Il y avait peu d'espoir mais elle espérait vraiment les revoir.

Charlie paraissait plutôt euphorique et même s'il discerna le peu de mensonges, il n'en dit rien. Leur repas consista à un beau et gros poulet rôti avec tout simplement du riz. Jacob avait cuisiné assez pour tout le monde. Deux bouteilles furent vides après quelques heures de pur babillage inutile. La fin d'après-midi arriva et le soir avançait lentement. Ils pleurèrent de rire sous les blagues de Billy le farceur. Ouais, c'était un vrai chenapan derrière ses airs de grand manitou. A un moment de la soirée, Charlie se retrouva avec Billy devant un match tardif et leurs cris de victoires s'estompant peu à peu. Quant à Paul, il finit par s'endormir sur la table. Jacob lui donnait même des pichenettes rieuses, sous le regard réprobateur de Bella. Les deux amis se contentèrent de se toiser en créant des silences suggestifs. Finalement ils s'endormir tous. Bella contre Jacob, dans le second canapé. Personne ne mentionna ses amis décédés et elle leur en fut reconnaissante.

ஜ

Lorsque Bella se réveilla, elle observa ce qui ressemblait à un modeste salon.

Les murs tapissés d'une couleur maintenant délavée lui rappelèrent l'endroit. La télé fonctionnait toujours à un niveau très bas. Pourtant il semblait que les décibels allaient lui briser les tympans. C'était un dessin animé peu connu. Aussi, elle discerna dans un coin Paul affalé dans un des canapés. Il mangeait un sandwich au beurre et la salua discrètement de la tête. Trop concentré sur l'écran il fit tomber un bout de jambon.

La jeune femme se leva doucement et ôta le bras qui l'entourait en remarquant Jacob toujours assoupit. Elle essuya la sueur de son décolleté, obtenu par la présence de celui-ci. Son débardeur lui collait même à la peau. Ce qu'il pouvait être bouillant. Déjà qu'elle trinquait avec une gueule de bois terrible, alors avoir aussi chaud qu'à l'intérieur d'une cocotte minutes n'aidait probablement pas. Elle posa ses pieds nus sur le sol en carrelage gris et frissonna. Son gilet de soie de couleur cachou était sur l'accoudoir et la veste par terre. Ouais… La soirée avait été mouvementée. Elle se souvient d'une partie de poker affreusement rigolote. Jacob s'était retrouvé nu ! M'enfin il n'était pas pudique et elle était plutôt douée donc elle s'en était sortie rescaper et surtout vêtue.

Elle enfila donc le gilet offert par Charlotte pour la nouvelle année et se frotta les yeux encore dans la brume. Ensuite, elle quitta discrètement le salon et alla dans la cuisine en remarquant que de la neige chutait. Dehors la nuit couvait encore les habitations. Seul le tapis de neige blanc renvoyait un peu de lumière face à la pleine lune. Assis sur l'une des chaises, son père était devant un café et surtout ne semblait pas très motivé. Il monta son poignet flegmatiquement pour la saluer. Il l'observa aussi s'installer lourdement sur une seconde chaise. Elle posa son front contre la table et dit :

-C'était pas du picrate dis donc…

Billy vint les retrouver et servit une tasse de café bien noire à la jeune femme. Il avait toujours ses cheveux noirs attachés en une queue sur sa nuque. Charlie commenta d'une voix pâteuse :

-C'est vrai qu'il tabasse ton vin Billy… Malheureusement pour moi, le travail m'attend.

Tu repars quand dis-moi Bella ?

-Aujourd'hui.

La jeune Bella offrit un regard d'excuse et lui expliqua les raisons qui renforcèrent ses mensonges. Elle inventa le fait qu'elle devrait prendre un train pour repartir et ne pas louper des examens primordiaux. L'école n'acceptait aucun retard. Contre toute attente, il accepta ses justifications et commença à prendre ses affaires, son trousseau de clefs et remarqua que la voiture était toute gelée. Bella proposa alors :

-Je veux bien te faire le pare-brise. En cadeaux, comme je n'ai rien apporté pour la nouvelle année ?

Il acquiesça silencieux et reprit donc une tasse brûlante en la lorgnant. Il annonça d'un coup solennel:

-Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Je suis toujours ton père donc si tu as besoin de moi… Disons pour n'importe quoi je suis là. Je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi. Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois une jeune femme mature. Tu l'as toujours été. Mais… La famille compte aussi. Même si Renée n'est plus présente, je serais toujours à tes côtés pour te soutenir.

Surprise, la fille de Charlie se retourna, penchée, avec ses chaussures en mains et le dévisagea. Elle baissa les yeux, pinça les lèvres et répondit :

-Je le sais…

-Bien dans ce cas c'est réglé.

Bella grimaça et mit la veste grise, la ferma en remontant le zip et sortit sous la neige. L'aube commençait doucement son ascension. Armée d'un truc pour dégelée les vitres, elle débuta la besogne. Pensive quant aux paroles de son père elle constata qu'il avait raison. Sa famille était loin d'être un modèle mais depuis son retour quelques années auparavant Charlie avait été là. Discret, mais beaucoup plus présent que sa mère. D'ailleurs, avec toutes ces aventures elle n'avait pas appelé sa mère. Comme Jasper avait son mobile elle lui demanderait si sa génitrice avait laissé un message, même si la jeune femme en doutait. Toutefois, Renée ne contactait déjà plus Charlie depuis fort longtemps et s'occupait principalement de sa nouvelle vie. C'était triste mais vrai. Ils n'existaient plus pour elle.

Puis, soudainement Bella sentit qu'on lui enroulait une écharpe autour du cou. Elle se dévissa presque la tête pour apercevoir Jacob. De son pouce il essuya une larme sur sa joue rosie par le froid et dit simplement:

-J'ai entendu ce que ton père à dit. Tu n'es peut être plus ici, mais il s'inquiète réellement. C'est difficile pour lui de te voir t'éloigner.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais j'ai peur de lui faire plus de mal et tu devrais le comprendre.

-C'est par rapport à tes mésaventures ? T'es un aimant à merdes, c'est comme ça. Mais il reste un de tes proches. Au même titre que j'sais me défendre contre ses monstres. Pourquoi tu n'me dis rien ?

Elle le lorgna et remarqua qu'il ne portait qu'un t-shirt. Automatiquement elle le réprimanda comme pour esquiver sa question:

-Jacob va mettre quelque chose sur ton dos ! Un doudoune, n'importe quoi ! Une fourrure même.

-Une fourrure ? Voyons niveau blague tu régresses belle Bella.

Il la scruta ensuite de sa haute stature en affichant un rictus railleur et réprobateur lorsqu'il continua :

-Arrête ça et racontes moi toutes ces nouvelles de l'autre monde que tu me caches. Tu réussis à mentir à ton père seulement parce qu'il l'accepte. Mais pas à moi, alors comme on est seul parle !

Bella soupira en créant une nuée de fumée blanche. Puis en pourchassant le gèle de la grande vitre elle répondit enfin en montrant son poignet :

-Le vampire responsable de cette morsure tu te rappelles ?

-Oui, mais il est mort non?

-Ouais sur. Mais une de ses amies veut se venger et me prends en traque. Non en faite elle le fait déjà. Angela et Ben sont déjà morts par ma faute donc si je suis revenue c'est pour vous dire au revoir.

-Angela et Ben ? J'ai entendu dire qu'un tueur en série les avait assassinés. J'comprends mieux. C'était plus probable qu'ils soient tués par un suceur de sang que par un humain en te côtoyant. Pour ce qui est de faire tes adieux, tu t'doutes bien qu'il en n'en est pas question ?

-Comment va la meute Jake ?

Il l'évalua en coin suspicieux et flairant l'essaie maladroit de Bella pour éviter une discussion pénible:

-Plutôt bien. Quelques uns qui essaient de jouer au dur mais globalement tout va bien. Deux trois claques et c'est bon. Bella ne change pas de sujet, je suis loin d'me faire avoir pas tes combines foireuses.

-Justement Jake, je ne veux pas impliquer ta meute. Ils sont jeunes. Vous êtes jeunes. C'était déjà de la folie de revenir ici. Si ça se trouve on me suit déjà. Y'a pas que Victoria qui veut ma mort. Et puis même si tu ne les aimes pas, les Cullen et les amis de Jasper m'aident pour résoudre tout ce bazar.

A ce moment, Charlie sortit de la maison et descendit les marches du perron précautionneusement. Ils se turent et Charlie dit:

-Alors les jeunes gens ça discutent ? Le service reprend dans une demi-heure. Merci pour ça Bella. Tu es une bonne fille.

Son père lui fit la bise et s'installa derrière le volant. D'un geste du poignet, il dit au revoir et démarra sa belle voiture. Charlie n'était pas un homme à s'épancher sous les émotions et en un sens c'était mieux pour Bella. Ils attendirent donc qu'il a disparu de leur vue et Jacob proposa alors de marcher vers la plage.

Le « loup » en lui avait besoin de se détendre. Son amie n'en faisait encore qu'à sa tête. Préférant être avec des êtres cruels qu'avec lui et sa meute chaleureuse. A moins qu'elle lui cache quelque chose d'autre ? La connaissant c'était fort possible et même certain :

-Bon maintenant qu'on est _vraiment_ seul. Raconte-moi tout et n'oublie rien.

Elle triturait ces mains et elle répondit en ne sachant pas par où reprendre sans qu'il ne s'énerve. Déjà qu'il paraissait tenter de maitriser sa colère sous jacente :

-Je vais devoir être transformée…

Leurs pas craquelaient sous la neige. Toute la nuit, elle avait eu le temps de prendre possession des rues, la plage se profila assez rapidement sous toute sa splendeur. Le devant était même être congelé. Jacob énonça méprisant et offusqué:

-Bella, t'as le choix. Nous sommes là si t'as besoin de protection.

-C'est pas ça. Bien sur que tu es là, mais pour combien de temps ? Et puis, il y a un autre facteur qui entre en jeu.

-Quel facteur ? Jasper ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux que je le démembre ? C'est facile tu sais et il ne t'embêtera plus. Il est louche de toute façon.

Bella pouffa en imaginant le métamorphosé en loup, essayé de réaliser ce fait. Puis bien vite son cœur se pinça. Jasper était aussi dans les difficultés rien qu'en lui parlant. Elle mit sa main contre son cœur en serrant la veste. Jacob ne manqua pas le geste alors qu'elle poursuivait :

-Non, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Un jour tu m'as raconté une histoire sur l'imprégnation des loups…

-Oui, quel rapport ?

-Et bien ce qu'il se passe entre nous est assimilable à ça. Même si je n'y comprends pas grand-chose.

Jacob il fit de gros yeux en s'écriant :

-Me dis pas qu'il te veut ? Il peut avoir toutes les nanas et il te choisit ?

-Putain Jacob ! Déjà là tu me vexes et ensuite : tu sais bien que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

-Et toi dans tout ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules, perdue en tournant la tête. C'était la question du siècle pour elle. Que dire de plus à part qu'elle paraissait s'accorder à Jasper au fil des jours ? De plus les trois mots dis avant de partir de la Villa la hantaient. C'était sorti tout seul. La langue s'était déliée seule. Le visage de Jacob s'assombrit et il s'arrêta pour la prendre par les épaules et la secouer sensiblement. Le ton de sa voix devient grave :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe dans ta petite tête ?

Il souffla et dit en capitulant devant le regard troublé de son amie :

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi cette foutue veste est imprégnée de son venin.

Son venin ? Alors c'était pour cela que la senteur était tellement forte et qu'il lui était impossible de dire pourquoi. Jasper avait tout bonnement marqué la veste et la femme qui la portait. Bella fit une grimace de dégoût et tira sur les bras de Jacob pour qu'il la relâche. Tous ces êtres surnaturels allaient la rendre folle avec leurs rituels.

Enfin il s'arrêta, subitement aux aguets avant de lâcher un juron.

Bella ne percevait aucun son, sinon le peu de bruit produit par les camions au loin. Son ami d'enfance tendait l'oreille alors qu'il prenait son téléphone et composait un numéro :

-C'est Jacob, je ne dirais qu'une phrase. Rameutez de suite vos fesses froides.

Bella se détacha de sa poigne en essayant de comprendre. Puis Jacob lui expliqua :

-Y'a une sangsue sur mon territoire. Quelle conne.

Il tourna son visage vers Bella qui était inquiète.

-T'en fais pas, c'est pas la tienne…

ஜ

Un craquement sinistre se projeta jusqu'aux oreilles des deux personnes. Bella soudainement affolée tourna son visage vers le lac. Ses cheveux volèrent sous l'effet du vent qui se dirigeait vers eux. Puis une bourrasque la força à reculer et Jacob émit un son rauque. La menace était là. Mettant la main dans ses cheveux pour les maintenir elle aperçut stupéfaite une vision des plus insolites et effrayantes. Ses pieds affluèrent touts seuls en contemplant la scène. La neige crissa sous ses chaussures. Son ami Jacob tremblait de tous ses membres à ses côtés alors que de gros sifflements sortaient conséquent, de sa bouche.

En face d'eux, ils virent au ralenti la glace formée sur le lac se détruire, instantanément. Tout d'abord, ce fut des cheveux ruisselants et rougeoyants que Bella aperçut émerger de l'eau. Puis un visage déformé par un rictus démoniaque. Victoria dans toute sa splendeur machiavélique la toisait. Elle portait un pantalon près du corps et un débardeur rouge. Le fait de se focaliser sur des détails la rassura deux secondes. Les pieds nus de la rouquine s'avancèrent vers eux. Puis derrière elle de nouvelles formes se dessinèrent. Jacob parvient à demander en vibrant entièrement ironique et d'amertume:

-Victoria je suppose ?

Bella acquiesça pas certaine de devoir parler sous peine d'en ressortir minable. Son ami luisait sous la chaleur qu'il émanait. Bientôt il ne fut fait que de trémolos violents qui s'arc-boutèrent dans un cri de rage. Bella se poussa sur le côté. D'un coté cinq vampires la lorgnaient allègrement de l'autre un gigantesque loup essayait de prendre possession du corps de son ami d'enfance. Sous l'œil insistant de ce dernier elle marcha rapidement à l'opposé de la menace puis finit par clopiner jusqu'à enfin courir. En regardant par delà son épaule elle constata que les cinq vampires s'étaient stoppés, mouillés d'eau. Ils disparurent. Elle gémit sous la terreur et dans la panique elle faillit trébucher. Jouant le tout pour le tout, la jeune femme déguerpit dans une course folle. Elle filait à en perdre haleine. Ses jambes automatiquement la guidaient aussi vite que possible. Complètement essoufflée, elle entendait des rires résonner tout autour. Ouais, ils jouaient avec leur proie.

Subitement un râle de chien enragé se percuta sur sa droite. En lorgnant sur le coté pendant qu'elle cavalait dans une descente, elle discerna un imposant loup sauvage à ses flancs. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, il en fit de même. Alors elle grimpa sur son dos poilus et empoigna carrément ses oreilles pour se maintenir alors qu'il courait au trop, puis au gallot. Décemment si elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, elle aurait rit de la sensation de liberté. Cependant, sur son dos de gros loup roux, impossible pour elle de voir quoi que ce soit dans ce flou trop rapide. Aussi, elle tentait de s'accorder à ses mouvements lorsqu'il enchaînait les virages. Se rappelant de la course de moto avec Jasper elle réussit passablement. Les arbres se mirent à défiler et Jacob les esquivaient comme un chef. Elle aperçut un bref instant une trace orangée. Ce qu'elle avait envie de crier sous la frustration !

Brusquement le gros chien s'arrêta et releva son derrière poilu. Il lui faisait signe de descendre avec sa truffe. Elle questionna paniquée, en obéissant:

-Jacob qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Elle distingua alors un vampire allongé au sol qui d'une main pâle retenait le grand loup. Impossible pour lui de l'aider sans risquer la boucherie. Singulièrement le mâle allongé la regardait franchement et sans animosité. Il se contentait de maintenir Jacob. De ses yeux rubis il lui montra un lieu à regarder. Alors en suivant le mouvement, elle découvrit trois autres vampires nomades qui se léchaient les lèvres rien qu'en la voyant. Où était donc Victoria, celle qui la méprisait tant ? Dans cette situation elle avait l'avantage. Si elle s'arrangeait bien, Bella serait morte dans moins de cinq minutes. Peut être même, maintenant.

La jeune femme humaine entendit des pas ralentir à quelques mètres et elle vit Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett. Tous étaient dans une position de défense, excepté Emmet dont les yeux luisaient sous la promesse des prochains membres qu'il broierait. Sa femme Rosalie n'était pas la dernière non plus à jubiler. Ses prunelles flamboyaient sous le combat qui se traçait virulent. La matriarche serrait les poings. Malgré les nombreux arbres il semblerait bien qu'une bataille éclaterait incessamment sous peu. Bella serra donc machinalement la veste anthracite et fronça les sourcils. Les picotements dû à la promiscuité de Jasper se percutèrent contre ses reins. En conséquence, elle chercha rapidement sa présence pendant cette durée indéterminée où aucun immortel ne se décidait à esquisser un seul geste. Ils se contentaient de se jauger du regard. Toutefois elle ne le trouva pas. De toute façon le calcul était vite fait, ses talents inexistants de sprinteuse allaient être sollicités.

Par contre Victoria avait du induire des règles la concernant puisque que le vampire à ses pieds ne semblait pas intéressé par elle. Il se satisfaisait à contenir le loup. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Bella lança une œillade effrayée aux trois Cullen.

Ils ne purent lui répondre.

En effet, une brusque brise se déclencha et obstrua sa vue d'humaine à cause de ses longs cheveux. De tous les côtés les vampires furent en mouvement. L'humaine courut pour échapper à quiconque. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit sécurisé mais elle se dirigeait vers l'ancien emplacement des trois Cullen. Des sifflements et des grognements animal et autres bruits anormaux lui bourdonnèrent aux tympans. C'était étourdissant et elle se sentait minuscule. Que faire en étant aussi vulnérable qu'un bambin ? Si elle s'en sortait ce serait un miracle.

Voir Jasper devint son unique espoir.

Brutalement Bella fut attirée à reculons par une force colossale. Le souffle coupé, elle oublia sa fuite et toussa pour parvenir à respirer de nouveau. La jeune femme tomba sur les fesses dans la neige et distingua les prunelles de Peter, loin, se voiler sous la fureur. Il savait qui était parvenue à la capturer. Il était encore accroupi et venait de décapiter un mâle vampire aidé de son épouse. Il émit un grondement destructeur et du venin s'écoulait du coin de ses lèvres. C'est vrai que ces créatures étaient réellement terrifiantes. Même Charlotte bien que petite, l'angoissa. Ses yeux se transformaient en un noir charbon total. Aussi, Bella sut que dans quelques secondes elle serait fichue si l'un d'eux ne se dépêchait pas pour la sauver.

A terre les jambes étendues, elle saisit une présence dans son dos. Une femme à la main glacée tenait son front à l'aide de sa paume pour la maintenir contre sa poitrine. Vite, elle différencia Peter et Charlotte accélérer dans sa direction. Dans le même mouvement sa tête fut penchée sur le coté et une dentition de fer se plantait dans sa clavicule. Franchement, elle aurait pensé que la douleur serait minime. Dans les films contenant ce genre de créature leurs morsures n'étaient pas déplaisantes. A l'opposé, de sa cavité buccale émergea un cri étranglé. Elle souffrait bel et bien.

L'humaine tapa automatiquement des pieds au sol, faisant virevolter la neige amassée autour d'elles. Du coin de l'œil, elle percevait une masse de cheveux roux l'envelopper tandis qu'elle tirait ses ongles contre le visage de sa tortionnaire. Le son des sucions provoquer par les lèvres gelées la faisait devenir folle. Entre douleur et non résignation. Elle arracherait la peau de cette teigne quoi qu'il lui en coute. Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait qu'à écorcher sa joue, un peu, alors que ses ongles se courbaient vers l'arrière sous la pression. Quitte à avoir mal autant que ce soit pour déglinguer la rouquine. Mais sa petite force ne faisait pas le poids. De toute manière, à ce train son sang aurait déserté son organisme dans peu de temps parce qu'elle avalait à grande lampée. La garce !

Peter et Charlotte furent devant elle, enfin. Ils empoignèrent la tête de la femelle vampire alors que Bella se faisait attiré en même temps par la gorge. Ouais, la douleur était encore pire dans cette position. Les deux compagnons d'armes du Major soulevèrent Victoria, alors que Bella sous la rage se retournait rapidement et se balança en avant, pour la mordre à son tour. Bella Swan ressentit aussitôt sa mâchoire se briser et ses gencives saigner sous la dureté de la peau de la créature. Sa morsure n'était rien mais ça la soulageait. Empoignée par les deux anciens soldats, Victoria fut emmenée loin de l'humaine. Charlotte envoya un regard plein de surprise à Bella sous sa fougue machiavélique.

Qui a déjà vu un mortel mordre un vampire ?

A genoux, Bella posa sa main droite contre son visage et regardait de ses yeux embués son sang coulé par flots sur le sol blanc. Elle crachotait du liquide rouge par bouilli. Tout autour des cris de batailles persistaient toujours mais elle s'en fichait. Ce qu'elle pouvait souffrir. Un coté de sa joue était nettement enlevé et le toucher devenait impossible. La solidité de l'épiderme des vampires était prodigieuse. Tout doucement elle commença à ressentir le peu de venin faire effet. Se souvenant du choc dont elle allait devoir affronter, elle se laissa choir sur le côté. La jeune femme était épuisée, mentalement et physiquement et elle avait froid. Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer quand elle entendit une voix lointaine :

-Darling ?

Ses forces diminuaient petit à petit mais elle réussit à entrevoir Jasper. Elle tenta même un sourire mais geint sous la douleur des gencives brisée. Son aspect devait être plutôt dégueulasse à regarder. D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas sur qu'elle puisse répondre dans son état. Seulement du liquide rouge sortait de ses lèvres et du côté déchiré. Jasper avait les yeux noirs, vraiment noirs. Elle avait confiance en lui, mais en même temps… Voir et flairer tout ce sang devaient être incommodant. Il effleura de sa main ses cheveux poisseux et tenta de communiquer avec elle. Que voulait-il ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle était lamentable et que discuter chiffon lui était impossible ? Il pencha la tête sur le coté en déchiffrant ses émotions puis il plongea finalement vers le sang coulant de ses lèvres pour le lécher. Elle le sentit aspirer, son sang et ses lèvres. Pourquoi arrivait-il à être érotique même en cet instant ? Elle l'entendit glousser certainement en saisissant ses émotions concupiscentes et enfin enfonça ses crocs dans sa clavicule. Précisément à l'emplacement où Victoria l'avait broyée.

Le sang perdu ne la dérangeait pas. Le venin abondant des dents de Jasper s'introduisait dans son corps et rattrapait celui de la rousse. Ce qui était parfait. Ce dernier l'enlaçait. Il la plaça sur ses genoux en étant penché sur elle Et Il gémissait clairement. Au loin il y avait toujours des bruits de combat. Avant de fermer les yeux Bella distingua un loup roux l'observer. Trop faible, ses bras tombèrent au sol en des spammes de douleur. Jasper la serra alors fort, beaucoup trop. Elle couina en réponse et le loup émit un son de protestation. Elle-même voulait repousser le vampire qui la saignait. Mais en ayant confiance elle savait ce qu'il faisait.

Son pied droit se mit à bouger par intermittence dans même temps que sa poitrine. Les vibrations montèrent sur sa jambe. Bientôt ce fut son ventre puis ses épaules qui vibrèrent. D'abord des chatouillis et enfin des piqûres affreuses. Comme des millions d'abeilles qui l'agressaient.

La désolation s'abattit sur son corps et son âme.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

Je sais bien que certains attendent de voir Jasper botter les fesses d'Edward. Pas d'inquiétude ! Je voulais juste avancer un peu jusqu'à la transformation et les premiers moments de Bella en vampire. Voilà :

N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, Négatifs, Positifs, ou encore entre les deux ! **Lecteurs fantômes? A vos claviers !**

Un souci ? Des sujétions ? Tiens aujourd'hui je propose de jouer au huit américain sinon je vais vous faire grossir à force !


	9. Chapter 8

Salutations à toutes (tous). Section papotage :

Vueillez m'excuser pour cet infime retard ! Voici le chapitre sur la transformation de Bella. **Attention: Scène coquine à l'Horizon!** Sinon, ne m'en voulez pas de la courte «transition». Mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de mettre à tord et à travers toute la période entourant sa douleur. Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point :)

Bienvenue à vous, nouveaux venus qui prenez le temps de lire ma fan-fiction et à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. Merci pour les alertes et les favoris ! Vous êtes géniaux. Donc, merci encore pour ces marques qui montrent de l'intérêt à mon histoire. Concernant les commentaires des chapitres précédents** : Grazie, Dedel03, Titiangel16, Natacha35140, Squishy05, G6K : **Merciou à vous toutes !

Note d'auteur :

◊Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce couple.

◊Les fautes sont les miennes, (Vive Dedel03, éternelle correctrice de compète)

◊ Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Tout le monde s'en doute n'est pas).

◊Réponses aux Review Anonymes (Je ne vous oublie pas):

**Mimi** : hé bien j'essaie de me tenir à plus de trois paragraphes, oui. Déjà que je laisse un peu de suspense (enfin j'espère) sur la fin. C'est plutôt bon de mettre une 'tite longueur pour tout illustrer. Que ce soit pour moi ou pour vous d'ailleurs. Un Grand merci pour ce commentaire en espérant que la suite te plaise ! Bonne lecture

**Pompei** : Je suis contente de te revoir ici ! Pour savoir comment va s'en sortir Victoria ce sera dans le prochain : ) Bonne lecture.

◊ Je pense que tout y est ? C'est parti !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Peine, tristesse et souffrance s'accumulaient dans son être. Belle Swan était en pleine transition.

Peu de choses parvenaient à passer outre les barrières crées par ces lésions. Même les moments où Jasper la touchait semblaient lointains. Les voix qui lui parlaient n'étaient que des bourdonnements incompréhensibles. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elles s'adressaient à elle réellement. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à en comprendre un seul mot ? Ou bien, ils le faisaient exprès pour qu'elle se sente écartée et inutile? Ça n'avait juste aucun sens. Ce qu'elle souhaiterait pouvoir devenir lucide et éviter cette épreuve de tourment ininterrompu. Sa seule préoccupation permanente était son agonie et ses écorchures provoquées par ce venin. Elle le vénérait pratiquement en connaissant la provenance mais le détestait autant pour lui causer ces déchirements internes. Ses muscles la torturaient de l'intérieur. De ce qu'elle se souvenait, au final, courir pour le cours de sport du lycée et récolter des courbatures n'étaient rien. Ouais… C'était ridicule.

Son épiderme lui paraissait s'atrophier.

Par ailleurs elle préférait garder les yeux clos. Oui elle pouvait les ouvrir. Mais en quoi cela la soulagerait de son malaise?

Elle ne savait même pas si elle criait, pleurait ou simplement restait silencieuse. Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'embarrasserait pas les personnes qui la veillaient. Ses veines brûlaient comme si l'on y passait une solution de mercure. Peut être qu'on la droguait de toxine pour la découper et la tuer ? Bien sur c'était une supposition puisque ses raisonnements se faisaient discontinus et irréels. Il lui était même arrivé de sombrer un très court moment dans les abîmes Néanmoins les sévices corporels revenaient à grandes pompes. Quoi, on lui en infusait encore ? N'avait-elle pas assez accumulé de poison dans son organisme ? Pourquoi elle en avait besoin de toute façon ? Même cela, elle ne savait plus. Bella paraissait être devenu plus une loque stupide qu'un individu pensant.

Seule certitude, son corps vibrait terriblement. Ses tendons se brisaient et se renouvelaient à neufs. Sa joue meurtrie se réconciliait doucement pour redonner un aspect plus normal. Du moins le présumait t'elle en saisissant une souffrance particulièrement forte, à cet endroit. Elle entendait aussi son cœur tambouriner tel un tam-tam incessant. Tantôt rapide, tantôt lent. Puis vite il ralentit, ralentit et se mit en sourdine. Elle hurla sous le coup infligé, de peine et de désolation, son pauvre petit cœur à elle seule était mort. Et maintenant, qu'allait-elle devenir ?

-Darling ?

Une voix masculine l'interpella et d'instinct elle rétorqua en un grondement méchant qui sortit de sa fine gorge. Incertaine, elle percevait beaucoup de choses même les paupières closes. Ses narines se dilataient notablement et elle huma une odeur vraiment alléchante et séduisante. Son flaire capta même l'odeur humide du lieu. Ses nouvelles sensations firent qu'elle se courba en avant. Se concentrant sur son toucher, un sens important, elle sentit dans son dos une vie. Quelqu'un la maintenait fermement mais pas de manière malfaisante. L'individu la faisait se sentir bien. Visiblement il n'était pas néfaste en jugeant à nouveau de son odora mais le fait d'être prisonnière était incommodant. Le calme l'envahit soudainement, trop vite pour que ce soit naturel. Maintenant méfiante elle voulait qu'on la délie de ses chaînes car elle était une femme indépendante. Pourtant, un souffle lui chatouilla l'oreille et elle se crispa tandis qu'elle entendait un petit rire.

En plus l'individu se moquait. Cet homme se permettait bien trop de familiarités à son goût.

-Détends-toi, je suis là pour t'aider.

Encore une fois elle délogea un son offensif de ses lèvres, un pur grognement inhumain. Il n'en dit rien. Au moins il la laissait montrer ses émotions. Alors elle se concentra sur l'instant. Bella était assise au sol et encerclée par deux bras forts. Ses jambes étaient aussi entourées par deux grandes jambes masculines. Son nouvel odorat aidait beaucoup et honnêtement elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir son environnement. Déjà que ses trois sens la perturbaient par leur nouvelles fonctionnalité. Le touché, l'odorat et l'ouïe s'avéraient hypersensibles.

Bien que ce doive être naturel il était évident que la jeune femme aurait un temps d'adaptation.

Aussi, la seule chose coutumière à son ancien « moi » étaient les trémolos créés dans sa colonne vertébrale. Si elle se rappelait bien, leurs teneurs étaient dues à la proximité du vampire à ses côtés. Dans ce cas, il devait vraiment être là pour l'aider, non ? Pas sur de ces actions elle se repositionna en arrière et s'inclina contre le torse dur de la créature qui l'entourait. Autant lui montrer qu'elle essayait de lui faire confiance et pour son nouveau statut c'était quasiment impossible. Le nouveau vampire espérait donc qu'il comprenne. Quelques secondes plus tard elle réentendut ce timbre tellement enjôleur à ses oreilles :

-Isabella, il va falloir que tu ouvres les yeux et rapidement.

Elle ne répondit pas et secoua la tête, pessimiste. Non elle demeurerait comme cela. Cette position lui convenait. Alors il reprit un peu plus convainquant :

-Je suis là pour t'aider. Souviens t-en. Te rappelles-tu de moi ?

Isabella était son prénom ? Ouais, ça elle s'en souvenait. Bella même qu'on la surnommait parfois. Malgré cela, impossible de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées concernant l'appartenance de cette voix. Elle savait mais n'arrivait pas à énoncer clairement. Alors elle s'aventura à ouvrir délicatement ses paupières. La luminosité pourtant faible la fit geindre et elle agrippa le bras enserrant sa taille d'une main et le bras enserrant ses épaules de l'autre. C'était dur de maîtriser sa force mais s'il ressentait la douleur, il ne dit rien. Enfin elle parvient à analyser le lieu. Une pièce toute simple. Un lit, une commode et une valise à leurs pieds. Point. Cela va de soi qu'elle repéra la porte directement en cas de besoin de fuite. Puis, Bella remarqua que le sol penchait. Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche. Un bateau ?

Le jeune vampire insuffla de l'air précipitamment et flaira encore une fois l'odeur du vampire derrière elle. Pourquoi ne la lâcherait-il pas maintenant ? Sa concentration se prit dans les fines des particules de poussières et elle leva le bras pour les toucher. *C'était étonnant de voir à quel point son attention était rapidement détournée par de petites choses. Somme toute, pour la première fois depuis son réveil elle parla :

-Le ménage n'a pas été fait ? C'est marrant de voir…

Sous le choc elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Une voix aussi nette que le cristal et chantante comme les sirènes de conte. C'était bien sa voix mais en plus jolie, incontestablement. Le timbre était d'une octave plus faible mais quand même identique.

-Pas le temps pour ça je crois.

Le vampire dans son dos se mit à la humer après cette réponse appauvrie au niveau de son cou. Tout de suite, Bella se rappela un moment d'antan. Un lieu ou elle était couchée sur lui et qu'il la touchait. Mince, elle pensait à ce genre de choses alors que son prénom ne lui revenait même pas.

Hésitante, elle baissa les yeux sur les bras qui l'entourait et retenu un cri d'effroi. Les sillons de ses veines ressortaient sous la force qu'il mettait pour la maintenir. Pire des morsures complètes ou bien moitié fini se crayonnaient sur sa peau. Il était recouvert de ses blessures gravissimes. Isabella se crispa donc directement et sous la négligence du vampire sortit de l'étreinte d'un coup de bras levés en l'air et atteint le mur d'en face de son dos. Le choc fit trembler ce dernier.

La porte était à deux mètres et bien sur elle la guettait du coin de l'œil. En même temps elle contemplait l'individu de toute sa hauteur. Le vampire était blond, plutôt attirant et il avançait lentement vers elle. Franchement de son choix elle se serait bien fondue dans le mur plutôt que de l'affronter. Pourquoi était-il torse nu ? S'il voulait la terroriser c'était la bonne méthode. Ces balafres en formes de croissant de lune étaient horribles. Quel monstre était-il ? Une chose était sure, c'était un vieux vampire. Pas un minable. Aussi il avait dû avoir une vie mouvementée au vu de son regard un poil torturé. Ses muscles bandés lui prouvaient qu'il n'était pas novice en combat. Si elle voulait décamper ou rivaliser cet être, elle ne s'en sortirait pas sauve. Toutefois malgré sa frayeur elle était charmée par son aspect. À un mètre d'elle il s'arrêta tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux, totalement soumise. L'instinct était une chose difficile à ignorer bien que la porte blanche l'appelait pour fuir. Toutefois elle perçut le chuchotement du mâle aux yeux rouges, dominateurs, qui se penchait vers elle :

-Tu ne t'enfuiras pas devant moi, sinon je vais me fâcher Isabella.

Sans réfléchir ses paroles dépassèrent sa pensée :

-Je ne suis pas un de tes petits soldats Jasper, va fanfaronner ailleurs !

Puis aussi vite que possible elle se rétracta :

-Je suis désolée…

La honte s'imprégnait dans son esprit. Le nommé Jasper puisqu'elle s'en souvenait comme tel, lui prit le menton et rehaussa sa tête. Et persista à garder les yeux baissés puis les releva subtilement. Un gémissement plaintif entre désir et envie de fuir, toujours, lui échappa et un rictus complaisant étira même les fines lèvres du mâle. Il était satisfait par son comportement. Ses lèvres allaient s'ouvrir donc pour parler quand une odeur vint les alerter. Les yeux de Bella se voilèrent instantanément et nettement car un humain passait dans le couloir. Le major prit alors une position défensive en la défiant de mettre à exécution ses nouvelles pensées. Il connaissait exactement le fond de ses envies. Devait-elle désobéir à ce vampire probablement plus fort qu'elle ?

Ouais, mais en même temps elle entendait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui affirmait qu'en tant que nouveau né vampire, elle serait plus rapide et plus forte. Il arqua un sourcil blond et questionna:

-Tu veux vraiment me tester ?

Elle ricana sombrement et il fut immédiatement prudent. Les vampires étaient des créatures basées sur l'instinct et pas forcément réfléchis surtout si un repas gambadait dans le coin. Son rictus était à présent malicieux tandis qu'elle relevait la tête. Elle chargea donc pour passer la porte. Cependant avec la vitesse elle avait failli lui rentrer dedans, puisqu'en voyant où menaient ses raisonnement Jasper s'était casé rapidement entre la porte de sortie, et sa compagne. Encore une fois ses actes ne circulaient plus par la case des réflexions. Aussi elle prit son temps et le défia du regard ouvertement. Subitement elle s'amusait beaucoup avec lui. Il était vif et agile. Un pur délice pour se distraire.

Il fit claquer sa langue en interprétant ses émotions joueuses.

La senteur savoureuse faisait même couler du venin le long des lèvres de Bella.

Elle siffla et d'un coup fila sous le bras de Jasper, ouvrit la porte qui se fracassa contre le mur opposé et s'élança au ras du sol. Sa proie marchait simplement devant elle. C'était le capitaine du navire. Bientôt elle l'aurait à dîner Néanmoins avant qu'elle n'a pu lui faire connaitre un destin funeste deux autres vampires furent à ses cotés. Elle les nargua d'un rictus mauvais et fut pratiquement arrivée dans le dos de l'humain.

Brusquement elle se trouva plaquée sur le plancher. Plancher parfaitement lustré. Le bruit fut léger, si bien que maintenues par des talons. Bella grognait de mécontentement et heureusement que l'humain n'était plus là, sinon il aurait posé des questions concernant son état sauvage. Aussi, la cire d'abeille lui fit oublier la senteur exquise du vieil homme brun et moustachu pendant un instant. Probablement la douleur en parallèle, de ses membres. Ils étaient sacrément puissants ces créatures de la nuit. Alors comme ça le blondinet avait des acolytes ?

Les deux personnes la relevaient tandis qu'ils la traînaient dans la précédente pièce. En fin de compte Bella n'avait pas pu aller bien loin.

Quoi qu'il en soit leur poigne était douloureuse alors elle se teint tranquille. C'était plutôt enquiquinant d'être entourée par ces vampires. Au demeurant, le vampire blond Jasper n'avait pas bougé, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il laissa entrer les trois vampires et observa le nouveau né, diverti. Puis il indiqua directement plus grave et réprobateur:

-Je suis un vampire fort et tu oses me délaisser, indifférente à mes menaces ? Tes choix sont toujours les moins judicieux n'est-ce pas ?

-Tss, Ce sont les deux autres qui m'ont ramené. Pas toi à ce que je sache alors rentre la langue et tais-toi. !

Bella tourna la tête sur le côté et le négligea à la suite de ses paroles. Elle était plutôt hargneuse sous son mental de vampire. Jasper contemplait son monstre intérieur. Déjà humaine son caractère était agaçant alors en nouveau né vampire elle dépassait le stade de casse-pieds. De toute manière il était véritablement le plus impressionnant dans cette pièce. Il siffla donc contrarié et ordonna :

-Tu ne déjoueras pas mes plans te concernant. Et, Peter et Char sont là parce qu'ils le doivent. D'ailleurs, tu es encore plus têtue et téméraire qu'auparavant _femelle_. Aussi souviens-toi que si tu me provoques encore une fois de cette manière, je te ligote et t'enferme dans un endroit clos et j'y mettrais le feu. Tu brûleras jusqu'à ce que je décide de t'ouvrir un passage. Je n'hésiterais pas m'à exécuter. Est-ce clair ?

Bella baissa un bref moment les yeux et acquiesça. Ouais elle pourrait se souvenir d'essayer de le respecter, si elle pouvait éviter de finir en cendres ce serait plutôt pas mal. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas que sur l'instant elle avait envie de lui faire bouffer son rictus de dominant. D'emblée, elle avait bondit dans sa direction. Les muscles tendus au maximum et les dents au dehors. L'endroit était étroit et elle fut vite sur lui. Jasper la laissa s'approcher et être balancé férocement contre le mur. Cette fois-ci, ce dernier céda un peu et se craquela. L'assaut de Bella avait eu beaucoup de vigueur et le plâtre n'y avait pas résisté. Ils tombèrent donc en arrière et se trouvèrent dans une remise où le détergeant lui vrilla les sens. Bella mit les mains contre son nez à califourchon sur Jasper. Ils étaient inclinés et pas tout à faits sur le sol. Au derrière elle entendit l'un des autres s'esclaffer et dire :

-Hé oui… C'est parfois désavantageux d'avoir un tel odorat. N'est-ce pas tigresse ?

Le jeune vampire regarda en arrière et reconnut Peter et Charlotte. Au début, leurs facies n'avaient pas déclenché sa mémoire mais manifestement les conneries de Peter l'avaient titillée. Ses derniers instants de vie humaine avait été à leurs côtés. C'en interpellant elle débanda ses muscles et se détendit. L'ancien major osa même poser ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle frissonna et se dit que ses trois là devraient ne pas lui vouloir de mal. Ils la dévisagèrent pendant qu'elles les étudiaient. Eux aussi possédaient plusieurs cicatrices formées par des crocs. Autant dire que c'était ardu de ne pas détaler en courant devant leur émanant pouvoir. Leurs balafres exposaient leur dynamisme à survivre dans ce monde de fous.

Bella s'octroya un instant et réfléchit dans le silence, enfin.

En descendant les yeux elle observa ses mains, les mêmes mais plus blanches comme la porcelaine. Elle se demandait comment se briserait sa peau à présent. Comme du verre, non ? Aussi, elle aurait aimé se voir dans un miroir mais elle s'interrogea sur tout autre chose. Perturbée, elle enroula ses doigts autour de sa gorge. Elle demanda donc au leader du groupe, toujours allongé entre ses deux cuisses :

-Pourquoi c'est si désagréable ?

Il lui sourit, moins mauvais et se rehaussa un peu pour lui caresser le long du cou, d'un doigt. Bella baissa donc sa frimousse et observa tour à tour ses yeux rubis, son nez, ses pommettes puis ses lèvres masculines. Elle osa même le toucher. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait volé à travers la chambre. Néanmoins il se contenta de la considérer alors qu'elle parcourait sa figure de ses doigts. Elle passa par sa mâchoire, descendit sur son cou, sa clavicule et son torse, nu. Elle posa à plat ses deux mains contre ses pectoraux et se blottit complément contre ce dernier. Même sur sa joue elle sentait les reliefs de ses cicatrices. Il enroula ses bras dans son dos et la serra fort. Instantanément la bouffissure de sa gorge due à sa faim diminua pour être remplacée par un autre désir. Elle vibrait d'être aussi proche de Jasper et poussa sur ses coudes pour atteindre ses lèvres. Comme elle s'y attendait il les posa sur les siennes en se penchant. Elle inspira vite et attrapa sa nuque alors que seulement l'idée l'effleurait. Aussi rapidement elle le repoussa violemment contre le mur derrière eux en continuant l'échange fougueux. Le mur craqua sous eux et se déplaça en deux morceaux. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et bataillèrent. Elle chercha encore à imposer son rythme mais un grondement sourd la fit ralentir et le laisser commander. Il passa ses mains sur épaules et l'écarta quand ils entendirent un toussotement. Bella se tourna alors vers Peter et le siffla :

-Décidément tu pourris nos moments à chaque fois !

-Tu t'en souviens ?

-Bien sur Peter que je m'en souviens !

Avant qu'il n'a pu en discuter elle fut engloutie par deux bras à la senteur sauvage qui lui retournait l'estomac favorablement. Elle questionna :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ne prononce pas son nom pour le moment !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas encore accouplé Bella… C'est primal chez le mâle surtout que visiblement il est le dominant du couple. C'est stupide mais c'est instinctif.

Charlotte poursuivit de son point de vue, alors que Bella la reluquait en semblant chercher une information. Le vampire du Sud était épris de Peter de la même manière:

-Ouais et pour ma part je détestais ça. Petey était constamment grognant, surtout que nous étions entourés par énormément de mâles dans ce foutu camps de guerre. Une horreur si tu saisis le tableau. Il est un peu du même genre que ton compagnon. De toute façon vous êtes un peu semblable Peter, donc tu dis ça mais franchement comme si ça aurait été autrement venant de lui. C'était une évidence qu'il serait le dominant. Isabella est peut être rebelle mais pas au point de résister à ce barbare intransigeant.

Bella tourna tant bien que mal la tête puisqu'il la comprimait contre son torse et observa les deux immortels. Pour elle il était clair qu'elle devait se soumettre et ne pas oser défier trop souvent le vampire blond. Enfin ses idéologies sur les femmes lui dictaient de ne pas se laisser faire mais devant lui, elle était plutôt faible. Depuis sa transformation les fois ou elle l'avait défié c'était par actes irréfléchis. Elle les interrogea curieuse :

-Pourquoi il y a des femelles non assujetties à ça en étant vampire ?

-Ouais, Esmée. Bien que pour le moment ce soit la seule à ma connaissance.

Esmée ? Ah oui, Bella s'en remémorait comme une mère pour les Cullen. Et le clan Cullen était des vampires végétariens, si sa mémoire était fiable. Entre autre chose elle était aussi partiellement liée à eux. Ne détenant pas tout les détails elle s'exclama ensuite à haute voix :

-La vache c'est dur de ce souvenir ! Où sommes-nous ?

Jasper l'enlaçait toujours et la humait inlassablement quand il répondit :

-Sur un bateau, près de _Port Angeles_. Enfin plus ou moins. Nous nous sommes éloignés après avoir capturé Victoria. Esmée et Carlisle s'occupent d'elle. C'est un peu compliqué mais Alice s'est manifestée et a réussi à fuir les volturi. Elle nous a appelés aussi vite pour nous prévenir que tu étais en danger. J'étais encore en train de m'amuser avec Edward.

-Un peu en retard quoi…

Jasper lança un regard courroucé à Peter pour signifier qu'au moins Alice avait fait un geste gentil. Pendant ce temps, Bella essayait d'assimiler tous les noms qu'elle devrait connaitre. Le prénom d'Edward faisait tilt mais pas plus de précision lui revenait. Puis Jasper reprit :

-Dans tous les cas l'appel de Jacob à confirmer ces faits. Tu étais bien en danger. Ce petit est quelqu'un de fiable. Il aurait pu simplement essayer de te protéger seul mais il nous a appelés aussi vite que possible. Globalement il me semble qu'il ne reste qu'à trouver un moyen pour que les Volturi te laissent en paix.

-Oui mais je suis un vampire donc il devrait nous laisser dans le calme, non ?

Peter se réinséra dans la conversation en argumentant :

-Isabella ma _prescience_ me dit que ce n'est pas terminé. Donc il doit y avoir autre chose c'est obligé.

Pour le tout nouveau né, toutes ses paroles avait été écartées dès qu'elle se rappela de Jacob. Sa mémoire lui revenait par petit bout. C'était un humain et ce fait lui fit revenir sa faim. Ce devait être un ami mais en même temps en se souvenant de sa grande musculature où tous pleins de vaisseaux sanguins se diluaient, firent accroître sa soif. Elle s'incita à garder sa respiration inerte mais elle comprit que rien n'y ferait. Il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse. Elle leva donc des yeux implorant et réclama :

-J'ai vraiment faim.

-Prends Jasper en bouche ça épanchera ta soif !

Bella émit un sifflement aiguë entre ses dents sous le commentaire, faute de rougir. Elle se mit debout souplement et observa les deux hommes. Jasper ne commenta pas en la scrutant visiblement en plein songes. Elle le fixa et il haussa les épaules alors elle s'écria en soufflant désespérée :

-Nan, je ne ferais pas ça !

-Mon dieu Bella, n'écoutes pas ces deux porcs. Viens avec moi on va déjà voir comment tu t'en sors en voyant ta nouvelle apparence et après t'ira manger.

Nouveau fredonnement suggestif de Peter qui finit par avoir le coude de Jasper en pleine tête. Pas sur qu'il se serait contenté d'une frappe s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps. Son nez fut fracassé sous l'impact et Bella lui lança une œillade de contentement.

Elles quittèrent donc la pièce et allèrent dans le couloir saturé par l'odeur de l'humain. Puis, elles entrèrent dans une pièce, les vestiaires, et se positionnèrent devant le lavabo. Elle observa le joli miroir ou elles se reflétaient puis Bella s'examina. Confuse, elle buta contre l'une des cabines de douches derrière. La femme qui la toisait était une pure beauté. Certes elle n'avait jamais été laide, mais banal oui. Là, elle respirait une certaine classe. On lui avait enfilé une robe de couleur orange, bustier en tulle et un tout petit gilet poser sur ses épaules. De petites pantoufles jaunes la chaussaient. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa tenue auparavant trop occupée par Jasper. En prenant sur elle pour ne pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions elle effleura le miroir de sa main droite et vice-versa de l'autre main, son visage. Plus de rougeurs sur ses joues mais une peau superbe, sans défauts. Enfin, mis à part la légère boursouflure qui descendait jusqu'à son menton. Visiblement avant sa transformation son visage avait pris cher et Bella préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cet endroit meurtri. Le venin ne guérissait pas tout apparemment. Ses cheveux étaient brillants comme de la pure soie et leur couleur étincelait de douceur, même à la modeste lampe de plafond.

Par contre ses yeux rouges la secouèrent et elle faillit crier lorsqu'une main enclava sa bouche. L'ancien dieu de la guerre était revenu et la tenait d'une main par la taille et l'autre sur sa bouche. Il avait prévu cette réaction. Charlotte était déjà repartie rapidement vers son amant et les laissa seul. Si quelqu'un était doué avec les jeunes vampires c'était bien lui. Raison de plus s'il s'agissait de sa compagne.

Bella était ébranlée par sa nouvelle vision et son apparence, si… Parfaite. De toute manière, réfuter cette beauté serait futile, comme lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que Jasper était beaucoup plus qu'un protecteur. Encore une fois ses raisonnements la ramenaient vers le beau blond derrière elle. Il était resté torse nu alors elle dit moqueuse :

-Exhibitionniste !

Il rétorqua amusé :

-Voyeuse.

Sans le faire consciemment elle releva ses fesses contre lui. Le reflet de l'ancien major le renvoya avec un sourire joueur et le contour de ses pupilles devenant plus sombre. De petits sillons prenaient de l'ampleur au pourtour des yeux. Fascinée, et pour examiner le phénomène de plus près elle se pencha sur le lavabo et le dévisagea. Lui, regardait le creux de son dos puis descendit sur ses fesses rondes. Oui, les imaginer au delà de cette mignonne robe était jouissif.

En revenant sur son propre visage, elle vit que ses prunelles prenaient la même étincelle. Etre considéré de la sorte la stimulait plus que raison. Il renifla ensuite l'air et empoigna ses hanches pendant qu'elle sentait une érection grandissante à travers le pantalon de l'homme. Il leva les yeux sur leurs reflets et l'interrogea d'un regard devenu lascif. Ouais, elle venait nettement de se frotter contre son membre. Pour toute réponse elle se lécha doucement les lèvres et se pencha plus. Alors qu'il voyait parfaitement ses gestes coquins, il souleva immédiatement la robe et s'inclina à son tour. Jasper enleva le surplus de cheveux d'un coté et entreprit de poser une multitude de baisers dans son dos. Il retira rapidement le fin gilet encombrant et abaissa le haut bustier d'un coup d'ongles pour lui empoigner un sein. Sa deuxième main passa outre la culotte de dentelle pour venir toucher doucement son petit bouton. Cette fois, Bella ne retient pas un gémissement en commençant à comprendre le lien qui se créait entre eux. A ce stade les frissons habituels se transformaient en grandes vibrations. Elle tremblait de tout son corps sous le toucher. Par ailleurs elle ne resta pas de marbre en mettant sa main entre leur corps mais elle fut arrêtée par ce dernier d'une voix rocailleuse d'un désir encore inassouvi :

-Contente-toi de ressentir.

Comment ne pas coopérer à une telle demande ? Brusquement et brutalement il la pénétra. Elle aurait hurlé sous la surprise et la sensation, s'il n'avait pas coupé sa supplique en lui barrant les lèvres. Sa grande main contre sa bouche commençait à produire du venin sous l'excitation et les ressentis de sa longue virilité. Il la ressortit d'emblée et examina l'état de sa compagne qui effectivement faisait dégouliner du venin de sa bouche et de son intimité. Elle chancela alors qu'elle tentait de le faire réintroduire dans sa fleur lubrifiée. Elle se surprenait même à le supplier des yeux à travers le miroir. Bella aperçut aussi se dessiner un rictus abject de suffisance sur le visage de Jasper. Alors cette dernière le réprimanda en murmurant, entre les doigts qui la muraient dans le silence:

-Enfoiré.

Il appuya de son pouce et de son index le petit bourgeon. Pour réplique elle fit claquer ses dents contre sa main. Il sourit de plus belle alors qu'il conversa en un long grognement bestial :

-Non non, jolie Isabella. Supplie-moi à haute voix et peut être que je réitérerais mon geste.

Maintenant elle était furieuse par son intonation qui la déstabilisait. Sa voix était tellement sexy qu'elle se languissait ouvertement devant lui. Mais elle parvient presque à faire entrer une partie de son pénis. Elle l'affronta en conséquence du regard, fière, et proclama sur d'elle :

-non !

Bien entendu il fit une trêve. Immédiatement il se retira tout en lui tirant violemment les cheveux en arrière. Elle geint sous la douleur et le plaisir, sa main contre son intimité continuait à remuer lentement. S'il voulait la soumettre il devrait si prendre autrement. Elle souriait la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux baissés vers leurs deux reflets. Lui était incliné vers son corps féminin. C'était une position plus qu'inconfortable même pour un vampire.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, tu seras seule de nouveau.

Du chantage ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette façon de procéder. Toutefois, la Bella d'antan se souvenait de ce qu'était d'endurer un isolement forcé. Alors elle baissa les yeux et au travers du miroir Jasper pu la voir abdiquer dans son sens. Elle se soumit à contrecœur:

-S'il te plait ? Plus profond et plus longtemps ?

L'ancien dieu de la guerre lâcha ses lourds cheveux bruns et planta ses ongles dans le cou de Bella en grondant sous le contentement. Il s'enfonça rondement, profondément et plus longtemps comme implorer. Plusieurs fois. Revenant, se retirant et la faisant hurler. Puis voulant éviter les alertes possibles, il remit sa main contre ses lèvres et l'attira pour un baiser enflammé. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'il produise suffisamment de venin pour la marquer comme sienne. C'était dur d'en fabriquer assez pour l'insérer dans un corps complètement. Il se pencha alors et mordit impitoyablement contre ses cervicales. A l'arrière de sa nuque Bella sentit le venin se répandre, chaud et brûlant Électrisant de plaisir tandis que l'odeur de Jasper emplissait ses narines et dilataient ses pupilles d'une couleur plus clair pendant une seconde. Elle voyait nettement la nuance depuis sa gestion du venin. Toutefois la douleur progressait aussi forte et aussi douloureuse que la transformation.

-Putain ça fait mal !

Aussitôt dit, une vague de plaisir la submergea. Elle-même produisait du venin à profusion. Si ca continuait ils allaient repeindre le sol en ce liquide huileux. Heureusement les fluides ruisselaient encore contre leurs corps respectifs. Le corps de Jasper était contracté au maximum et ses cicatrices luisaient recouvertes de la substance et imposait à Bella de rester sage. Elle acceptait volontiers cette marque d'autorité et de puissance purement masculine. Déjà qu'il dégageait un instinct de respect alors là c'était carrément sauvage.

Enfin elle discerna un petit pic qui grandit et qui se propulsa aux bas de ses reins et de son ventre. L'extase se poursuivit dans tout ses membres et finit en ses doigts de pieds qui éclatèrent le bois du sol. Un orgasme si dévastateur qu'elle brisa aussi en trois morceaux le lavabo de marbre, sous ses fins doigts de femme immortelle et comblée.

ஜ

Bella Swan se promenait dans un long couloir blanc. Jasper voulait qu'elle aille prendre l'air un peu pour voir comment elle supportait toutes les odeurs. Elle s'avança donc à allure humaine vers une lumière qu'elle estima naturelle. Écartant les lourdes portes menant au dehors elle fut interdite devant le spectacle. Sensiblement paniquée elle se propulsa sur la rambarde de fer. L'horizon ne dessinait et pas de terre, juste de l'eau et encore de l'eau. Elle se pencha sans manquer de tomber.

Les réflexes étaient durs à effacer.

Elle reprit pieds et tomba nez à nez devant un vieil homme en se tournant. Le même que tout à l'heure. Sous la senteur elle serra le premier objet qu'elle trouva. Bella eut donc les jointures qui blanchirent plus sous la pression exercée sur la ferraille. La rambarde serait son salut parce que c'était pénible de se convaincre de ne pas le manger. Il possédait de beaux yeux bleus et des rides de joies. Bien qu'il a l'air gentil impossible de faire l'impasse sur sa soif. Sa gorge se gonflait encore une fois. La jeune femme se racla la gorge et se recroquevilla pour appeler Jasper en chuchotant totalement horrifiée. Le venin devenait difficile à contenir dans sa bouche. Elle le perçut même passer outre ses petits lèvres dans les coins.

Une main se posa alors soudainement sur son épaule et elle reconnut son compagnon. Rassurée elle mit son visage contre son torse recouvert d'un pull noir. Pour sa part, Jasper la maintint de deux doigts contre la nuque, là ou la marque la brûlait sans fin. Il s'excusa au personnage âgé:

-Veuillez excuser ma femme, elle a le mal des transports.

Le commandant acquiesça et dit :

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Prenez soin d'elle nous allons arriver au port de _Port Angeles. _Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps jeunes gens.

Il partit dans un signe de tête bien sympathique et Bella demanda le nez dans le coton du vêtement:

-Il n'est plus là ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses la question alors que tu le sais très bien ?

-Sérieusement Jasper j'ai besoin de chasser. J'en suis malade.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit Bella ? Tu dois prendre en bouche l'énorme pénis du major…

Peter mit sa phrase en suspense et s'arrêta à leur niveau en s'appuya aussi sur la rambarde. Il renifla sans gêne l'air dans leur direction et poursuivit l'air railleur :

-Bordel, connard tu l'as noyé sous ton putain de poison ou quoi ?

Décontenancée, le nouveau né scruta Peter en ne comprenant pas vraiment le sujet de sa nouvelle discussion biscornue. Elle lui fit comprendre par son expression confuse, alors Peter se racla la gorge :

-Tu sens à peu près comme lui à milles lieux… Evidemment tu as toujours ta propre odeur, mais bon pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir quelles cochonneries vous avez fricoté.

Bella se rapetissa contre le torse de Jasper, entre honte, désir et fierté de lui appartenir. Son attachement était beaucoup plus fusionnel maintenant. Charlotte arriva à cet instant et loucha sur la tenue de sa nouvelle amie. Bella avait revêtu un pantalon de toile simple et l'un des pulls de Jasper qu'il avait dans sa valise. Elle aimait porter les vêtements avec la suavité de son âme sœur :

-Bella ta robe ?

Puis ses narines se dilatèrent instantanément pendant que Peter rirait en la tirant par le bras pour la cajoler. Il était aussi possessif envers Charlotte et Bella voyait qu'il mettait aussi souvent que possible ses mains sur elle. Charlotte dit :

-Alors c'était vous dans la salle de bain ? Bon pas la peine de répondre pour ton vêtement…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils parvinrent à voir au loin la terre ferme. Enfin Charlotte déclara en donnant de fausses sueurs froides à Bella :

-Il va falloir trouver un stratagème pour que nous puissions vivre en paix maintenant.

-Nous ?

-Oui Bella, « nous ». Maintenant tu fais partie de notre famille. Pas question de te laisser aux mains des Volturi surtout que tu as commencé ton appariement avec Jasper.

Bella s'accouda au garde corps mais ne releva pas les termes « commencé » et « appariement ». Au fond d'elle la jeune femme savait ce qu'il en était. Ce n'était pas une simple histoire de cul et d'échange de venin. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait les effluves de Peter entouraient aussi Charlotte, plutôt vigoureusement même. Obéir à ses propres règles était exclu à présent. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle resurgit du néant lorsque Jasper aventura une main prés de ses seins. Elle parla enfin :

-On trouvera, mais je veux manger avant. J'estime m'être bien comporté mais va falloir m'enchaîner si vous ne voulez pas que j'aille bouffer le gentil homme là-bas !

ஜ

Le navire déboucha en port après une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Normalement il y aurait de quoi manger dans les grandes forêts environnantes. Parce que bien qu'ils n'ont pas encore demandé concernant ses préférences pour se nourrir, les trois amis de Bella l'estimait dîner du lapin. D'ailleurs, ce grand quart d'heure s'était déroulé entre grognements d'animaux venant du corps de Bella et remontrance de Jasper pour son comportement. Honnêtement Bella aurait préféré pouvoir vivre sans grogner contre qui que se soit. Mais sa faim grandissante la dévorait et annihilait toutes pensées cohérentes. Le point de rupture était presque atteint et Jasper caressait la nuque de sa compagne pour lui faire comprendre qu'aux moindres faux pas il la soumettrait. Elle devait apprendre à museler le monstre aussi. L'amante de Peter avait dit que pour pouvoir vivre au milieu d'humain il fallait le bâillonner. De ce fait elle se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre en jetant de regards tantôt inquiets à Charlotte, tantôt affamés au rivage. Dans son dos, le major lui prouvait par ses ongles implantés qu'il était près à la lutte si nécessaire.

En dehors de la modeste ville de _Port Angeles,_ les quatre créatures se jaugèrent en attendant un signal quelconque. Puis Bella quitta la route en courant derechef. Elle ne les attendit pas avec son envie de liberté perpétuelle. Elle longeait bien la route, de loin, et finit par prendre les plus petites chemins jusqu'à dénicher une belle forêt. Elle huma l'air encore saline. Que c'était grisant de se sentir seule et forte. Elle appréhendait la nature autour et fit des pas de côtés puis en arrière et enfin une pirouette au sol. La terre humide volait autour d'elle et se reposait doucement. C'était étrange de ne pas ressentir de froid alors que l'hiver était en plein boum. En amont, elle perçut les pas des trois anciens camarades de bataille. Elle leur en fut reconnaissante de lui laisser cette semi autonomie. Même factice elle l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Puis aussitôt elle refila à la vitesse du son. Ses cheveux se levaient, s'abaissaient et se bousculaient en fonction de sa position. Tantôt accroupie, tantôt droite comme un « i » puis sautillante. Dernière elle Bella percevait des ricanements. Ils la surveillaient de loin visiblement.

Toutefois, tout changea en un clin d'œil.

Le jeune vampire se retrouva accroupi au sol flairant, hâtif, devant un arôme délicieux. Elle feula et se rua en avant. Immédiatement devant son chemin elle aperçut Charlotte. Son monstre gronda méchamment à l'intention de la petite blonde alors qu'elle l'esquivait habillement d'un coup de talon sur la gauche. Conquérante et pleine de détresse sous sa gorge embrassée, son but devint vital. Enfin elle vit son but. Une jeune femme s'était foulée une cheville et elle portait une main pleine de sang sur son front.

Sa proie était visible.

Cependant Peter se profila, jambes écartées entre elle et son casse-croûte. Alors elle tourna sur elle-même, empoigna un arbre sur sa droite pour monter dessus et se propulsa sur une branche. Alors, elle sauta au dessus de Peter dans un raclement de dents stridents.

Pas touche à son repas !

Elle ne distingua cependant pas son regard étonné. Finalement elle parvient devant une femme d'une trentaine d'année qui portait un sac à dos de randonnées. Accroupie, elle dévisagea Bella et la questionna du regard. Cependant il n'y avait rien à faire pour la faire changer d'avis. En une seconde elle prit l'arrière du crane et le fracassa contre le sol. A genoux le vampire qu'elle était planta ses crocs acérés dans le cou de la morte. Elle aspira goulûment avec des pleurnicheries de satisfaction totale. C'était divin. Enfin elle pouvait se nourrir depuis ce réveil en monstre. Et quel monstre, c'était un pur goinfre.

Dans son dos, une odeur connue la dégrafa de sa proie presque vidée de sang. Elle inspira plus longuement et comprit que l'apparition n'était pas bénigne. En relevant la tête elle observa le mâle dominant des trois vampires s'approcher. Quoi il voulait lui voler sa proie ? Trop tard. Elle siffla alors dans sa direction en une menace claire avant de le reconnaître comme sien. Alors elle tendit la proie décédée pour lui offrir. Normalement s'aurait du être lui, qui lui donne en cadeau. Après tout c'était normal pour eux ce genre de gestes. Il sourit et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle fut vexée. Mais de quoi au juste ? Qu'il n'a pas voulu de sa bouffe ?

Enfin Bella comprit la situation et recula d'instinct contre un arbre. Elle fronça les sourcils sous les émotions diffusées: Bonheur, crainte et dégoût. Elle reporta alors aux autres sa faute:

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas arrêté ?

-Faire preuve de tant de dextérité et d'idées pour nous esquiver dans ton état nous à tous surpris. Tu es un nouveau né plutôt ingénieux. Généralement ils foncent dans le tas et puis c'est tout. Et puis nous ne pouvons pas approcher de toi en ce moment.

Peter avait répondu simplement en haussant les épaules puis elle se rembrunit en écartant les bras:

-Comment ça ? C'est simple non ? Vous n'êtes pas censés savoir gérer ça ? C'est vous les vieux ici.

Jasper la toisa de sa hauteur puis il tenta de se mettre près d'elle mais fut nettement bloqué à quelques centimètres. Il dit alors:

-Tu nous bloques avec un _don_.

Ce fut court comme arrêt puisque effectivement il parvient à mettre une main sur son épaule.

-Néanmoins je peux passer comme tu me reconnais comme une personne de confiance. Ce qui est flatteur Darling.

Il l'attira donc à lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Ensuite il essuya le sang coulant sur son menton de son pouce. Son sourire affichait un air satisfait. Puis sous l'œil perplexe de Bella, Charlotte et Peter se trouvèrent coincés derrière une barrière invisible jaunâtre. Elle était vraiment proche de son propre corps et semblait s'étendre contre Jasper aussi, qui parla :

-Je sens le froid engendré par son bouclier. Tu avais raison Peter, l'obligation des Volturi est de compter ma compagne parmi leurs rangs. Encore une chose sur la liste à ajouter à notre merde. Cette enflure d'Aro le savait probablement déjà.

-Ouais c'est bien beau _les don_s et tout ça mais pour ma nourriture ?

Charlotte testa le bouclier invisible et s'aperçut qu'il était éteint. La petite blonde mit donc son visage devant celui de Bella et l'entoura de ses mains. Elle demanda mignonne et rassurante:

-Tu as aimé ?

-Oui…

-Chérie, je vais te dire une chose. Nous sommes des vampires, pas des bisounours. Ce serait dommage de vivre avec une perpétuelle soif de sang non ? Tu l'as ressent à l'instant ?

-Euh… Non pas spécialement maintenant que tu le dis.

-Ton choix est fait alors je suppose.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de régler pour Bella, loin de là. Mais pour l'instant elle patienterait et s'occuperait des soucis internes en premier. Comme réussir à se faire entendre par les Volturi et pourquoi ne pas récupérer Alice en même temps. Elle lui en voulait mais pour une raison obscure ne se souvenait plus du sujet. C'était déplaisant d'avoir oublié beaucoup de souvenirs.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de Jasper en récoltant un grognement mais pas d'humeur à rester près de lui elle l'ignora. Elle se laissa donc ensuite tomber au sol bruyamment. Le ciel s'assombrissait et malgré le lieu sensiblement gelé elle ne sentait rien. Sa chevelure inonda le sol d'herbe marronné et de terre. Son corps se détendit imperceptiblement durant cet instant d'insouciance. D'ici le monde paraissait encore plus grand. Jasper s'accroupit près d'elle et s'inclina pour poser un baiser avant de proclamer:

-Darling, maintenant il faut te lever. Il y a d'autres choses à faire aussi.

-Comme ?

Subitement elle sentit une main sur ses chevilles la tirer et la faire trainer sur cinq longs mètres. Elle griffa le sol qui projetait de par et d'autres des éclaboussures de terres humidifiées. Puis, elle fut lancée contre un arbre qui s'affala sous la puissance et en un instant elle fut recouverte de crasse. Enfin elle parvint à voir son agresseur quand elle chuta sur un tas de feuilles. Au dessus d'elle se tenait une belle femme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux longs, longs et blonds vénitien. Des lèvres rougeoyantes étirées en un rictus sadique. Des chaussures de luxe lui écrasaient la poitrine. Bella recracha tous les microbes ingérés et dit étonnée :

-Rosalie ?

-Maintenant on t'entraîne au combat fillette. Montre moi ce que tu as dans les tripes et bats moi !

* * *

Note d'auteur :

Dans le prochain chapitre Jasper casse la tronche d'Edward (Oui il était temps, j'en suis bien consciente !). Puis Bella et Rosalie en action (J'adore comme pas permis les faire s'entre-bagarrer celles-là). Enfin le retour de quelques personnages que j'aime bien, comme Alec ! (Je n'en dis pas plus).

Bref va y avoir du sport comme on dit !

Sinon en passant: je mets en avant le fait que je prépare une fiction sur Bella et Peter, si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un ;)

N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, Négatifs, Positifs, ou encore entre les deux ! Lecteur fantômes ? À vos claviers !

Un souci ? Des suggestions (Merci à **Squishy05, **pour avoir vue l'énorme faute impardonnable)? De la tarde meringué au citron ?


End file.
